Proto-Silent Creed
by Con-Artist643
Summary: Desmond Miles runs into Alex Mercer in New York City and though a set of events run to West Virginia and end up in Silent Hill. With no way out and the Apple missing, Desmond and Alex must work together to reclaim it... or die together. But was their arrival here and accident or is a demon girl and her protector expecting them. Read on and find out.
1. Chapter 1

_This idea was inspired by _lizathehedgehog_ from deviantART. She made some 3D fanart of Desmond and Alex together in Silent Hill. She said she wanted someone to type up a fanfic of the idea so here you go. The idea for the story is _lizathehedgehog's_ but the story itself is done by be. Please enjoy._

**_Also to my Ellie Fenton readers I'm sorry for the long wait but I do have something in the works. Keep giving me those idea's I have a few but the more the better. _**

_THIS IS A **YAOI**, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ._**_  
_**_EVERYTHING BELONGS TO THEIR RESPECTED OWNERS. THE STORY IS MINE. THIS WILL ALSO BE POSTED ON deviantART UNDER _kanjicharm _WHO IS ME! _

* * *

**_Summary_**

Desmond Miles runs into Alex Mercer in New York City and though a set of events run to West Virginia and end up in Silent Hill. With no way out and the Apple missing, Desmond and Alex must work together to reclaim it... or die together. But was their arrival here and accident or is a demon girl and her protector expecting them. Read on and find out.

* * *

The hustle and bustle of the New York City life was…lively to say the least. The city that never sleeps, the Big Apple, and all that jazz. Slowing his steps down to better blend with the crowd, Desmond Miles paused at the crosswalk until the light changed for an opening in the busy streets.

Why is he in New York, basically the Templar capital? Desmond smirked at the thought of such a question. After Vidic left his security pen behind one too many times Desmond figured out how to make it work on the access doors for easy escapes in case of an attack. He was on the run for a long time all over Europe.

That is until he ran into Lucy again. She explained her plight for the Assassin's and he knew running would no longer work as Abstergo was closing in on his mobile location every second. He went with them and lived the life of another ancestor with the animus and he can't deny the positive uses of the bleeding effect on his body.

And it was fun with them while it lasted. Rebecca was fun for a tech head. She was always tinkering with the animus to make it easier on him. Lucy was well…Lucy. The commanding and…. affectionate Lucy leader. Contrary to popular belief they were never a thing, at least on Desmond's part. His eyes were set on a particular red head in glasses. Shaun Hastings…15% British, 5% Coffee, and 80% Sarcasm. They kept it to themselves the entire time and loved every moment of it….

But of course it wouldn't last.

Their relationship was based solely on sexual frustration and the desperation of the team's situation. The Assassins wanted him to turn over the apple and practically live in the animus. And after he refused the Assassins he was black listed and borderline being hunted. Abstergo thought he was in London. And the Assassins thought he was in Taiwan hiding the apple.

Why would either team look right under their noses in the most obvious city in America? The Apple was safely tucked away in his backpack of course. Only he could control the damn thing, anyone else would have their minds consumed. It wasn't worth the risk of an Assassin thinking he was destined for better.

And the Big Apple was a fine city to be in so long as you could stand the crowds and the crazy news. A huge breakout of some weird infection covering all of Manhattan. It was basically contained now, but all these Blackwatch guys wandering the streets with military grade weapons put Desmond on edge.

A push to his shoulder had him snap out of his thoughts and see the light had changed so they could walk. Desmond adjusted his white jacket under his one shoulder backpack strap and made sure his hood was covering his face. A Blackwatch guard nearly shoved Desmond to the ground when he still didn't move. He picked up his place and put some distance between them before glancing back and seeing a red glow surrounding the man.

"Hold it." The guard said. "I need to speak with you." Desmond froze in the middle of the street. The guards mask made a crackling noise showing he was about to speak but was cut off by his communicator on his shoulder.

"HELP! HELP! TEAM 98-MINOR HAS BEEN ENGADGED." A panicked mans voice screamed. Some pedestrians ran ahead but Desmond was stuck on the spot with the guard's hand now sitting on his shoulder. His free hand grabbed the communicator and turned it on.

"98-Minor. What is your condition? Who has engaged you? What is your location?"

"We are getting slaughtered! He's KILLING EVERYONE! It's…it's... oh god IT'S ZEUS! HE'S PICKED UP A TANK….oh god no….HELP! HELP! HEL….._Brrrrzzzzzzz.." _The line went dead. A huge explosion was head a few blocks over and Desmond was shoved back as the guard ran toward the noise. Desmond tripped on the curb and landed harshly on his back.

"Damn it all…." He groaned. A deep laugh caught his ears and he looked up to see an attractive young man around Desmond's age, possibly a little older, walking up to him.

"Nice trip." The man joked.

"See you next fall." Desmond replied humorlessly making the man laugh again. Desmond held out his hand to the man who looked at it like it was the most insane thing he'd ever seen. "You had you're laugh, now help me up."

The man wore a black leather jacket over a gray hoodie with the hood up, and a white button up shirt under that. Plain loose worn jeans covered his long legs and even hung over his sneakers that poked out the bottom. He smirked at Desmond and helped him to his feet. Desmond's hood fell back but he made no move to put it back and left his short light brown hair in the sun as he eyed up the man in front of him.

"Enjoying the sight little birdie?" he teased. Desmond realized he was staring at him and blushed.

"Little Birdie?" Desmond repeated making the other man shrug.

"You remind me of a bird and I don't know your name."

"You could ask. Mr…?"

"Call me Alex." He chuckled.

"Desmond. Nice to meet you."

"You won't be saying that for long Desmond." Alex whispered his name sending chills down Desmond's spine.

"What makes you say that?" The Blackwatch guards came running around the corner in a rush and froze about 30 feet away from them.

"FREEZE!" They armed their weapons and Desmond raised his hands up. "Move away from the civilian Zeus."

"Since when do you people care about civilians?" Alex smirked. Desmond looked back at him over his shoulder with a raised eyebrow. "Ah I see…" Alex continued. Desmond followed his line of sight and saw the remote control news cameras floating overhead. "Bad publicity to take a shot at me through a civilian? Doesn't matter. If he does survive you'll turn him into a lab rat for direct contact with me right?" The guards did nothing but tighten their hands on their rifles. "Thought so."

"Release the civilian!" Alex barked out a laugh and held his hands up above his head to show he held nothing.

"I don't have a hold on him Desmond can go any time he wants. But keep in mind pal. What I said is true."

Desmond looked back at Alex and froze for a moment when the situation sunk in. Blackwatch had caught him in contact with Alex Mercer, aka Zeus, virus extreme and terror of Manhattan. Desmond didn't doubt Alex's words on what they would do to him for the 'Greater Good.' But that was the least of his worries. Alex just loudly stated his name on live news cameras…. Abstergo knew where he was and no chance in hell they weren't already on their way here to collect their favorite mind toy. The Assassins can't be far behind either….

"SIR!" The guard yelled at Desmond. "Step toward us and away from Zeus. We will keep you safe and ensure you haven't been infected." He took a calm and inviting stance and held out his hand for Desmond. A shuffling of cloths behind him made him suck in a breath.

"Or stick with me and I'll get us outta here, no harm to you. Promise little birdie." Alex practically breathed in his ear. Desmond had no clue what to do. His instincts told him to just run but he knew he wouldn't get far. He had to do something. They were coming!

"Sir, please we will protect you." The guard took on a protectors voice hand urged Desmond to walk to him. Warning bells rang in his head at his tone. Desmond fell back to his only guarantee, Eagle Vision. His light brown eyes turned a copper gold and he sucked in a breath. An ocean of red was in front of him. Every last guard was more than ready to end him and some even wanted to. Desmond looked behind him and saw Alex lighting up a calming blue. That steeled his resolve.

Alex raised an eyebrow at Desmond was he looked back at him and noticed his eyes go from gold to light brown in a flash. Desmond smirked at Alex and he was quick to return it.

"Alright, I'm coming forward. Please don't shoot me." Desmond called out as he put his arms down. Desmond slowly walked forward and carefully slipped his hand into his backpack. He tripped a few paces away from the guards, just close enough to Alex so they wouldn't advance, but close enough to be in range.

"Just a little further sir." The guard urged.

"No. I think this is plenty close." Desmond sprung up and raised his Apple of Eden to them. Every guard froze; some jutted their arms or hips out at odd angles when they tried to break the hold, others chocked on their breath in panic.

"Nice trick…" Alex commented.

"You better have a good way outta here. I can't take them all and I can only do this once." Desmond replied, strain obvious in his voice.

"I got you covered, I don't break promises. Hope you like heights." Alex walked up to stand right behind him. Desmond smirked.

"You have no idea." With that the Apple shinned brightly and a hail of bullet were passed across the field of guards. They all shot each other, some died, others just injured. Regardless, more than 70% of them were taken down in one go. The others froze in the blood bath.

Desmond tucked the Apple away with a harsh breath and a fatigued stand. Alex ran up behind him and literally swooped him off his feet.

"Hold on tight." Alex held Desmond bridal style and close to his chest, Desmond had no choice but to hold on around the other mans neck.

Alex ran hard and fast through the streets to avoid trouble. Desmond was floored by the power of his feet leaving cracks in the pavement and the sheer speed they ran. But what got him the most by far was when they ran straight up a 90-degree angle building all the way to the roof. Alex wasn't even tried at the top and after looking around real quick he took a satisfied breath.

"Lost 'em." He looked at Desmond who had yet to loosen his hold. "You alright?"

"Y-yeah…. Holy shit…" Desmond breathed and laughed out. Alex laughed and gently set the young Assassin down on the thick ledge.

"What was that back there? The glowing ball, your eyes, the guards, ect.?" Alex asked as he crossed his arms against his chest.

"Uh…. long story, basically it's an all powerful object from the first civilization that only I can use to control peoples will." Desmond rested his elbows on his knees and rubbed his eyes.

"And the eyes?"

"Why?" Desmond asked. He expected Alex to demand the Apple not ask about eye color.

"Your eyes went from light brown to gold and back. They change color?"

"Something like that. A trick I can do to tell friend from foe."

"That's hot."

"What?" Desmond had to do a double take on that. Alex smirked and walked up to him. He leaned forward making Desmond leaning back on the ledge and using his hands to balance himself behind him. Alex put his hands on either side of Desmond's hips; close enough for his thumbs to be felt through the Assassins jeans, but not touching. Alex put his face right in front of Desmond's letting him see his ice blue eyes and feel his breath on his lips.

"Your eyes changing color like that was hot as hell. I've never seen that before." Alex leaned up next to Desmond's ear letting his hood ghost over his cheek to whisper in his ear. "It's _exotic_."

Alex leaned back and moved up to Desmond again to claim his lips. Desmond backed up as far as he could to the point Alex put his hand on his lower back to stop him from slipping off. Desmond had no escape. He squeezed his eyes closed and waited for him to make contact.

"_Ground breaking news this evening as Zeus takes on an accomplice."_ Desmond and Alex turned their heads to the large TV screen next to them and froze at the picture of them. Alex standing behind Desmond, who was holding up the Apple with all the guards frozen to the floor. "_This unidentified young man is to be considered very dangerous." _They zoomed in on his picture. "_If you have any information please contact the police hotline and do not engage them. Later this evening…."_

Desmond groaned at the announcement, there was no chance he could hide now. He had to leave New York and fast. Their near kiss forgotten; Alex smiled at the screen.

"What's wrong? Don't like the picture?"

"Oh yes, they got a picture of my bad side." Desmond pushed Alex back and hopped to his feet to pace.

"Not possible." Alex paused to watch Desmond pace back and forth, getting a view of his left and right side. "You don't have a bad side."

"Can you please be serious here?"

"I am." Alex smirked. But when Desmond huffed painfully and put his face in his hands. "What? It's not that bad. The news will forget about you in no time."

"No they won't. You don't get it." Desmond pulled out the Apple and held it out, using its power on Alex making him freeze to the spot. "This is called the Apple of Eden. Like I said I can use it to control anyone and everyone with enough focus. There are two organizations that want this. Abstergo, who we know as the Templars, who want to control everyone to rule over everyone."

"And…th-the other team?" Alex grunted as he tried to break the hold but listened intently.

"The Assassins; which I am apart of. They want to grant peace and freedom to everyone. They also want to take the Apple from me, but no one else, but me can use it properly. I was hiding in New York from them, but there is no chance in fucking hell they didn't see some part of that. I have to leave here now." Desmond calmed himself and released Alex who slouched. He regained his motor functions and moved his body around to make sure everything still worked.

"Alright then. How we doing that?"

"I have no time to get a plane…. maybe train? No there are camera's…Bus? No security…"

"Why not use the Apple thing again?"

"Cause using it too much can make me go insane and drains my energy too much. I'd loose consciousness too fast."

"Then what about Ferry? Boats don't have cameras; security is practically nonexistent and even if they do somehow see you we'd just find a place to hide you till the boat gets there. They can't just turn it around half way there."

"That…. could work…we'd head south for sure… we'd have to…wait 'we'…?" Desmond asked.

"I was actually headed out of town myself. There's…. nothing left for me here and company might do us both some good."

"No family?"

"None that want contact with me after I became… well this." Alex gestured to himself and mad his claws come out, then the shield, then back to arms again. Desmond watched in amazement as he shifted his form around. Alex was just happy he wasn't screaming his head off. He hated when people screamed. "If this doesn't put you off we can get going now."

"Doesn't bother me." Desmond smiled and tucked the Apple away. "But we need disguises."

"Don't you watch the news? I'm securities worst nightmare." Alex let his biomass go over his body in waves and changed his form.

A middle aged black man.

A younger Asian man.

And a shorter woman in a lab coat.

"That's damn convenient. But not for me…"

"They are looking for you with me. Not a guy with a young woman." Alex reasoned. Desmond still looked unsure. "Hey." Alex changed back to his original taller form and placed his hand on Desmond's shoulder. "If they try anything I'll take car of it." Desmond smiled and nodded. "Good. Now lets go." Alex slipped his arm under Desmond's knees and the other on his back.

"Hey!" Desmond yelled as he was made weightless and into Alex's arms. He slipped his arms around the man's neck on instinct.

"Best hold on tight little Birdie."

"You like that name way too much."

"Maybe, but I think you enjoy it too." Alex teased and slipped the hand on Desmond's back down to cup his ass. The Assassin squeaked and blushed. "This is going to be a good trip." Alex took a running start and jumped off the building with Desmond clutching his chest.

And so their journey begins.

* * *

And there you have it. Please **R&R** and tell me what you think.


	2. RATED M FOR A REASON

_Chapter 2 is up!_

_Read it, Love it, REVIEW IT!_

_Everything belongs to their respected owners. I only wrote the fanfic._

**WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING **

**THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS INAPPROPRIATE CONTENT FOR YOUNGER VIEWERS IF YOU ARE UNDER THE AGE OF 18 TURN BACK NOW!**

**WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING **

* * *

"This is such a bad idea." Desmond moaned as he leaned on the railing of the moving ferry. He and Alex had easily moved passed the guards and onto the boat. Desmond kept his hood up to hide his face and even put in a set of ear phones to make him look distracted. Desmond watched the water move by with his head hanging and his elbows on the railing.

"You sea sick or something?" A deep voice asked. Desmond saw the shadow come up behind him and just shook his head at the curvy shadow that came from Alex's disguise.

"No, I just don't like being on a small boat with over a hundred people and three Blackwatch guards that don't like witnesses." The Assassin looked up at the Guard looking at the pedestrians from the upper level, then down to the guard descending the stairs to the inside of the ferry, and finally to the guard that was looking back at him. His breath caught as their eyes met and the guard started to move towards him.

Alex took note of Desmond's tense bent over stance and looked around. He pulled an old cell phone from his pocket and made it look like he was messing on it to avoid detection. A fat couple taking pictures: no danger there. Two burnouts hacking spit into the water clearly having a competition of some kind: disgusting, but not his problem. A ditsy blond bimbo glaring at him which in turn got a snide smirk. Then the mass of black caught his eye. A Blackwatch guard was staring intently at Desmond… his perked ass specifically.

Alex frowned and spun around letting his now long highlighted brown hair fly around him. He hopped up to Desmond and wrapped an arm around his bent elbow and leaned in close while holding the phone up to Desmond.

"Check this out~" Alex used the original voice of his current forms' owner to giggle out his voice box. Desmond's head snapped to his in shock, he didn't expect that sound to come from Alex at all. "Harley had her baby~. Isn't he just so cute Darling?" Alex flicked his eyes to the now paused guard and focused back at his companion who picked up the play quickly.

"That's great Honey. I'm so happy for them." Desmond then stood up and pulled Alex into his arms for a tight hug. Alex smirked at the guard who now kicked the ground and turned back to his post with a huff. "What was that about?" Desmond whispered in his ear.

"The guard wanted a piece of your ass. Decided to let him know you were taken." Alex spoke using his own voice and Desmond cringed. Hearing a manly voice like that coming out of a 21-year-old woman in a jean mini skirt, heels, and a pink top.

"Won't they be looking for you?" Desmond asked looking to the retreating Blackwatch guard.

"After I cause trouble in the green zones I usually go back to my place in the red zones. They probably think I consumed you and went home like usual." Alex explained still with his female voice.

"Please don't talk like that when you look like this. It's too weird." Desmond stepped back from Alex and put his hands on his/her hips to keep up the guise of a happy couple. Alex kept his/her arms linked around Desmond's neck and laughed.

"Aww. My poor little birdie doesn't like my voice." Alex pretended to be upset.

"It's not that. You look like a young woman and sound like a full blown man, not exactly the most pleasing thing to come about." Desmond chuckled.

"Is this better then~?" Alex asked in his bimbo girl voice.

"No that's even worse." Desmond huffed and went back to leaning on the railing and watching the water. Alex leaned on the railing next to him and scooted closer to make sure they weren't over heard.

"So after we get off where are we going?"

"Well south will be our best bet. Not as many people up north past New York. Easier to be found in the open."

"So Maryland to New Jersey?"

"No, that's not far enough. We'll have to jump around a lot before we hit West Virginia. Get them off our scent." Desmond rubbed his head.

"Texas?" Alex played with a piece of his bangs with an absent-minded look.

"I'd get shot as soon as I walked off the bus." Desmond laughed.

"Why? You un-American?" Alex laughed. Desmond just shook his head and said nothing. Alex smirked at him and yanked the Assassin's arm over his shoulders and pushed the sides of their bodies together. Alex placed his hand on Desmond's thigh and squeezed it when he felt him tense under his touch. "Or could it be something that applies mainly to the bedroom?" Desmond grabbed Alex's wrist and stopped him from going any higher.

"I don't appreciate your jokes Alex." Desmond replied in a tense, hard, and slightly Arab accented voice. Altair's personality from the bleeding effect was coming into play with Desmond's anger. Alex shivered at his tone, being a man that could literally survive 99% of any method of bodily harm was excited at the idea of Desmond being rough. Alex decided to see how far he could push Desmond.

With his wrist still in Desmond's hold he slipped around and placed his back on the railing and Desmond in front of him. He grabbed Desmond's jacket with his free hand and pulled him against his chest. When Desmond moved to step back Alex pushed out some of his biomass and slipped it under Desmond's jacket and out of view. The tendrils wrapped around the Assassin and pinned in to Alex's chest. Alex's hand now rested on Desmond's best buckle with a finger inside his pants.

"Who said I'm joking?" Alex teased in a low voice. "It's nothing to be ashamed of. I'm Bi, used to have a girlfriend even." He pulled on Desmond's buckle and pushed their hips together. "I don't have to be a guy either. But we both know…" Alex leaned up to Desmond's ear. "You'd love the feel of my hard cock in your tight little ass hole." He smirked when he felt Desmond shiver at his words. To tease him more he made the tendril wrapped around the younger man's body steadily message his back.

"Holy shit…" Desmond moaned as he fell forward and rested his head on Alex's shoulder. Alex quirked an eyebrow at him so easily giving up, but was shocked to realize why. Alex moved his tendril around more and had them work out the knots in Desmond's back.

"Damn… Feels like your made of 80% knots here." Alex forgot about his teasing and focused on working out the stressed muscles on Desmond's back, enjoying the small moans and grunts he let out in reply.

"That happens after running for most your life. Ran away from home, then Abstergo, then the Assassins, now all of them and Blackwatch. Can't remember the last time I had those worked out." Desmond's body slowly relaxed and leaned more on Alex who was happily holding him while focusing on his work.

"Haven't needed one in a long time. Move your hands to the railing." Alex instructed to get to the muscle better. Desmond did as asked and basically was hiding Alex's smaller female body from view. Alex knew his tendrils couldn't go to Desmond's shoulders without someone noticing their shape under his jacket so he instead reached his own hands up and worked out the muscles. Alex's body was made of fully controllable cells muscle pains were virtually nonexistent to him.

"Thank you" Desmond mumbled against Alex's hair.

"Thank me by answering me." Alex replied in a level voice, his attention too focused on his task to be teasing.

"Wha' question?"

"Are you into men?" Alex asked making Desmond sigh.

"I was into women a few years back, but lately…" he trailed off.

"Well goodie for me little birdie." Alex laughed.

"I said I was interested in men, what makes you think I mean you?" Desmond chuckled.

"You've been on the run most of your life, I doubt you'd let a guy you weren't interested in this close to you and be literally all over your body like this. Not like anyone else could, but you get the point." Alex smirked. "I've consumed a lot of doctors and shirks I know the studies."

"True, but your argument is invalid." Desmond laughed and leaned up to look Alex in the face. Alex paused in his work and looked up at him while retracting his tendrils to ensure they kept their cover.

"Pardon?"

"Well unless I got my anatomies mixed up, you're a woman right now." Desmond laughed. Alex thought about that for a moment and huffed. He didn't like that Desmond was technically right, but also knew he was right as well.

"Well then I'll just have to prove my point when we find a nice place to be alone won't I _darling~_." Alex smirked in a condescending voice.

"I welcome the challenge _Madonna_ (Ma-dOn-Na not Ma-Dan-A the model)." Desmond replied with a smirk and an Italian accent. Alex looked confused up at Desmond who quickly whipped away the smirk and shook his head.

"Explain that to me." Alex demanded. "When I ticked you off you sounded Arabic and ready to break a finger. Now when you get flirty you sounded Italian and confidant. But normally you act like a sarcastic, cynical guy, with bad jokes." Alex listed off Desmond's changes in mood. Desmond sighed again.

"It's a long story." Alex smirked and pulled Desmond against him again, letting his tendrils go back to messaging Desmond's back.

"Then it's a good thing you have such a tense back. It'll probably take till we reach shore." Alex went back to work and paid close attention to Desmond's every word. Desmond told Alex most everything he could in better detail than before. Running away at 16, hiding until Abstergo found him, the Animus. The Assassins. Lucy, Rebecca, and Shaun. But he focused on explaining the Animus and the bleeding effect above all.

Altair's gruff and serious no bullshit personality and Ezio's flirty and aloof personality compared to his own and when they would usually come out. He added in piece of their histories as well to better explain them. Alex followed his every word occasionally asking a question but otherwise was silent and diligent in his task.

And like Alex said, he wasn't finished until the intercoms came on to instruct the passengers on how to leave the ferry. Desmond tensed when everyone started to move at once and push their way off the boat. His eyes narrowed and his shoulders hitched. Alex noticed his change and figured the less crowd friendly personality of Altair had come out. Alex grabbed Desmond's wrists and held them at his own sides against the railing.

"You weren't kidding when you said Altair didn't like crowds." He laughed getting a glare in return. "Relax, the Blackwatch guys left and the rest of these people would just go running. We'll wait till the crowd thins a bit and head out to a restaurant." Desmond said nothing but could see the intelligence in his words and merely nodded.

Once the bulk of the people left Alex pulled Desmond into the fading crowd to a dinner down the street. Desmond had relaxed and let Alex pull him into the restaurant. After getting a booth table he slumped to the table.

"Sorry about that."

"Don't worry about it. It's kind of interesting to see what sets them off." Alex replied as he handed Desmond a menu but didn't open his own.

"Not going to eat? It's going to be a long trip." Desmond took the menu and looked it all over. "I figured they expect me to go as far from the original sighting as possible so we'll head to West Virginia."

"Close net family state, don't pay much mind to travelers, and cops are all old men that will chalk up a high speed race to 'kids goofing around' if we get followed. Nice." Alex leaned back on the booth and crossed his ankle on his knee with his arms over the back. He looked out to the other tables and saw a man in his late 20's staring intently under the table at him. Alex snapped his legs down a closed when he realized he just gave the older bastard a show due to his mini skirt.

"What's wrong?"

"Don't worry about it." Alex was ashamed to admit his foolish mistake. The man was still staring at him but he chose to keep his attention on Desmond. "What was that now?"

"What are you going to eat?" Alex was dreading this conversation.

"How much do you know about my powers?"

"You can change your form into other people and weapons, walk up buildings, consume people, and glide." Desmond listed off.

"Very good." Alex complimented. "Now don't freak at this but I don't just change my shape into random forms, I change into the people I consume." Alex paused and gave Desmond a moment to sink that in. He looked up from his menu at Alex in a curious way. "I get their memories, look, voice, DNA. I literally become them. It's also how I sustain myself. I can eat regular food, but I would have to eat 5 days worth in one sitting to get enough to make it through a day." Desmond put down his menu.

"So you need to eat…consume a person to get by?"

"The mass of a human body, yes." Alex gave Desmond a moment to think.

"So… what do we do? I may be on the run but I still follow the creed. You can't harm an innocent." Desmond replied in his own no bullshit tone with a firm glare. Alex raised up his hands and showed no intent to harm.

"That is where your little eye trick comes into play." Alex leaned in closer to whisper. "Have a look around the diner and point out someone in red. I'll lure them off and get them alone. When I'm done I'll meet back up with you." Desmond thought on this for a moment and realized that Alex had to eat regardless. He could say 'No' now and Alex will just grab someone off the streets, innocent or not. Him asking Desmond to point someone out was just a courtesy.

"Alright then, gimme a second." Desmond looked out to the crowd but turned back to Alex when he placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Look at me when you change your eye color. I wanna watch." Desmond smirked at Alex and complied. He blinked and his calm brown eyes changed to gold in an instant. He could feel Alex shiver through the hand still on his shoulder.

"Have a preference? Blond, brunette? Tall, short?" Desmond joked.

"That doesn't really matter, but…" Alex leaned in and discreetly pointed to the man who got a shot of his underwear earlier. "Have a look at that guy."

Desmond nodded and turned his head as if he was stifling a cough and looked up at the man. He glowed a soft red, bad luck for him. Desmond blinked and turned off his eagle vision as saw that the man was looking in his direction. Not at him, but looking directly at Alex who was doing everything imaginable to avoid looking back at the man.

"What did he do?"

"Prick got more of a look at me than I care for. So what's the verdict?" Alex eagerly asked.

"Red as a rose." Desmond drawled as the waitress walked up.

"What can I get you two today?"

"I'll have a burger with fries and a strawberry shake." Desmond folded up his menu and handed it to the woman.

"And a shake…got it." She happily chirped as she wrote it all down. "And for your lucky date?" she smiled.

"I'll just take a soda." Alex replied.

"That's all?"

"I'm watching my figure."

"Well you certainly don't need to." The waitress complimented and grabbed the unused menu off the table. "With the way this young man has been watching you, you don't need to change a thing." She laughed and walked off the fill their orders.

"Really now?" Alex laughed when she was gone. "Something you want to say to me little Birdie?"

"Yeah." Desmond smirked. "Be mindful of how much of that guy you take in. Gotta watch you're figure." He laughed. Alex huffed and slipped out of the round booth. Desmond watched as Alex walked in a clearly practiced fashion to the restrooms. When he passed the man he ran 'her' hand across his shoulder and nudged 'her' head to the restrooms and continued on into the room. Desmond looked at the waitress with his food to avoid the look from the man. When she left he saw an empty seat and the door to the men's restroom close. With a cringe he started eating.

After about 45 minutes Alex came back to the table to see Desmond looking over a notebook and a paid receipt on the table. With a nod to one another they picked up their things and left the restaurant. On the way out they heard someone from the man's table speak.

"Yo, anyone seen Ricky?" Alex snorted to hold in a laugh and Desmond just shook his head.

They walked down the street for a bit trying to plan their next move.

"We could just run there." Alex suggested.

"You mean you could. Thanks but I'd rather drive." Desmond argued.

"We going to jack a car?"

"Hell no." Desmond smirked and looked into a packed parking lot. "You're going to grab us a bike."

"Care to share your master plan." Alex stepped up next to him and looked at the parking lot.

"If I go into that parking lot and give the security or police to look over the video feed Abstergo and the Assassins will be hot on our trail in no time flat." Desmond explained.

"But if some random pedestrian by the name of Ricky takes bike here they'd be none the wiser." Alex smirked. "Have a preference? Blond? Brunette?" Alex teased by repeating Desmond's earlier words.

"That red crotch rocket just so happens to be in good shape and is my style." Desmond laughed. "Up for the challenge?"

"I can hot wire it with no problem. It'll have to wait until night though. With how far back it's parked it has to be an employee vehicle." Alex shrugged. "Should still be here then."

Desmond nodded and continued on down the street. They had a few hours until they needed to leave and Desmond knew how harsh being on the run and the road was. They stepped into a convince store to stock up on supplies. Alex just trailed behind clearly bored. The harsh clicking of Alex's heels on the tile floor quickly got on Desmond's nerves.

"How much longer are you going to look like that?"

"What's wrong? Missing my handsome face already?" Alex teased.

"Go ahead and tell yourself that." Desmond blushed. "Your heels clanking on the floor and your outfit drawing in the eyes of every man on the block are certainly helping us stay out of the public eye." He reasoned as he read the label on the back of a bottle.

Alex raised his eyebrow and looked around at the patrons of the store and those walking past the large store window outside. Just about every male eye was attached to some part of his body. This was why Alex hated being in a female body, it left him feeling naked and vulnerable. Alex knew he couldn't just slip away with this many people watching him to change into another form or his own. He stuffed his hands in his tiny pockets of his mini skirt and walked a few steps closer to Desmond.

The Assassin heard and felt the shape shift and move close enough to him to the point he could feel the other bodies warmth on his arm. Desmond looked down and saw a very uncomfortable female Alex Mercer glaring at his shoes and appeared to be trying to shrink in on himself. After figuring out why Desmond wrapped an arm around his shoulder, showing off his forearm tattoos under his sleeve and glared at several men nearby who quickly looked away. Desmond smirked; most men wouldn't mess with another man's girl if he had tattoos., it meant the guy could take a good dose of pain in stride. He leaned down to whisper in Alex's ear.

"Don't worry _Bella. _I've got you." Alex shivered at his husked Italian tone and took note of the decrease in men staring.

"Much appreciated. Bet you love playing the hero little birdie." Alex whispered.

"Only with you _Madonna_."

"Have I mentioned that I love your accents."

"Who doesn't love accents?" Desmond laughed, his voice now normal.

"Point taken." Alex agreed and let Desmond guide him to another section with his arm over his shoulder. "What's your favorite? Australian? French? British?" Alex felt Desmond tense at the last one. "Oh wait, you said that guy you worked with was seriously British… Shaun right?"

"Y-yeah."

"You guys had a thing going didn't you?" No response. "Thought so. Guessing it didn't end well though."

"No." Desmond cleared his throat. "After I refused the…team he left with his reassignment and didn't say a word to me." Desmond was careful to keep the other people in the store from accidentally hearing something they shouldn't have.

"Prick." Alex replied. "Must have been one hell of an accent to draw you in." Alex grabbed some random thing off the shelves and pretended to look it over. "Was a moron for letting you go too. Ah well." Alex put the item back and stretched. "His loss my gain." He smirked up at a blushing, but smiling, Desmond. "Finish getting your crap and meet me outside. I gotta re-grow my balls."

Desmond outright laughed at Alex's comment until he was out the door. Desmond sobered up and grabbed the few things they would nee for the trip. Being on the run since 16 taught a man that being on the run and the road was difficult and dangerous. Best to be prepared. With everything in hand Desmond walked to the checkout and put everything on the counter. He looked over his shoulder and glared at a staggering man in the isle over.

As the young boy scanned each item Desmond saw a large shadow appear over his shoulder. Turning his head slightly he saw the man from the isle grinning at him in a nauseating way. The smell of booze filled his nostrils and made him want to gag.

"Hey Pal." He said.

"Something I can help you with?" Desmond replied gruffly.

"Hey now. No need to start a fight."

"What do you want?" Desmond hissed. Years as a bartender left one with little patience for the rude and perverted drunks.

"She as good a lay as she looks?"

"What?" Desmond demanded.

"That little bitty you were with, she looks like a nice score. Can I borrow her for a bit? I'll pay ya." The man took a disgusting sneer and the young boy behind the counter looked terrified.

"Get the hell out of here before we both do something the other regrets _Pal_." Desmond growled out as he turned around to fully face the man. The idea of selling off Alex to this drunk bastard infuriated him. While Alex could plenty handle himself Desmond couldn't just let this guy keep going.

"Aw. Com'on no fair keeping her to ya self." Desmond could tell the alcohol this man drunk had finally settled in his stomach and sunk in fully. If he wasn't careful this guy could become violent.

But before Desmond could reply the bell to the door ringed and the fully male Alex Mercer stepped into the store. He glanced between them and quickly figured out what was going on. He stepped up to Desmond and wrapped his arms around him.

"There you are! Lost you in the crowd." He laughed. Desmond returned the hug but was confused at exactly what Alex had planed. Alex looked the other man up and down and smirked at Desmond. "I leave you for a few minutes and you hook up with someone else?" he teased. Desmond wasn't sure how to follow so decided to just wing it.

"Well what can I say? I draw them in." he laughed.

"Who da' hell are you?"

"Someone that you don't want to know." Alex glared at the drunk and smirked at Desmond again. "Pay for your crap and lets get outta here already." Desmond nodded and did just that quickly while thanking the terrified cashier.

"I was talkin' ta' 'im…"

"And now you're talking to me. How unfortunate for us both." Alex mocked. "What do you want with my little birdie here?"

"I was askin' for a nice time with…with the little bitty fom be-four."

"Little bitty?"

"The girl we talked to on the Ferry." Desmond lied.

"Oh her. She was all over you." Alex grabbed Desmond's elbow and pulled him close enough to touch noses. "I didn't like that." He said in a low voice. Desmond grinned and caught on to the act.

"Liar. You love seeing people try and get what they can't have." Desmond leaned in more to the point their lips almost touched. "But that's because I'm all yours isn't it _Signore_?"

"Ya two a c'uple ah fags?" the drunk then got a knee to the gut and a fist to the jaw landing him on the ground. Desmond rubbed his knuckles while Alex put his leg back down.

"Sorry about that." Desmond grabbed his bag with a small smile to the clerk. Alex glared at the downed man until Desmond grabbed his elbow and pulled him out of the store. "That was eventful."

"I hate that fucking word." Alex hissed.

"Can't say I like it much either." Desmond stuffed the bag into his backpack before clipping it over his shoulder. He saw that Alex was still bothered by it though. He nudged him with his elbow to pull him from his depressing thoughts. "Don't let it get to you. Drunks like him say anything and everything. It won't help to loose sleep over it." Desmond assured him.

Alex leaned forward and pushed Desmond back into an alley and against a wall. He trapped him with a hand slapped against the wall next to his head and the other gently holding his chin in place. Alex just stood there for a moment looking into Desmond's eyes, searching for something. Desmond was frozen to the spot, he didn't know if Alex's actions were hostile or not. His body didn't like the uncertainty and turned on his Eagle Vision.

Alex watched in fascination as wide born eyes slowly changed to gold. The transition took less than a second but Alex watched it as if it happened in slow motion. Desmond held his breath when his sight flashed from all colors to blacks and whites. But in front of him Alex still shined a bright comforting blue. Alex leaned in closer and bent his arm to his forearm rested next to Desmond's head and his other hand slid from his chin up to rub his cheek.

"What does it look like?' Alex whispered huskily.

"Blacks and white background." Desmond replied slowly and low as he tried to calm down the excitement that tingled at the base of his spine. "Red's are bad. Blue's are good. And gold's are targets."

"And what am I?" Alex's lips ghosted over Desmond's as he spoke making the young Assassin shiver in anticipation. Desmond knew what his honest reply would yield and was unsure if what was to happen was what he wanted. But he was already beyond reasonable thinking.

"Bright blue." Desmond breathed out. Alex surged forward and claimed Desmond's lips with his own. He pushed Desmond into the wall hard and deepened the kiss. Desmond would feel all of Alex's want and need in the kiss and pulled him closer. With one hand fisted into the walking virus's shirt under his jackets and the other wrapped around his shoulder Desmond turned his head to better the kiss.

****CONTAINS SEX SCENE****

Alex moaned when Desmond completely submitted to him. He slipped his leg in between the younger mans and pushed their hips together, enticing a throaty moan from the assassin. Alex bit his lip and used Desmond's surprised gasp to slip his tongue in. Desmond's hand slipped further under Alex's jackets and felt the hard toned muscle that lied there. Desmond moaned at the feel of Alex's long tongue wrapping around his and feeling out every corner of his mouth.

They pulled apart and rested their head together. Both out of breath from lack of air and pleasure. Alex smirked down at Desmond who was clutching his jacket and shirt like they were his lifelines. Alex shifted and 'accidentally' pushed his hips against Desmond's and incidentally his leg to grind into his crotch. Desmond leaned forward and moaned into Alex's neck making the older man shudder from his hot breath ghosting over his cool flesh.

"Does my Little Birdie want more?" Alex practically moaned into Desmond's ear. Desmond kept his face against Alex's neck, unable to look the man in the eye in his current condition.

"I'm…I'm not going to fuck in an alley." Desmond replied quietly. He felt Alex chuckle through his chest.

"Oh don't worry." Alex slipped his hand down Desmond's side. "There is plenty I can do with out fucking you Little Birdie." He pushed Desmond's shirt up as he moved his hand up his torso and pinched his hard nipples making the young man moan again. "I won't force you…. But do you really want to ride a crotch rocket with a rocket of your own?" Alex rubbed his leg against Desmond's crotch again and felt his own body respond to the sweet sounds he was making.

Desmond wanted to just give himself over to Alex and let him fuck him to completion. But three lives of Assassin training fought that urge. "Never leave yourself Exposed' was first and foremost of all assassin training. This made both his mind and body refuse such an act in an alleyway. But he knew Alex was right. He wouldn't make it far on the bike with a boner.

"N-no fucking?" Desmond asked out of breath and practically grinding on Alex's thigh, unable to stop his hips. Alex smirked when he heard this, knowing he'd be able to have some fun.

"No fucking. I promise. But in return you have to stay…. open minded." Alex placed his hand on Desmond's chest and let his biomass take form. The thin tendrils that were once his hand spread over Desmond's torso, slipping under his clothes and pressing into his muscled body searching for his sweet spots. "Do you want this Little Birdie?" Alex was serious when he said he wouldn't force Desmond into anything. He may be a walking virus that lived off of living people and murdered without any real care. But one thing he was not, is not, and will never be, is a rapist.

"Y-yes…" Desmond moaned into his neck while he grinded harder against his leg, begging for release.

"As you wish. _My _Little Birdie." Alex's possessive tone made Desmond shiver and moan more. "But if you don't quiet down, I may have to gag you." Alex teased as he descended his lips and started to nip and suck at Desmond's neck.

The tendrils slipped all over Desmond's body, finding his every sweet spot and tormenting it mercilessly. Desmond was slightly uncomfortable with Alex's method but trusted his instincts that he would do him no harm. And the pleasure was too great fro his body to refuse. He groaned, hissed, and moaned into Alex's neck like a bitch in heat as the unfamiliar sensation of the tendrils slid across his torso. He sucked in a breath when he felt Alex's hand on the front of his pants.

"Relax… I won't force you." Alex slowed his movements and gave Desmond every chance to stop him. He allowed his biomass to shift all over Desmond's body but didn't use them to restrict him at all. Desmond could push him away or pull him closer at his leisure. Luckily for Alex, Desmond chose the latter of the two. With a flick of his wrist Desmond's pants came undone.

He slipped his hand into Desmond's pants and felt him through his boxers. Alex was actually surprised at his size. Above average for sure, Alex liked that. With steady strokes Alex felt out the new territory while turning Desmond into a moaning mess. He pulled down his boxers and fisted Desmond's cock making the Assassin arch into his hold.

"Oh god…" he moaned.

"Sorry he's not here right now. But you can call me instead." Alex teased as he played with the slit of his member before starting a steady pace of stroking.

"A-Alex…" His name sounded like velvet on Desmond's lips and made him want to bend the man over a table and go at it till he screamed. Desmond moved his shaking hand from Alex's back and to the front of the shape shifters pants. Gathering up his remaining sense he popped the button on the man's jeans and took hold of him as well. Alex moaned at the feeling of his cool hand and bucked into it.

"You don't have to…" Though Alex really wanted him too. Desmond was breathing too hard to properly reply so instead he started stroking Alex at the same pace he stroked him. "W-wait..." Alex groaned. He grabbed Desmond's hand from his hard member and instead linked the younger mans arms around his own neck. Alex pushed his hips flushed with Desmond's, pulling a deep moan from both of them, and wrapped his fist around both of their members.

Alex willed his tendrils to split and wrap around their joined members much like Alex's fist before he let go and wrapped his own arms around Desmond. Desmond yanked down Alex's hood and grabbed a fist full of his short hair to pull him into a heated kiss. The tendrils rubbed both of them together and up and down giving them both immense pleasure. They both bucked against each other as they neared their release. Desmond felt his end coming and pulled his head back from the shape shifter.

"A-Alex….I'm going to…going…"

"Come for me _Desmond_." Alex whispered into Desmond's ear. Desmond bit into Alex's neck to stifle his loud moans and came onto their stomachs and all over the tendrils. Alex groaned at Desmond's bite into his neck and the pain mixed with pleasure sent him over the edge.

****END SEX SCENE****

They both leaned against the wall and each other in a post-orgasmic haze. They took a moment to regain their breathing and feeling in their limbs. Alex was the first to recover. He receded his tendrils and even had them clean up their mess via absorption. He leaned back and looked into Desmond's lively eyes and flushed face. He biomassed his pants back into place and fastened Desmond's with his hands.

"So ready to get that bike, Little Birdie?"

"Fuck yeah." Desmond smirked at him. They straightened themselves out and started out towards their destination. They both silently agreed on one thing in that moment.

No regrets.

* * *

And there you have it. Hope you enjoyed the fun scene in there XD. Not sorry if it offended anyone, what I write is my call. You read it cause you chose too. Flames belong in the fireplace and the kitchen.

A few people commented on how Alex is kinda OOC and I'd like to clarify as to why. In Prototype Alex has amnesia and is angry and confused about his situation. As he gets his memories back he is betrayed, feared, and tormented by former friends and family. His confusion became all out anger and revenge but since all of that is over I swapped it out with a more carefree Alex because now he has the choice to be so. Alex to me became more vindictive and playful after the first game an into the second. I increased the playful and toned down the vindictive. Alex's personality from the first game was hampered by revenge and memory loss so I played off of that. With less worry he can be more free in his actions.

And thats my reason...I highly doubt anyone even read that lol but its the thought that counts I guess.

**R&R writers write more when they know people like their work.**


	3. Chapter 3

_And another chapter down~_

**_Italics and Underline = Arabic speech._**_ (don't worry there's not much of it._

_Everything belongs to their respected owners and blah blah blah. I only wrote this story._

* * *

"Why are we riding this things again?"

"For travel."

"I could just run faster."

"Thats good for you."

Alex had sucessfully taken the red crotch rocket from the parking lot and after a quick game of rock-paper-sissors Desmond got to drive. Alex didn't like that all too much but refused to be a sore looser and complain the whole ride for not driving. But he had no issues complaining about the slow ride.

"I could carry you."

"No." Desmond repled instantly. "Now will you stop complaining? We've been driving for almost a day."

"You still haven't told me where we're going now." Alex shifted closer to hear Desmond better and now his chest was flat against Desmond's back with his head on his shoulder. "We drove down to PA, then to Jersey, over to Maryland..."

"West Virginia." Desmond turned to take the turn off. He wanted to be sure they had no one following them and insisted they jump around several states so it would be too difficult to pin point exactly where they were headed.

"Sure we drew them off?" Alex glanced behind him and felt nothing following them nor did he see anything of concern. In fact they were the only vehicle on the road.

"Most likely. West Virginia isn't exactly known for full course surveillance. We'll stick to wooded roads, and older towns." Alex could hear the wear in Desmond's voice. He looked around and caught a motel and gas station sign.

"Pull off at the next exit. If were going to keep going with this thing we need gas and you're tired. Lets take a rest at the motel."

"We should keep going..."

"And what? Have you fall off the bike from exhaustion?" Alex laughed. "I'm the one who can survive that not you remember?"

"...Fine" Desmond sighed and leaned to take the bike off the main road.

"Of course we'd get there faster if I just ran..."

"Just shut it Alex."

* * *

Alex took the form of some random guy he'd taken off the streets while in New York. A tall black man with dreadlocks and slick black glasses. He looked like a guy who knew how to have a good time and also one you didn't want to get into a fight with. He finished up with the receptionist at the front counter of the Virginia motel, who was giving him a very pleased look, and took his change. He flashed her a toothy pearly white smile when he took his room key and also a piece of paper she slipped in with her number on it.

Alex sighed when he turned the corner as he saw Desmond nearly asleep on the bike with his arms folded over the handle bars. He saw the assassin trying to stay awake and laughed. He tossed the girls number in the trash as he changed back into his real form and walked over to pick Desmond up. He froze when he herd metal sliding on metal and felt something cold against his throat when he leaned over Desmond to pick him up.

Slowly and cautiously Alex moved his head down to look Desmond in the face. He could feel a slight trickle of blood slip out form the pinprick the blade made. His eyes were narrowed and shadowed by his hood. He glared up at Alex with his hidden blade pressed up against the mans neck. Desmond growled out a series of sounds that appeared to be words. Alex could practically see the light bulb above his head go on when he realized Desmond was in the middle of one of his Bleeding Effect episodes. Seeing the harsh glare intense and the harsh words repeated he quickly realized it wasn't the flirty Ezio in control. Alex searched his mind for the different languages he had 'learned' from the people he consumed and finally found Arabic.

"_What are you doing?"_ Desmond hissed out again, clearly loosing his little patience.

"_I'm Alex Mercer. We've been traveling together for while now."_ Alex kept his hands up and in view to show he meant no harm. _"You are tired from he journey here and I was going to bring you to our resting area. I am your friend Altair." _Alex kept a straight strong face. While he knew the blade couldn't do much of anything to him he wanted to prove his trust to Altair in case this happened again. He wasn't sure if Altair would remember him when the next episode came about, but it couldn't hurt to try.

Alex sighed when he heard the clinking of the blade being sheathed and Altair lowering his hand. His eyes started to droop and Desmond's body fell back towards the asphalt. Alex jumped forward and caught him. He lifted the assassin bridal style and noticed that he was out cold and sleeping calmly.

"You are a handful Desmond Miles." Alex said with a smile and carried him up to their room. He laid the young assassin down on the one bed in the room and planted a small kiss on his forehead. "But I think you just might be worth it."

"Leaf 'lone' Malik.. Desmond mumbled in his sleep and rolled onto his side, curling up into a half ball. Alex laughed and un-clipped his backpack as well as his shoes. He placed them on the floor next to Desmond's side of the bed and used his biomass to change into sweat pants and a wife beater top before slipping into bed next to Desmond.

* * *

"MERCER!" Desmond yelled from the bathroom the following morning. Alex jumped at his place in the windowsill with a bagel hanging out of his mouth and a crossword puzzle in his hand. He sat there in just jeans and his button down shirt instead of his heavy jackets and hood.

"What?" he mumbled out from around his bagel. He rested the crossword against his raised knee and looked at the now opened bathroom door. He smirked when he saw a slightly still wet Desmond in only a pair of unbuttoned jeans and socks. "Want me to join you for a second shower?" he teased.

"What happened last night?" Desmond sounded irritated and concerned at the same time.

"Uh...We came here, I go us the room and carried you up to the bed." Alex wasn't sure why Desmond was freaking out. "We didn't fuck if that what your worried about."

"Wha...no not that!" Desmond blushed. He held up the blade from his weapon and Alex saw black stain dried at the tip. "What is this about?"

"Oh that... you kind of had an episode last night with Altair." Desmond looked mortified. "It was my fault. Should have known better than to try and pick up a half sleeping assassin." Alex played it cool and tried to brush the event off seeing as how much it bothered Desmond.

"I stabbed you?"

"No. Altair held the blade to my neck until he was sure I wasn't a threat." Alex put down his puzzle and walked over to Desmond to pick up the blade. He used his biomass to cover the blade and pull away his dried blood leaving the blade looking new again. "Besides, you could stab me with this thing a million and one times and it wouldn't bother me all that much."

"You didn't...?"

"Get stabbed? Again, no."

"But how...?"

"I've consumed more people than I'd care to admit, I remember just about everything they ever knew. More than one of them knew another language. Arabic isn't that hard to come by in New York." Alex laughed and pushed his half eaten bagel into Desmond mouth to stop his stammering. "Would you relax. Nothing bad happened. Now eat and finish getting ready."

He spun Desmond around and tried to gently push him into the bathroom but Desmond dug his heel in.

"That eager to get me out of sight." Desmond laughed as he pulled the bagel out. Alex smirked and pulled Desmond against his chest from behind and wrapped his arms around his waist and laid his palms flat on his abdomen and chest.

"Not at all." Alex purred in he ear. "But you standing in front of me half naked, still wet from your shower, and walking around with your pants undone..." He took a deep breath and exhaled on Desmond's ear making his shiver. "Well lets just say you could make a saint bend over without complaint. And we can't stick around here all day." Alex leaned back and smacked Desmonds ass.

"I see your point." Desmond smirked and spun around in Alex's arms. He wrapped his arms around the shape-shifters neck, taking a fistful of his hair, and kissed him. He pulled his hair to the side to deepen the kiss. But as quick as he was there he was gone. Alex nearly fell when Desmond stepped back and closed the bathroom door behind him. "So I should finish getting ready."

"You are such a fucking tease!" Alex hissed with a smile at the door and was met with Desmond laughing.

* * *

After several hours of driving and back tracking Desmond and Alex finally made it to a diner/gas station in the outskirts of West Virginia. They've had no issues of any real note and stopped to get gas and grab a bite to eat. Alex planned on shifting into another form but Desmond convinced him that just changing out of his jackets, skin tone, and hair color would be more than enough this far out of New York City.

They sat comfortable in the dinning area as they waited for their tank to fill. Desmond grabbed a sandwich to eat and a map to look over while he waited and Alex waited for him to point out his meal. Desmond looked over the small crowd of people and saw mostly white. The only blue in the room were himself and Alex across from him. A flash of red stepped into the door followed by a tiny white person.

Desmond blinked and saw a large tuck driver and a skinny little blond woman trailing behind him. Her arms had cuts and bruises but what really drew in a persons attention was the large black eye she had. Alex, Desmond, and several other people at their own tables glared at the self important man she came in with.

A Wife Beater.

No one liked them and it was clear that this man was one. Alex glanced as Desmond just to be sure and got a firm nod in return. Alex smirked and followed the man out as Desmond distracted the woman. He grabbed the woman by the crook of her arm gently and stopped her from walking, the man paid it no mind seeing as he didn't look back but still heard steps following him, ignorant that they were now Alex's.

"Are you alright?" Desmond asked gently to calm the woman's shaking.

"I-I need to follow my husband." She looked out the window to see if her husband was coming back for her in fury. "Please let go." Desmond noted that she had completely frozen her arm and knew it was from her husbands violence that probably followed of she ever did pull back.

"It's alright. No one here is going to hurt you." Desmond nearly cursed when he heard the police car siren come from outside. He jumped up and ran out with his hood up. The woman and several other people followed him to see what was going on.

Alex was currently rolling around on the ground with the large man and was currently pinned on his back with the other man sitting on his waist and punching down at him. Alex kept his fists up and used his forearms to block the hits as he waited for an opening. Now that the police officer had stepped out of his car and seen that Alex was the one being attacked he jumped to action. Alex swung his leg up and kneed the guy in the kidney and hooked his ankle around his neck and chin and pulled him down to the ground and off of him. The shape-shifter jumped up and dodged to the side as the man started to swing at him again.

Alex dodged every shot with his arms up and jabbed at him at every opening. The other man clearly used to be a boxer of some time or another but was in either a drunken or drugged stupor at the moment. Alex hiked his leg up and kneed the guy in the chin followed by a spin and a hard wide kick to he soft area of his waist. The man fell to his knees holding his stomach and was about to jump up and attack Alex again. Until the officer tazed him to the ground.

The crowd cleared and Desmond ran up to Alex who has a very happy smirk on his face as he licked the other mans blood of his knuckles. The officer ushered the other man into his car and started to tell him his rights.

"You alright?" Desmond asked. Alex grinned at him before he grabbed the front of Desmond's shirt and pulled him in for a kiss.

"Do you even have to ask?" he laughed. Desmond chuckled and pushed him back as the officer walked over to them.

"You alright sir?" he asked.

"Not going to arrest me?" Alex kept the smirk on his face.

"Not at all." The officer shook his head. "Old Carter over there has been on probation for a few months. Now that we have a reason to arrest him we can put his sorry ass away for good."

"Just doing my service to society." Alex laughed making Desmond smack his chest. The last thing he wanted to do was talk to the police.

"We don't get many visitors here." The officer stated noticing Desmond's hood blocking his face. "You folks headed somewhere?"

"Just driving through at the moment. Taking in the sights." Alex replied evenly and went to unhook the bike. "Either way we should be going. No sense in burning time here."

"I see..." Desmond could hear the calculations going off in the officers mind. He decided to take the fast route and hopped on the bike and started it up. Alex jumped on behind him and held on as he took off. The officer frowned at them and took down the license plate on the bike as they left.

"That was kind of cold Desmond." Alex commented as they drove down the empty road.

"I've learned that cops are always on the job and it does you no good to talk to one." Desmond replied. "He was trying to get a fix on us and if he decides to put us in the report we could be in some trouble."

"Calm down." Alex squeezed his arms around Desmond. "We'll be fine. You've got your apple thing and I can survive a nuke blast. Don't worry so much. Lets head off map and we'll be good."

"You have something in mind?" Desmond glanced over his shoulder at Alex's blue eyes.

"That map didn't have a turn off for a 'Silent Hill.'" Alex nodded his head to the sign they were coming up to and Desmond smiled.

"You're right. Good a place as any to avoid our troubles." Desmond took the turn off and zipped down the road.

Alex held on as Desmond picked up speed and sped down the road like it was a race. Though the speed was impressive Alex knew he could do better.

"Why can't I just run again?"

"Oh for the love of..." Desmond hung his head in frustration. "Because I don't want to be carried the whole way."

"But I can..."

"You didn't get to 'eat' did you?" Desmond cut him off.

"Nope, but it was worth it. That prick deserves jail time."

"Why didn't you just consume him and get it over with?"

"Because he had someone with him, I was just to pissed to realize that when you pointed him out. Once I was outside I figured the wife wouldn't be too well off is her abusive hubby just vanished at the gas station."

"Good point."

"So why can't I run?" Alex smirked, he knew he was irritating Desmond and was loving every second.

"Ask that again and you can run your ass back to New York on your own." Desmond hissed making Alex laugh.

Desmond yanked the bike to the side and pulled the breaks as hard as he could to stop them. Alex formed his claws and stabbed them into the ground to help slow them down to a stop.

"What's wrong?" Alex looked around but didn't see any movement. Desmond pointed ahead of them and they saw a large caged bridge with a thick lock over the gate. "Well that's something alright..." They parked the bike and walked up to the gates. Signs saying 'keep out' and 'no trespassing' were tacked to the gate at random points. They were rusted and had obviously been sitting around for years.

"What is this all for? Any idea?" Desmond asked as he palmed the lock.

"Only reason I've seen gates and locks like this was for quarantine areas. But there are no 'biohazard' signs. Maybe the town is condemned?"

"Could be...think we should head back?" Desmond turned to Alex who waked up with his claws and stabbed the lock open. "Guess that's a no." Desmond added as he stared at the claws.

"I don't make a habit of going backwards." Alex ghosted his large claws over Desmond's face and held his chin testing his reaction. "Ready to go?" Desmond grinned an gently took Alex's wrist and slid his hand up to the tip of a claw.

"When you are." Alex matched his grin and hoped on the bike after him and headed up the road. Desmond felt Alex take a breath to speak and cut him off again. "If you ask to run again I will kick you off the bike."

"Okay okay." Alex calmed down. "But why did we get a bike? Wanted me pressed against you for the ride?"

"No it's just...a guilty pleasure of mine."

"Oh really?" Alex leaned in close. "Hope it's not the only one." Desmond shrugged his shoulder and pushed Alex back making him laugh.

The radio of the bike started to spit out massive amounts of loud static at ear splitting levels. Desmond felt the tires slipping out from under them and fought to keep the bike under control while Alex held on as best he could. Alex glanced up and saw a small form run across the road.

"Oh shit!" He yelled and Desmond pulled the handle bars out too far and spun them out of control and onto the road. Alex grabbed Desmond as they started to fall and took the brunt of the fall for them. But it was too much for him and not enough for Desmond.

With a harsh crack Desmond slammed his head into the pavement with Alex who landed on his back, the momentum making him roll out of the now un mans grip and fall on his stomach. Desmond fought the blackness that was threatening to overtake his vision. He opened his eyes and saw the Apple had fallen from his bag and now rolled across the ground before coming to a stop in front of him. He struggled to move, his whole body unable to fight the need for sleep. He heard a young girl chuckle over him and saw a pair of school shoes step up to him and the Apple.

He blinked and both her and the Apple were gone.

He reached his hand out in hopes of calling out to the girl but only managed to see the sign a few feet from him before going completely slack. Desmond's mind took a moment to read the sign before it stopped all conscious thought until its next waking.

**"Welcome to Silent Hill"**

* * *

_**DUN DUN DUN**_

_They made it! But will they be alright? Who took the apple (If you ever watched the movie than you already know or at least be able to guess.) How will they handle Silent Hill? _

_**Review and Follow** the story and find out sooner._

_**R&R**_


	4. Chapter 4

_One more down! And everyone's favorite muscled, pyramid helmet wearing, big knifed tormentor is in this one~_

_Also I realized I never specified exactly what aspect of Silent Hill I'm working with. Sorry about that. I am playing mostly off the first Silent Hill movie seeing as that is what I can re-watch at any point to gather info needed and it is the only part of the Silent Hill series I have seen fully. I never really played the games myself but I did play the second one with my dad and I like how I can mix in a few of those scenes into this story._

_I'm not going to bring in James or Rose or anything like that. This story takes place after all that, but I guess before the third game and 3D movie._

_If you have questions please feel free to add it into your review or just PM me I don't mind. So long as it doesn't spoil anything I will answer you as best I can._

_As always everything belongs to the respected owners. I just wrote the story._

_Enjoy._

* * *

"...'mond. Des...DESMOND!" Alex shook Desmond until he started to cough and move again. "Hot damn...your okay." Alex breathed a sigh of relief and wiped some dirt off his face.

"What?..." Desmond looked around and surveyed the area. He first saw Alex's blue eyes before his sight focused and he took in his entire person. Alex looked completely fine, especially for a guy in a bike crash. Desmond looked at the totaled bike that crashed into the cliff side covered in what looked like snow. He felt something land on his face and wiped it off.

It wasn't snow, but ash. It covered the ground and every surface. Desmond turned his head and followed the road with his eyes until it met the thick fog. He looked around for anything of distinction and saw a spot of green. A sign.

'_Welcome to Silent Hill.'_

Desmond jumped up and almost headbutted Alex. He started to shuffle around in his pocket and bag before frantically looking all over the ground around them. He rubbed his hands over the ash on the ground exposing the black road.

"What wrong?" Alex asked.

"The Apple...It's gone!" Desmond stood up as best he could and continued to look around. "That damn girl! She took it!"

"Girl? What girl?" Alex caught up to Desmond and grabbed his shoulder and elbow to stop him from moving. "Just stop for a second. What girl? And how do you know she took the Apple?"

"Just after the crash. When we were on the ground, you were already out cold... she walked up to me and the Apple...she had to take it." Desmond took a few breaths to calm down.

"Okay relax." Alex rubbed his arms. "I get that that's hard right now. But we'll find this kid and get back your fruit of doom okay. Chances are she just wanted a shiny ball. We'll get it back."

"...y-yeah." Desmond put on a brave face and gave a weak smile. "Okay lets go get it."

"After you gorgeous." Alex laughed and give Desmond a small push to the town.

After a while of following the road buildings came into view through the fog. The road was littered with old stores now boarded up and everything covered in ash. Some areas's looked ready to fall apart. The cars were all older models.

"This place stuck in the times or what?" Alex asked as he walked down the middle of the street. Desmond looked at a few of the cars and shook his head.

"All of these cars are models from around 30 years ago... they clearly haven't moved in a long time. Not to mention all the ash." Desmond walked in step with Alex. "I have a hard time believing anyone can live here at all. Let alone a kid."

"No kidding." Alex agreed. "The ash alone can kill you. The stuff get thick in the lungs and stays there. It would build up like a cement mixture inside you."

"Look at you being smart. Someone you had for dinner teach you that." Desmond laughed.

"Ha Ha. You are so damn funny. I actually learned it from a move with an active volcano going off."

"Oh yeah cause that's so much better." Desmond drawled. They had already walked a few blocks and have seen no people at all. Alex put his hand out and stopped Desmond from moving for a moment. Now that they had stopped they could hear the third set of steps coming from an alley ahead. A small body of blue just at the edge of the fog ran across the street.

"That was her!" Desmond ran after her with Alex in tow. Alex looked at the signs as they ran after the girl who was always just a head of them. They were running down Levin Street and stopped on Bradbury Street. "Where did she go?" Desmond demanded as they looked left and right on the road for her.

"THERE!" Alex grabbed Desmond's sleeve and gave chase to the girl again. They followed her to MidWich Street and lost her again. "Damn! how can one kid be that damn fast?" Alex hissed at loosing sight of her again. "Could it be your fruit of doom?"

"Doubtful. There is no way she knows what it is and if a kid were to use it...it'd tear her mind apart." Desmond jumped when he heard a door slam behind them. They ran in the direction of the sound and stood at the opening of gates to a large building.

"MidWich Elementary..." Alex read from the sign. They shrugged and ran inside.

The walls were torn and worn from years of standing. Papers littered the walls and dust covered everything. The only thing that appeared sturdy was the doors. They walked up the stairs to the main hall and looked around. It was clear the place was abandoned like everything else in this town.

"I can't see a damn thing." Desmond hissed. While his eagle vision could help slightly here, he didn't want to have to use it constantly seeing as it often leaves him missing out on fine details of the areas he's in.

"Looks like the main office, maybe they'll have a flash light in case of power outage?" Alex offered. While he didn't need his sight thanks to his other senses, he'd rather Desmond wasn't walking around blind seeing as he couldn't survive a surprise attack.

Desmond and Alex walked into the room and started to rummage through the papers and cabinets trying to find a flash light. A jingling caught Desmond's ears. Alex tossed him a large ring of keys which he used to open a drawer and pull a large old flashlight out. Desmond shook the flashlight until it turned on right in Alex's face.

"Oh thanks so much little birdie... not like I wanted to see anyway." Alex rubbed his eyes to remove the black spots. Desmond chuckled and walked out of the room to the stairs. They explored a few rooms and found nothing. The heavy silence and creepy setting of the building were quickly settling on their nerves making them jumpy. As they reached the back of the school they heard heavy boots walking towards them.

Desmond couldn't help himself and flashed his light at the sounds direction. Large bodies in gas masks and thick leather suits. Desmond's eagle vision flashed on for a moment but before he really registered what color they were he pulled Alex's sleeve and ran down the hall like a bat outta hell. They ran through the halls as they heard the heavy steps behind them.

They ran down the stairs to the first floor and then out a door to the courtyard and back into the school by the door on the other side. Desmond lead them back up the stairs to the second floor into a room with one table and a few chairs around the room and two other men in the leather suits. They all paused and looked at one another.

The two men in leather glanced at each other and then raised their weapons. The one closest to them held up a large curved cutting blade used in farming and the man behind him held up a metal pole with a large knife stuck to the end of it. The one with the curved blade jumped at Alex and lodged the weapon into his forearm. The other attacked Desmond and tried to lodge the makeshift spear into his abdomen.

Desmond jumped back to avoid the jab and grabbed the end of the spear just above the blade and held it in place. The other man tried to jerk his weapon free but couldn't. He instead swung his arm at Desmond but it met air as Desmond ducked. The man heard a gurgled scream behind him and turned to see what it was. He turned just enough to see the decapitated blood stained corner and scraps of flesh before he felt a sting of pain flow through him.

"That wasn't very nice." Alex hissed as he slid his clawed fingers into the mans body through his back and up until they stuck out of his chest and shoulders. _(Like he does to the guard in the opening of the first game, I always loved that move XD) _ Alex pulled the man off the ground and spun around so they both faced the blood covered walls. In a quick motion he yanked his blades out, splattering more blood around, and shoved the man up in the air to cut him in half.

The walls were nearly painted red from the blood as well as the chair that sat in the corner. Alex grabbed both halves of the man by wrist and ankle before he consumed him as he did his friend. Once the last wave of biomass went over his body Alex calmed his body and changed back to normal. He turned to Desmond and saw the look of shock in his eyes.

"You alright little birdie?" he asked.

"You...you killed them..." Desmond mumbled as he looked at the blood stains that were once people.

"It was them or us. They must not like tourists." Alex shrugged.

"They were innocents!" Desmond hissed.

"They were trying to kill us." Alex growled, he was becoming frustrated with Desmond. "What was I meant to do?"

"You didn't have to kill them!"

"Why? Because your precious Creed says not to?" Alex yelled finally snapping. "Your Creed has you running for your life in a god forsaken hell hole from your own kind. Your old friends are hunting you because of your bullshit Creed! The Blond Bitch. The Techophlie. And your old fuck buddie Brit. asshole, Shaun." Alex bit his lip realizing he went too far.

Desmond looked at him with wide eyes and dropped the spear he was holding. Desmond's wide eyes then narrowed and he glared at the shape-shifter.

"You are a fucking prick Mercer! I'm not some damn slut you can fuck with. And I told you from the start I would not violate my Creed. I don't care how retarded you find it."

"And I told you from the start that I kill people." Alex hissed out.

"Fuck you_ Mercer_." Desmond spit out his name and walk out of the room. "Work your ass back to whatever hole you crawled out of in New York. Everyone there already knows you're a fucking monster." He slammed the door behind him and left a frozen Alex Mercer behind.

Alex took a step and raised his hand to stop him, but froze when he saw the blood on his hand. He watched a crimson strand form a drop and fall into the ground. His eyes followed the drop as it fell and saw all the blood surrounding his feet. He turned and fully took in the blood stained corner and chair. He walked up to the chair and ran a finger over the top, making a clear line in the blood, before sighing and sitting in the seat with his elbows on his knees.

He looked at the blood on his hand again. He watched as more crimson droplets fell to the ground. He used his biomass and absorbed the blood leaving his hand clean. He turned his hand back and forth inspecting it like it was holding all the answers. but there was nothing. Just his now clean hand and the blood stained corner.

"I know I'm a monster... I just wish you didn't have to see it..." Alex hung his head in shame.

* * *

Desmond stormed down the halls he walked into a classroom in hopes to break something and ease the anger. He went to shove a desk but something from the back of the room caught his eye. Some one had moved the dust on a desk leaving a set of small hand prints.

Desmond forgot his anger for curiosity and looked at the desk. He ran his hand over the surface and saw words carved into the desk.

**_Witch. Sin. Sinner. Demon._**

"What the hell?" Desmond opened the desk and saw it full of books. He picked up the top one and read the name on the cover. "Alessa Gillespie?" Demond shoved the book back in the desk and ran out the room when he heard small feet running past. "Hey! Wait!" He chased her to the bathroom at the end of the hall.

The door closed behind him. The room was mostly white but the years had robbed it of some tiles and made the wood stalls chip. Desmond slowly walked up to the stalls as he heard the soft cried of a little girl. He leaned down to look under the stalls for a set of feet but saw nothing.

"Hey. It's alright. Everything is going to be okay." Desmond tried to ease the child's worry as he started to go down the stalls. He made it to the last one and the cries had stopped. He pushed the door open and what he saw made bile rise in his throat.

A man strung up by barb wire. The wire was wrapped all over his body. A large amount wrapped over his eyes and connected to his ankles bending his body back at a near impossible angle. His arms were held up on the sides of the stalls holding him over the toilet. Desmond stopped his nauseous coughing and looked at the wall above the tortured man.

_**Dare you. Dare you. Double Dare You**._

Arrows were pointing to the head of the man's mouth. Desmond could see something sticking out of his mouth. Not knowing why he slowly shuffled his feet toward the man and pulled the stone piece from his mouth. He pulled his arm away from the barbs and stepped away from the man until his form was no longer in sight. With a sigh he looked at the broken stone piece.

**_Grand Ho..._**  
**_Apartm..._**

"Great..." Desmond tapped the stone piece in his hand a few times before pocketing it. He rubbed his head and walked out of the bathroom only to see the three men in leather suits from before turn and see him. Desmond slammed the door when they charged at him. He pressed his weight against it as he yanked the keys out and locked the door. Once it was locked he stepped back as they kept banging against it.

Desmond turned around realizing that he was trapped and alone. He rubbed his hair before leaning on his hands on the sink. He cursed under his breath. His situation just kept getting worse and unlike the last time shit went south he didn't have a group of friends to pull his ass from the fire.

As much as he hated to admit it Alex was right to a point. His own friends had basically turned on him the moment he refused them. He was hunted by Templars and Assassins all to be used for their own gain and views.

Alex asked nothing of him...Alex...

Desmond knew he had messed up just as much as Alex had. But Alex had killed innocents and Desmond could condone that...But were they innocents? Desmond calmed his breath and shuffled through his memories to when they first saw the men in leather suits.

He heard them behind them and flashed the light at them. His tensed and panicked body responded and turned on his Eagle Vision automatically. He had grabbed Alex's sleeve and ran like hell on instinct...instinct..

"My instincts wouldn't have made me run if they were innocents...They were red...They are the enemy... Oh man. Alex..." Desmond hung his head in shame. He didn't think, instead he just prosecuted Alex. He felt like a piece of shit.

Alex had done nothing, but stand by him. Even when they first met he could have just gone crazy and attacked the Blackwatch guards instead of helping him out of the area. He could have taken the Apple, instead he just asked innocent questions and made jokes... He could have just forced himself on Desmond on the roof or in the alley...instead he took things only as far as Desmond was okay with.

"God damn it..." Desmond hissed in a weak voice he looked up at the mirror and saw the tears falling down his cheeks. He could still feel the warmth of Alex's arms around his waist as they drove up here on the bike. And right now he wanted nothing more than to feel his arms holding him again.

Desmond heard the door start to crack behind him and spun around with his blade out. He used his training and calmed his breath instantly for the fight and wiped away his tears. He was prepped for a fight until the banging stopped and the sounds of retreating hurried steps could be heard. Desmond walked up to the door slowly reaching his hand out to turn the key and unlock the door.

A loud siren rang in the distance pulling Desmond's attention to the windows at the top of the walls. The light started to fade and soon he was encased in complete darkness. He pulled out the flashlight and clicked it on. The paint and tiles on the walls peeled off and showed its rotted and bloody underbelly. Desmond stepped away from the walls and moved the light to the stalls. Most of the stalls had literally melted away leaving only the foundation. The last two stalls remained mostly intact.

He kept the light on the last stall and froze when a hand came out and grabbed the side. Groans and slurping could be heard as the form moved more. With a smack it landed on the ground on its belly. Desmond nearly screamed when it rose up by its arms and started to move towards him.

"What the fuck?" Desmond asked as the man stuck its tongue out and started to lick its lips. Its called toward Desmond and smacked its hand on the wall. a filthy red mass moved across the wall and to the floor towards the assassin. That was all the justification he needed to run like hell. Desmond yanked the door open and ran for the stairs.

The halls were all in the same state as the bathroom. Desmond could still hear the man yelling behind him, as well as a thudding and a scraping sound, as he jumped down the last set of stairs to the first floor and shoved the door open to the court yard. He ran half way into the courtyard before stopping cold.

"Alex..." Desmond knew he could take care of himself but he couldn't just leave him behind in this nightmare. He spun on his heel and ran into a solid mass of muscle that knocked him back onto the ground. He quickly regained his composure and looked up to see a large long metal pyramid type helmet looking back at him. Desmond scrambled back and got to his feet as he saw the large beetles crawling at the Pyramid man's feet.

Desmond stood several feet away and looked at the person in front of him. The most outstanding feature was clearly the large metal Pyramid he wore. The helmet tilted to the side making it appear that the large man was examining him in return like something curious and new. Desmond looked down his body and saw his broad chiseled chest cream white chest covered in spots of dirt and... blood. His lower half was covered in a low hanging long skirt made of skins... what kind of skin Desmond wasn't sure, but he wasn't about to ask seeing as it was covered in blood, just like the rest of him, and holding an obscenely large knife that was apparently heavy enough to be dragged behind the muscled man.

Desmond gulped when the man tilted his head to the other side and just kept looking at him. Or at least that's what Desmond thought he was doing seeing as that is the only movement the man has done and the smaller triangles on the helmet did look like eye holes even tho the meshed metal prevented anyone from seeing inside the helmet at all. They stood there just staring at one another for what felt like hours, but was actually just over a minute or so.

The Pyramid man slowly raised his free hand up as if to touch Desmond with only the tips of his fingers just to see if the assassin was real. Desmond felt intimidated by the man before him, but didn't feel hostility so he remained still. The man's hand was just a few inches from poking into his chest when he froze and Desmond jumped back with a yelp. He kicked his leg to rid it of the large beetle that had bit him. Desmond looked at the man, who had now pulled back his hand, was now looking down at the beetles around his feet. The man made a deep groaning sound before swiping the blade up straight into the air, with impressive strength, before swinging it down.

The large knife made a loud clang on the pavement where Desmond had stood. Once the blade was raised in the air Desmond jumped back out of range leaving it to fall to the ground and slice through 3 of the beetles. Desmond didn't wait for another near miss with death and ran into the building through the other door. Desmond jogged up another set of stairs.

_THUMP. THUMP. SCREECH. _

Desmond knew the man was following him so he upped his pace to an even run as he searched for Alex. Pained yells and howling met him as he rounded the corner and found the three men in leather again. They were scrambling to get the beetles off of them as they clearly started to eat them alive. One fell to the ground and was almost instantly covered in the deadly bugs. Desmond switched on his eagle vision and was met with a mass of scrambling red over red.

Desmond kick a beetle off his shoe and kept running down the hall. They weren't innocents and even if they were... there was little he could do for them now. He rounded another corner and ran into more of the beetles. He was surrounded and they were closing in. He backed up as they got closer he could feel the wall nearing his back. Until a door opened and yanked him in.

Desmond struggled as he was grabbed and pulled into the room. The one who pulled him in shoved him to the floor and grabbed the door to pull it closed as the bugs tried to get in. Desmond rolled onto one knee and looked up to see...

"Alex!"

"Hey little birdie..." He grunted. "Mind grabbing that pipe behind ya to close the door." Desmond looked around and saw the half hanging pipe over the door. He pulled it from the wall and walked the heavy pipe over to Alex. They held it to the top of the door and slid it down behind the handles and sidebars.

They stepped back from the door when it looked like it was going to hold. Alex slowly turned to Desmond, not sure how to talk to him now, but was shocked when he lunged forward and held him in a tight hug around his neck.

"Jesus Christ Alex, I am so sorry." Desmond said as he tucked his head into the shape-shifters neck. "I was wrong, those men are not innocents, I jumped to conclusions because I was shocked and stressed about everything and I took it out on you. I'm so sorry." Alex wrapped his arms around Desmond and backed up so he could lean on the back wall with Desmond against his chest.

"It was my fault... I shouldn't have turned that into such a blood bath. I shouldn't have said those things to you. I was just angry and wanted something to yell back." Alex kissed Desmond's temple and leaned his head against you shorter mans. "I'm sorry please forgive me. You are not a slut in any sense of the word, I'm sorry anything I said made you think that for a single second. I'm so sorry."

For a while they just stood their in one another's arms, the scratching at the door could still be heard, but was ignored as the men reveled in the others regained company. They took this moment together knowing that another would be too far and too few away given their situation.

"Are you alright?" Alex asked quietly to Desmond who had still yet to move from his neck.

"I'm fine...just freaked out. What the hell is this place?"

"Hell sounds like a good guess. This place reminds me of a building becoming a hive. All the mushy blood on the walls in all. But those...crawlers are not part of the infected."

"Those crawlers ate those three men we saw when we first came to the school."

"No great loss there." Alex mumbled. "Do you know what that thumping and screeching sound was? I heard it earlier." Desmond leaned back and straightened out to lean on the wall next to Alex and look him in the eye.

"Yeah. It's this huge seriously build guy carrying a huge ass knife." Desmond explained exactly how this man looked in as much detail as he could. About him and their meeting. The helmet. The long skin skirt. The blood. Even his bare muscled chest. Alex grinned.

"He sounds hot. The helmet is an odd detail though." Desmond gave him a bland look.

"Seriously? Out of the entire description you gather that he's hot?"

"Well is he?" Alex gave him a toothy grin. "Be honest now." Desmond crossed his arms and looked away.

"Fine the guy has one damn hot body. He's one well built man that isn't grotesquely proportioned." Desmond admitted.

"Now I wanna get this guys number." Alex laughed. They both froze when they heard the sounds again.

_THUMP. THUMP. SCREECH. _

"You might just get the chance to ask." Desmond replied.

The screeching got louder until it was grinding into their ears. And then, it just stopped. Alex put his hand over Desmond's chest and pushed him back against the wall next to him. They stood their just waiting for their unseen opponent to make a move. They looked at one another, silently asking the other what action should be taken.

Their choice was made for them when the large knife was shoved through the metal of the door and nearly took their heads off. Alex and Desmond each jumped to a corner in the back of the room.

"Holy shit!" Alex yelled as he pushed back against the wall.

"Down! Down! Get down!" Desmond yelled back as he did the same. Alex stepped over to Desmond and grabbed his hand to keep him close as blade pulled back. They stood with their backs flat against the wall with good reason as the blade slid through the door like butter again from another spot.

The blade started to swing around back and forth trying to get the men and also opening a large hole in the door for the crawlers to slip in through.

"Fuck! FUCK!" Alex and Desmond yelled as they started kicking the bugs back while avoiding the swinging knife. The blade was pulled back and lodged into the corner of a wall from the loud slice and thump that followed it's removal from the door. More and more bugs cam through the hole and started to attack their legs in force.

Desmond yelled out when the man's pale arm reached in through the hole to try and grab them with no success. He realized this himself and padded his hand down the door until it found the bar holding the door closed. He started to pull and yank at the bar causing it to bend in a show of the man's obvious strength. Desmond focused on keeping the bug off of them as Alex biomassed his arm into the whip form. He swung it back and stabbed the man's forearm making his jerk his hand from the bar in pain before grabbing it again and puling it even harder.

Alex swung his whip out again and slashed some of the bugs around the mans arm until he managed to get the end of the whip to go through the hole in the door and clang against the pyramid helmet he wore. Sparks flew from the contact making the man pull back with a deep groan. He yanked at the bar two more times before just letting go completely and slowly pulling his arm out.

They watched as all the bugs around them fell off the walls and and decayed away at their feet. The rust vanished from the walls replaced by ash gray. They heard the man shuffle away and drag his knife with him as he went. The hole in the door bent itself back to perfection. Everything returned to how it was.

After a moment of silent debate Alex pulled the bar from the door and stepped out into the hall. The halls had returned to their bland, broken, and dusty appearance. Not crawlers or men in Pyramid helmets. Desmond stepped out behind him and looked around himself. They looked at one anther with shocked looks. Finally one of them spoke.

"What the fuck just happened?" Alex yelled into the empty halls.

* * *

_Good question Alex._

_Don't worry my dear reader. There will be more Pyramid head where that came from. He's too awesome not to be seen as much as I possibly can add him XD_

_And what was with the non-violent action when he first met Desmond?_

_What's going to happen next?_

**_R&R and you might find out sooner._**


	5. RATED M FOR A REASON 2

_Just telling you guys now I know if I looked at the map I'd seriously be screwed as far as the distances between the buildings and goings on in the story line. And I already wrote the previous chapter before i realized my mistake so oh well. lol don't look too much at the geography of the town and you'll be fine ;)_

_Everything belongs to the respected owners, I just wrote the story. Enjoy!_

_On a side note I have noticed that I keep updating on Thursdays so I guess that is when everyone should start to expect the new chapters from now on._

**_R&R_**

* * *

Alex and Desmond recovered from their encounter with 'Pyramid head', as Alex liked to call him, and were now on their way to Katz Street to get to the Wood Side Apartments. Desmond showed Alex the piece of stone he had gotten from the man's mouth in the bathroom. They worked their way outside and Alex brought them to a bus schedule map. A few buildings were listed making their traversing the town easier.

The Church, hospital, school, and the Wood Side Apartment complex located on Katz Street were all shown.

They stayed close together as they traveled. Alex kept his ears open and Desmond kept his Eagle Vision on seeing as fog didn't effect it too badly. While he still couldn't see the end of the street, he could see further out than Alex and could better warn them. After all a mass of red would be easy to spot in a void of white.

"So your boyfriend was quite the party man don't you think?" Alex joked as they walked.

"Oh yes. He wanted your approval before ravishing me in the apartments where heading to." Desmond teased back. "Couldn't you tell with the killer knife and man eating bugs?"

"All I know is the people here give me some bad indigestion." Alex held a hand to his stomach. "Never had this issue before."

"You going to be okay?"

"I'll be fine. Just not used to the empty feeling I got after consuming those two...remind me not to do it again if we see more." Alex requested.

"Sure. But what do you mean empty?" Desmond asked as he stepped over the manhole cover. "Were they not meaty enough to fill you?" Alex chuckled a little.

"When I consume someone I get a full feeling in my stomach, yeah. But I also get a complete feeling in my head from their memories and mannerisms." Alex tapped his temple with one finger. "These guys though...It's all fuzzy, like they didn't even know what to think on their own. I got bits and pieces from them, like the bus maps and the names of the places. But that's about it."

"That's concerning then..."

"Not much we can do about it now. We just got to keep walking till we get more pieces to the puzzle." Desmond nodded at Alex as they came to the apartment complex. They couldn't find anything on the map that matched the stone slab so instead decided to investigate the closest building Alex recognized the name of.

"Got any info on where we should go in here?" Desmond nodded to the door as they walked in, flashlight in hand.

"Actually yes. We go left to the West entrance and up the stairs to the pool area then through the double doors to the second floor. A set of stairs will be right down the hall... And the number three-'O-seven jumps out at me." Alex explained as they made it to the stairs.

"Wow...that is helpful." Desmond laughed. "Room three-hundred-seven, it is then." Desmond paused at the door at the top seeing that it was held closed by a long pipe. Desmond shrugged and pulled the pipe free to push the doors open. He kept hold of the pipe seeing as his short hidden blade could only do so much for him here.

"Lets be careful. Some one probably had that pipe there for a reason." Alex cautioned as they moved further into the courtyard. Desmond nodded and kept the pipe tight in his hand as they walked more. They saw the doors and started to make their way towards them straight across the courtyard. Until Alex fell that is.

Not watching his step so much as his destination Alex misplaced his foot and landed in a heap on the water-less pool. He cursed as he stood up and heard a teeth grinding metal screech. For a moment he thought Pyramid head had returned but the lack of thumping and the pitch of the sound were missing and wrong.

"ALEX WATCH OUT!" Desmond yelled from the top of the pool's side as he leaned over to see Alex better. Alex didn't look up and instead just responded to Desmond's yell. He jumped left and avoided whatever was attacking him. When he was stable again he looked up to see three grotesque figures.

They looked like arm-less women in thick platform shoes but completely covered in a wrap of skin. The only opening was a hole in their chests. The one closest to him currently had a black substance dripping from the hole. Alex looked at where he had been standing and saw the black smudge on the wall, slowly eating away at the stone wall.

"Shit. They spit acid Desmond!" Alex clarified as he pulled out his claws. "Stay back."

His command went ignored as Desmond slipped the pipe into the back loop of his jeans and circled around to the side of the pool to get closer to the enemy in the back of the group. He pulled his blade out and jumped high above the creature. His shadow engulfed it's as he descended and with a slip of metal into skin. It was dead with a hole in it's head.

Alex took the distraction Desmond gave him with the other two and extended his tendrils to grab all three bodies and pull them to himself. His biomass worked quickly to absorb the foreign matter into his body until there was nothing left but the small blood stain from where Desmond had split one of their heads with his blade.

Alex took a moment to get his bearings. The new cells in his body were taking longer to integrate than a normal human's would and he knew that he could never take their form. He got no memories from them either, just instincts.

"Are you okay?" Desmond asked. He walked over to a baby carriage in the pool he saw a shining piece of metal and pulled out a key with the number '307' carved into it.

"Yeah... just not used to what I'm getting from those guys." Alex shook his head again.

"More memories?" Desmond walked to the side of the pool, after holding up the key to show Alex, and ran up it to grab the small ladder at the top to climb out.

"No... Instincts maybe? Urges?" Alex tried to clarify.

"Urges?"

"I'm not sure yet. I've never experienced this before. My cells are still degrading them to be used in my body." Alex jumped out of the pool and landed right next to Desmond. "Until that part is finished I don't know what they gave me. It's usually instantaneous but those things were clearly not human."

"So long as you don't turn into one and start spitting acid I'm sure we'll work through it." Desmond assured as he started to walk to the doors. Alex paused to stare at Desmond before snapping out of his daze and following after him.

They walked in silence to and up the stairs as they made their way to room 307. Desmond because he wanted to be sure he heard any other surprises before they jumped out at them. And Alex because he couldn't focus on anything else besides Desmond's pert ass. More than once he felt the urge to pin Desmond to the wall or just reach out and feel his ass through his jeans, but shook those feelings off as soon as they arose.

"Found it." Desmond whispered to be sure he didn't alert anything around them to attack. He gently put the key into the lock and opened the door.

Boy did he wish he hadn't.

Desmond gasped when Alex put a hand over his mouth to stop any sound from coming out at the sight before them. Alex glanced around the room and pulled Desmond into a closet with him and shut the door behind them. They couldn't take their eyes from the bizarre sight before them.

After stepping into the room a mans deep moans could be heard. After looking into the kitchen area they found out the source. Pyramid head was currently raping two persons' made of torso's and 4 legs. Alex kept his hand on Desmond's mouth regardless of the fact that they were both too frozen to make a sound. Pyramid's moans got louder and more husked and his thrusts became more violent as he continued on. He held the two bodies together as he thrusted and held up the lower legs of the one he was violating.

Alex finally realized what urge he had received from the three creatures in the pool.

Lust.

Alex could feel his pants grow tighter and had to bite his lip to stop himself from moaning as Desmond pushed back against him when Pyramid Head let out a deep groan as he released into the Mannequin like person. The Mannequin fell limp, apparently dead, and Pyramid head pulled his long skirt back up and properly covered himself. He grabbed the other Mannequin by a leg and dragged it along the floor apparently headed out the door with it.

Until it sprang to life and tried to struggle away. Pyramid head clearly didn't like this seeing as he pulled it up and slammed it on the ground. He raised his boot and slammed it down on it's torso making it splatter blood. Pyramid started to shake his head in appearance of pain and turned to the occupied closet. He slowly made his way toward the two trespassers.

Desmond looked around the closet for anything that could help them. His eyes landed on a gun with a full clip next to Alex's arm. Quickly he reached back, snapped in the clip, and unloaded the bullets at Pyramid head. Most of the shots missed him and the few that made contact just hit his helmet and sparked as they ricocheted off.

He seemed to become annoyed at this and shook his head to rid the feeling of the bullets making his helmet ring. He changed course and walked out the door making it slam as he left.

Desmond and Alex held their breath as they waited to be sure he was gone before relaxing. Desmond leaned back fully into Alex with a sigh but he froze up when he leaned into something hard.

"Alex...?"

"Y-yeah...?"

"That's not the pipe poking me in the back is it...?" Desmond asked,

"...n-no..."

"Seriously? That got you hot?" Desmond tried to turn around in the tight confines of the closet but Alex wrapped his arms around his waist and pinned him there. The movement did however dislodge the pipe from Desmond's pants and it fell freely to clang on the floor.

"The urge those things gave me was a damn high dose of sexual frustration." Alex's voice was heavy and restrained. "I can barely control myself." Alex moaned and started to hump Desmond's ass to get some friction.

"We...we can't. Not here..." Desmond reasoned.

"I don't think I can stop myself... and besides, it doesn't look like he's going to be coming back." Alex slid a hand under Desmond's jacket and shirt while the other started to unbutton the front of his pants. Desmond grabbed Alex's wrists as they moved but didn't try to restrain them. Not like he could anyway.

"Alex...I..." Desmond moaned when Alex started to bite and suck at the back of his neck.

"I won't fuck you in this shit hole closet or even this filthy building." Alex husked in his ear as he unzipped Desmond's pants. "A beautiful body like yours needs to be worshiped in a proper setting. On a clean bed. In a safe environment." Alex licked at Desmond's ear before biting the lobe. "I won't fuck you here Desmond. But you can bet your firm, sweet ass I'm going to make you come."

****Sex Scene Start****

Alex shoved his hand down Desmond's jeans and into his boxers to grab his half hard shaft. His free hand grabbed one of Desmond's hands and pulled it around his back to wrap it around his own heated member.

"Jerk me off as I jerk you off." Alex's hot breath ghosted over Desmond's ear making his whole body shake. He trusted Alex to keep his word and not force him, but he also knew that Alex could hardly control himself from the urges those things had given him on top of the show Pyramid head had just given them. With a nod Desmond slowly rubbed his hand up and down over Alex's member as he did the same for him.

Alex groaned as Desmond moved his hand and his hips started to buck into his hold from the pleasure. Alex let his tendril come out again and wrap around Desmond like last time. A thick tendril slid up his torso and up his neck. It poked at Desmond's lips asking for entry. When he didn't open up Alex gave a hard bite to his neck making him gasp and giving the tendril an opening to slide in his hot orifice.

Desmond moaned around the tendril in his mouth as it moved around and basically violated his mouth. Alex held Desmond's mouth open with his free hand to let the tendril pull out of his mouth covered in his saliva. The now slick tendril ghosted over Desmond'd flesh before quickly wrapping around his hard member.

"Oh god!" Desmond bucked into the tendrils' hold and let his head fall back against Alex's shoulder. "A-Alex..."

"That's right my little birdie." Alex started to pump the tendril and moved his hand to wrap around the one Desmond had wrapped around him. With his hand over his he started to thrust into their joined hold over his heated rod while twisting their hold to increase the friction.

The air of the closet became heated and lust filled as the two intruders jerked one another off. Desmond moaned into Alex's shoulder and Alex grunted into Desmond's hair. His thrusts became more forced and the tendril started to pump Desmond faster.

"Ah..AH...Alex...feels good...don't stop." Desmond moaned as he started to thrust into the tendril more.

"You either little birdie. I'm not going to last much longer." Alex pulled Desmond's head to his and kissed him as they neared their completion. Alex trusted frantically until he reached his release and came on their joined hands and Desmond's jacket. He screamed into Desmond's mouth as he came sending vibrations through the assassin's body bringing him to his end as well.

****End Sex Scene****

They stayed together for a short while until they regained their composure are fixed their clothes. Desmond pulled open the closet door and pulled off his now stained jacket.

"You... feeling better." Desmond asked still out of breath.

"Bright as rain..." Alex mumbled as he steadily worked his way back to full awareness.

"That's...great." Desmond didn't comment on the messed up phrase Alex used and instead walked into the kitchen. He desperately ignored the abused and bloody messes that Pyramid head left of the two Mannequins and focused on washing the sperm out of his jacket in the sink. "So...um..."

Desmond nearly dropped his jacket into the water when a set of arms wrapped around his waist and held him close. He could feel Alex's even breathing against his back and his head resting between his shoulder blades.

"I'm sor..."

"If I didn't want it I would have stabbed you." Desmond cut him off and went back to cleaning the patch on his jacket. "Besides. those things messed you up. It's better we got it taken care of now instead of later when you lost all reason." Alex glanced at the dead bloody Mannequin next to them and knew Desmond was right. If the urge had been any stronger, if he had absorbed one more of those things...

...he'd have raped Desmond.

"I'm not consuming another damn thing from this shit hole town." Alex decreed as he gave Desmond a squeeze and rubbed his forehead into Desmond's black shirt.

"Not going to argue that." Desmond rung out most the water from his jacket and held it up to Alex. "Thirsty?" he laughed. Alex smirked and poked the jacket. His biomass swarmed over it and pulled back into his finger in a matter of seconds leaving behind a clean and dry white jacket. "Thanks. So where to now?"

"Church?" Alex replied.

"Need to confess your sins?" Desmond joked.

"I heard bells while we were separated in the school. I didn't think of it till now." Alex then held up the stone slab. "But I also now know that this is part to a key chain for hotel room keys at the Grand Hotel. Which is on the way to the Church anyway." he smirked.

"You are fantastic, have I told you that?" Desmond laughed happily as he put the slab back into his back pocket. "Lead the way all knowing one."

"Aw but I like when you walk ahead of me." Alex teased as he walked over to the window. "Better view." He grabbed a chair and slammed it against the glass making it shatter and creating an easy exit. Desmond walked into Alex's open arms and held on as he jumped out the window and landed with a hard thud on the pavement.

Once they were both on their feet they looked around for any movement and moved on when the coast was clear. A quick jog through the streets and a few alleys lead them to the Hotel entrance. Alex took the lead and opened the door. Yelling could be heard from inside and something banging around. Alex and Desmond ran towards the sounds and saw a young woman throwing rocks and pieces of broken wood at an old woman curled up on the floor. Desmond ran up and caught the rock that would have smashed the poor old woman's head in mid air while Alex followed his lead and grabbed the young red heads wrists to stop her from throwing things.

"Calm down woman." Alex hissed and raised her wrists high above her head to stretch her up to the point that her feet nearly left the ground before letting go and dropping her to her knees. Desmond tried to stop the old woman from running off but she knew the area better and practically vanished in down the hall.

"She's gone." Desmond confirmed to Alex as he walked back to them. He paused when he felt something crunch under his foot. He looked down and found a pile of the stone slabs and keys. Desmond looked into the desk and saw nothing, but found a folded piece of paper with much less dust covering it than everything else. He picked up the paper and unfolded it.

"Who are you?" Alex demanded from the red haired girl as she picked up her bag and stuffed the cans on the floor into it. "Why are you here?"

"Anna." She lolled her head to the side as a child would when trying to act cute after being caught with their hand in the cookie jar. "Mother was hungry." She held up the can in her hand before putting it in her bag. Alex quickly figured out that she would be of little, if any, help at all.

"Alex." Desmond called. Alex stepped to his side and looked at the paper he was holding. A disturbing drawing by a child in a very dark setting. Desmond turned the page over and found three times drawn there in crayon. "Room One-Eleven." Alex nodded and followed Desmond up the stairs to the second floor with Anna coming with them.

Desmond and Alex walked the hall at a brisk pace and met an impasse when the found the rooms 112 and 110, but no 111. Desmond looked at the portrait of a young woman screaming as she was burned alive while tied to a ladder.

"The first Burning." Anna said in a pleased voice. "The fathers of my fathers purified the lands in the name of the lord by burning away the sins of others."

"Witch burning's." Alex frowned at the picture. Desmond started at the picture and unsheathed his hidden blade. He held his hand back and shoved his blade into the thick painting. He ripped a line down and saw a door.

"Found it." He cut several more lines and walked through the hole into room 111. The room was very small and nearly empty. Alex pointed out the hole in the wall that lead to the next building. He jumped through first and held his hand out for Desmond to pull him across. Desmond walked further into the room as Alex helped Anna across. A set of fast paced small feet above him caught his attention.

A flash of blue clothing and Desmond was off. He ran up a set of metal stairs and followed the girl to the upper room. The room was covered in ash and dust. A large fire had obviously happened here. Chard wood and bent metal from the fire were shewn about the ground. A large hole with steel foundation beams sticking out of the sides sat in the middle of the room. Desmond saw the girl from across the hole crying in a ball.

"Stay there kid." Desmond looked at the beams and judged them stable enough. "I'm coming over." Desmond hopped from beam to beam weightlessly and landed on the other side as if he had just walked. He slowly approached the girl and held out his hand to her. He stepped back when she stood up and looked at him with all black eyes. "The hell?"

"Not quite. But close." She giggled. "You're not like the others that come here."

"That's because I'm here to get the Apple back." Desmond replied.

"Apple?" she turned her head to the side.

"It'd a metal gold ball." Desmond explained. "I didn't expect you to know it's name. But I know you at least know where it is. You made Alex and I crash our bike and took the Apple off the ground in front of me before I passed out." She smiled at him and spun her arms back and forth in half circles around herself.

"You are different."

"You have no idea Alessa." Desmond kept a straight face as he looked at her. Not sure what to expect from the child in front of him. "Are you going to give it back to me. Or send us on more wild goose chases."

"I don't have it right now. But I will give it back..." Alessa smiled but it fell when she heard Alex and Anna running towards them. "Don't trust them. The Church is a curse." Alessa's arms set on fire. "Go with _him_. _He'll_ bring you to Alessa." And then she was gone.

"Desmond!" Alex came into view with a dazed Anna behind him. "What the hell are you doing over there?" Desmond hoped back over the support beams and joined them on the other side.

"I saw her."

"The girl?" Alex looked behind him and saw nothing. "Where is she?"

"She left already. She's not too fond of our company." Desmond glanced at Anna who looked at the large metal circle with a cross in admiration. "She left a message though."

"What?" Desmond opened his mouth to reply, but clamped it shut when all the birds in the building flew up and out to the skies all at once.

"Ohhhh. We have to GO!" Anna ran to the exit and yelled at them. "NOW!" she whined. Alex and Desmond followed her out the hole in the wall and down to the streets. "The Church isn't far." Desmond and Alex followed after Anna down the road.

A loud siren like before sounded off and grew louder as they ran. People started to pour from all over and ran through the tombstones of the cemetery and up the stairs with practiced ease in their frantic state. Desmond stopped at the top of the stairs making Alex stop just before the entrance.

Anna had stopped on the steps and was trowing rocks at the old woman again while screaming at her. Desmond yelled out for her to stop but was drowned out by the siren. The darkness set in and Desmond pulled out his flashlight. Anna had picked up a large chunk of stone from the steps of the church and swung back to throw it. Desmond's voice froze in his throat as masses from the darkness formed behind her into a large and very familiar shape.

Pyramid head stretched his arms out with fisted hands, as if waking from a long rest, and grabbed Anna by the scruff of her neck and picking her up off the ground as if she were a doll. Desmond back up into Alex as they both stared in aw at the show of strength.

He walked up the stairs to the Church with a struggling Anna in his grip. When he reached the top he paused to look at Alex and Desmond who stared back. Desmond was about to step toward him when he felt several sets of hands grab his clothes and pull him back into the Church doors. He heard Alex protesting behind him showing that he had received the same treatment.

Desmond looked through the closing doors and saw Pyramid head gave a howl of anger. He ripped off Anna's dress before grabbing her naked chest. Alex lunged to Desmond and pulled him to his chest and tucked his own face into the assassins short hair to stop then from watching was was to come next. A scream of horrible pain and a sick splattering sound against a hard surface and finally the closing of large wooden doors.

Slowly Alex lifted his head from Desmond's and let go of his tight grip on the assassin's head and back. They pulled far enough apart to see the red splashes of blood on the marble floor of the entrance, stopping just before it covered their feet. They breathed a sigh each and both sat up.

"Are you okay?" Alex asked Desmond quietly. Desmond nodded his head and held his chest over her heart to calm it's rapid beating.

"I'll be okay. Thanks for that." Desmond was grateful for Alex's inhuman reflexes that saved them both from a horrible sight. Unfortunately the other occupants of the church didn't seem to think so.

They started to cry out "witch" in chants while pointing at Alex mainly, but Desmond also. They started to reach out as of to pull them apart. Alex jumped up and pulled Desmond with him. The first one to touch him was an older man with rotted teeth. Alex sneered at him and punched him hard enough to fall back and knock a few other men down with him. The crowed backed off and sank low in cowardice.

"This is a sanctuary!" A woman yelled as she walked up to the crowd in an orderly fashion. She glanced at Alex and Desmond before focusing her attention on a crying woman muttering about Anna. "Shhhh my dear. Anna chose to play in the devils' playground and paid for it with her life. Her death is not the fault of these strangers. Now we must pray." She the walked over to the center of the cathedral and got on her knees with everyone else and lead the prayer.

Alex and Desmond watched this for a moment before walking over to a set of stairs the lead to the upper watching areas. They closed the door behind them as they watched everyone lost in prayer. Desmond rested his chin on his folded arms on the railing as he looked down at all of them. Alex chose to lean on his elbows in a hunched position.

"So what did she say?" Alex whispered after making sure that no one would hear him. Desmond looked at Alex before copying his posture but clasping his hands up and holding them over his mouth. If anyone saw them talking they would jut assume he was in prayer and even if they didn't believe that then his joined hands would prevent anyone from trying to read his lips.

"To stay away from the Church. Don't trust the people here. And follow _him_ back to her." Desmond drawled off in an exhausted breath.

"Oh great." Alex tossed a hand up and leaned back on the bench with his head hanging over the back. "Well you can be sure we'll follow the second one. We already broke the first one in panic...as for that though..."

"_Him_ being exactly who you're worried about." Desmond exhaled his laugh at Alex's less than pleased expression. "She did confirm that she plans to give it back..."

"But you think she wants something in return?" Alex finished and knew he was right when he was met with silence. "So what now?"

"We play along with these people. Get information from the head woman and leave when the Darkness goes. After that we wait for it to come about again and do as she told us to." Desmond watched the people with sharp eyes as he looked over all of them.

"Works for me. You clearly have a better grip on the technical's than I do." Alex noticed a flash of gold in Desmond's eyes but as soon as it was there it vanished. "Do I even want to ask the color?"

"Their all red...and grey" Desmond tensed as they finished their prayers and the head woman looked up at them before got to the stairs that lead to where they were. "Alex..."

"I have no problem shutting up for this." he raised his hands in surrender. He leaned back on the bench and draped his hands over the back as he crossed his ankle over his knee.

The doors opened and showed the woman in a long purple dress and a long horse neck. Desmond sighed before putting on his Italian face and politely introduced himself and Alex to the woman. She smiled back and did the same in kind. Desmond fought the bile that rose in his throat as they spoke and couldn't wait for the moment when the doors opened again so they could get as far away from these people as possible.

He just had to tough it out.

* * *

_And there you go! _

_I know I'm a freak for writing this chapter as I did but most of you are just mad you didn't think of it so NYA *Sticks tongue out like a complete adult.* ;p _

_All of the monsters in Silent Hill are symbolic of some horrible thing focused mainly around sexual frustrations and torment. I figured if Alex gained memories and mannerisms from people then why shouldn't he get the urges that the monsters are the embodiment of._

_I've been writing through the night so I'm a bit drowsy, if their are mistakes I apologize. I hope they didn't hamper your reading experience. I have gone over this an extra time or two just in case but I might have missed something._

**_R&R plz and tank-Q_**


	6. Chapter 6

_There we go! A bit short but they can't all be long chapters._

_uh...hehehe...sorry it's kinda late XP_

_Everything belongs to the respected owners yadda yadda. I just wrote the story._

* * *

Alex sat on the very back bench of the upper level near the doors and Desmond spoke to Christabella, the high priestess, down below. He sat back with his arms over the back of the seat and an ankle crossed over his knee. He drummed his fingers as he waited for Desmond to return with the official game plan.

As soon as Desmond told him that they were two blue dots in a chapel of red he was set on edge. Desmond said that some people came up as grey, meaning unimportant but that doesn't mean they couldn't be a danger in the future. He made sure to keep to himself and glare at anyone that made eye contact. He started to shake his leg as he continued to wait. This place was a living nightmare. Alex would take on a full Hive and go on a date with Elizabeth Green rather than just sit here. At least then he'd be moving and killing things to ease the tension, cause lets face it; Green was like a Preying-Mantis and would try and eat Alex's head at the end of the night. He couldn't take it any more sitting and jumped to his feet.

He looked over the balcony at the constantly praying people. He scanned the crowd and checked on Desmond. He was in a deep conversation with Christabella and had an unhappy but patient frown on his face. When she turned to speak to one of her followers Desmond looked up and gave Alex a calming smile. Alex gave one in return and spun around to look out the window as to not distract Desmond.

He walked up to the dirty window and used his sleeve to clean off enough dirt to see outside. The Darkness still had a hold on the town. Alex couldn't see much, but could make out the closer beings. He hissed in displeasure when he saw two of those arm-less creatures near the gates. The last thing he wanted was to be near those damn things again. He grinned as he saw them crawl away, a faint metal screeching heard as they left.

Alex leaned on the stone wall as he looked out the window for anything of note. He caught a glint in the darkness and focused on it. He sucked in a breath when he saw what was causing it.

A large ass knife.

"That damn S.O.B." Alex mumbled as he leaned up with his forearm against the glass of the window above his head to help him keep his balance as he leaned close enough to feel the chill of the glass ghost over his skin. Pyramid head was no where in sight but his trademark weapon was stabbed into the ground just off the church grounds. Alex sighed and rolled his eyes. "He expect us to meet him there?"

"What now?" Desmond asked as he leaned on the opposite side of the window from Alex with his arms crossed over his chest. Alex nudged his head in the direction of the window and returned to staring at he knife. Desmond followed his head motion and caught sight of the blade. "Is that...?"

"Yup."

"Did he...?"

"Most likely."

"But why?"

"He probably wants to meet there... or he just likes to scare the crap outta these people. Either way works for me really."

"And what do you two find so interesting in the Darkness outsiders?" Christabella's tall henchmen that looked like a Severus Snape wanna be asked with a sneer.

"Looks like you lot have an admirer." Alex drawled back and pointed to the knife. He paled slightly at the sight of the knife before coughing into his fist.

"The demons guardian often stabs his blade there to keep us out of his territory. It will vanish with the darkness as always." With that he quickly walked off to hide behind Chirstabella's skirt.

"So what are we going to do?" Alex asked.

"Once the darkness lifts we head to the Lakeview Hotel. They said that _he's_ been seen in that area most so we'll find him there."

"Ah...sounds like a deathtrap." Alex grumbled.

"Well it's all we got right now." Desmond sighed. Alex put his hand on his shoulder and gave a reassuring squeeze.

"We'll just have to figure it out then." Alex smiled. "This place hasn't broken us yet." Desmond placed his hand over Alex's and gave to a squeeze before they both pulled away to avoid wandering eyes. "Sit down and take a nap. I'll wake you when it lifts."

"What about you?"

"Sleeping is a luxury for me. I can do it, but I don't ever really need it." Alex gave him a playful shove to the closest bench. "Now go to sleep little birdie." Alex turned back to the window as Desmond laughed and plopped down on the bench as instructed. He looked up at the decorated ceiling and felt his eyes grow heavy. Soon he gave into his exhaustion and fell asleep.

* * *

Desmond was shaken awake gently by an Arabic voice above him. He moved his hand over his face to block out the light as his eyes tried to focus on the shadow looming over him. His tired mind slipped on his Eagle Vision and he was greeted with a mass of Blue. The blue mass laughed and said something else in Arabic.

"What? Speak English." Desmond moaned as he slowly sat up.

"Sorry, just wanted to be sure of who I was dealing with. I said 'Don't tease me like that little birdie'." Alex whispered the last part in the assassins ear and grinned at the shiver it sent down his spine. Desmond huffed at remembering Ale'x fethis for his changing eye color.

"Will you control yourself? We're in a church full of cultist that worship every decimal in the bible." Desmond hissed back as he stood and fixed his jacket and backpack. Alex stepped up behind him and made it look like he was helping Desmond adjust his back pack.

"But you look so_ fuck-able_ when you sleep." Alex whispered back.

"You are impossible." Desmond gave up.

"And you keep me around anyway." Alex laughed. "Ready to go find your boyfriend?"

"Jealous?"

"You wanting to walk into the lions den holding hands with a tall, muscled, mysterious man for your fruit of doom?" Alex waved his hand in a dismissive manner. "Nah. Not at all."

"You forgot something in there." Desmond smirked and turned to Alex.

"Whats that?"

"My crazed biomassed sex fiend of a lover squeezing my ass with every step." Desmond laughed at Alex's shocked expression and walk out the side door to the stairs that lead to the floor level. Alex shook his head and jogged after him with his hands shoved in his pockets. Desmond waited for him at the now open door of the Church.

"We wish you safe passage outsiders." Christabella said as she gave a small bow of her head. "I don't expect to see either of you again, but I will pray for you." Alex resisted the urge to sneer at her and just nodded and joined Desmond outside.

"Once we get around the corner I am running us to the damn hotel wither you like it or not. The faster we get away from this place the better I'll feel." Alex stated as they walked down the street. Desmond just nodded his head and explained how to get there from a small hand drawn map on a piece of scrap paper.

"Is that supposed to be a Ferris wheel?" Alex asked as he pointed to a misshapen diamond with a bunch of triangles stuck to it at random points.

"Yeah. Christabella said that we'd pass the Lake Side Amusement Park just before the Hotel. But it's been locked off for years."

"Maybe we'll come back here some day and take a ride on the Merry-Go-Round." Alex laughed.

(_Oh possible hint at a sequel for this story~ wonder if I should bother...KEEP READING PEOPLE NOTHING TO SEE HERE. MOVE ALONG!_)

"Oh yeah. Sounds like a blast."

Alex grabbed Desmond by his sleeve and pulled him back and off balance so he could pick him up on his back piggy back style. Alex ran at top speed occasionally dodging an obstacle and running up to a roof or two. Desmond just pointed out their needed direction without making Alex stop.

In no time flat they were at the entrance of the hotel. Alex was pleased at his timing and Desmond grumbled about having to fix his cloths again.

"Lets go." Alex ushered him inside the doors wanting to get everything over with and leave this town. Desmond pulled out his handy dandy flashlight and shined it around. They paused when they heard a soft crackling sound around them. When the sound stopped Desmond continued on down the hall, not realizing that Alex was still looking for the cause of the sound.

Desmond tripped on a piece of lifted wood on the floor and caught himself on the wall. While this prevented him from falling it sent enough vibrations up the walls to shake the rotten beams in the ceiling. Desmond jumped forward and Alex jumped back to avoid the mash of debris that fell out of the ceiling. As the dust settled both mean looked at the blockage with disdain.

"Damn it! Step back Desmond I'll clear it." Desmond took a step back but froze when he saw the cracked and barely held up ceiling.

"NO! DON'T" he yelled.

"What?"

"The ceiling is too heavily damaged. It'll crush us both." Desmond looked behind him and saw a set of stairs. "This place is a hotel, find some stairs on your side down the hall and meet be on the second floor."

"Got it. Be careful!"

"You too." Desmond listened as Alex's rushed steps head down the hall. He nodded when he couldn't hear him any more and spun on his heel to jog up the stairs. Desmond kept his flash light ahead of him and was careful of the corners and floor boards. As he neared the corner to the main hallway for the rooms his flash light went out. "Damn..."

Desmond smacked the flashlight a few times and shook it until the light came back. Desmond looked up and ducked as the glint of silver caught his eye. He felt wind move over his head and looked forward to see a dirty nurse in a skimpy outfit. Her body was twitching and he could hear her taking in little gasps of breath. She raised her hand again and moved to stab him but Desmond beat her to the punch and lodged his hidden blade into her neck. She fell to the floor in a heap.

Desmond sighed when he was sure she was down before he heard another gasping nose in front of him. He moved the light and found more than five nurses in the hall all looking at him and their falling comrade. All at once they started to move towards him in twitchy slow steps. Desmond took a step back for every step they took towards him. He saw an open door on his left and dived for it as the Nurses all lunged at once.

He jumped through the door and rolled on the floor, landing in a crouch, and pushed off to the only other room in the area. The slipped into the tiled room as he heard the gags and gasps get closer and slammed the door closed with the lock. Desmond backed away from the door and just waited for them to loose interest and go away.

That hope almost seemed short lived until a slicing sound and small womanly screeches could be heard through the oak door. For a moment only silence laid in the area. But then the bathroom door was ripped away, molding and all, to reveal Pyramid head.

"Jesus Christ." Desmond mumbled as the pale man tossed the now broken door across the room. Desmond looked at his feet and saw the bodies of the Nurses as well as the bloody spear in his hand. "Change of weapons?" Desmond tried to keep it cool while talking to the incredibly dangerous man before him.

Pyramid head advanced on Desmond and you assassins instincts kicked in when his back hit the wall. His eagle vision turned on and Desmond physically paled.

"Oh shit..." Before him was a large mass of deep and unrelenting red. He raised his spear and pointed the sharp end at Desmond's side. Desmond was frozen to the spot when he felt the pressure of the spear against his lower left abdomen. He didn't even breath as the larger man assessed what he was going to do next. A deep rumble came from under his helmet and he slowly pushed the spear forward and into Desmond's flesh.

Desmond cried out as the spear slowly sank into him. The flashes of pain searing through his body was pure torture. Desmond was so confused. Alessa needed his help...why would she make Pyramid head kill him now? Desmond focused through the immense pain and glared at his attacker.

He quickly saw many differences form that last time he saw the man. For starters he was using a damn spear and not his large knife. Then there was his helmet, instead of the aged black it was now a rustic color and the tip in the front was flat and not pointed. His skin was more of grey tan and his veins pulsed red as they bulged under his skin. But the easiest to spot was the blood that stained his skin completely in dark red all they way up to just before his shoulders.

This was not the Pyramid head they came looking for and Desmond cursed himself for being so careless.

"DESMOND!" Alex yelled from behind the fake Pyramid head. He grabbed the larger mans shoulder and pulled him back as well as make him yank out the spear as he slipped in front of Desmond to block any further attacks. Desmond put his hand over his wound and fell to his knees. "Stay with me." Alex said over his shoulder and changed his aright arm into a large blade to stab at other man.

He pushed the fake back by force to keep Desmond from getting hurt further. Alex swung wildly at the fake, leaving many scratches and slices all over his arms and torso. Alex jumped back when the fake went to retaliate and shifted his arms into the heavy smashers. He jumped up and slammed both hammers on the top of the fakes head making a loud gong sounding echo. The fake fell back and laid motionless on the floor.

Alex rushed back to Desmond when he heard him coughing and found him on his knee's holding his bleeding stomach..

"Damn it little birdie...this is your idea of being careful?" Alex looked at the wound a cringed. "We need to get you back to town and get this stitched." Alex gently lifted Desmond onto his back and kicked out a window. Desmond was breathing heavy on his neck as he ran to the town.

"S-stop..." Desmond weakly demanded. Alex paused in his running just outside of town and looked back at the assassin.

"What? Desmond we don't have time to goof around."

"The people will...ask too many questions if they see you...carrying me." Desmond pulled his legs from Alex's grip and slid down his back to stand on the ground with in uninjured side against Alex's and his arms over his shoulder. "No way to explain how you carried me so far..." Desmond placed his hand on his side and looked up at the windows or any movement. "Can't risk them seeing."

"Bu-but..." Alex spit at the ground and cursed. He knew Desmond was right, but didn't want to take the chance of going the slow route since Desmond was losing blood. He took on most of Desmond's weight and started a steady even pace back to the church. "I can't believe that prick did this to you."

"That one was a fake...or at least not the one we want." Desmond groaned. "He was too different."

"I was wondering about the spear...So then what happened to the real Pyramid head?" Alex and Desmond froze when a loud clang of metal meeting metal rang out just behind them. They turned their heads to see the two Pyramid heads in a stand off behind them.

The fake with the spear apparently slipped up behind them and was about to go for two birds with one spear seeing as it was pointed in just the right angle to squawker them both. But luckily the jab was stopped by the ever familiar great knife. Their eyes traveled up the length of the blade and smile when they saw the pale cream skinned hand holding it.

Pyramid head stood in a slightly hunched stance to ebb off the momentum of the spear jab and stop his own blade from sliding back and hurting Alex or Desmond. His blackish helmet nudged forward with a deep intimidating growl that shook the other three to the core. He tensed his stance and flexed his large muscles before shoving the spear holding fake back and out of range of them. He stood at his full height now and looked at the two he protected.

Desmond switched on his eagle vision and smiled at the mass of blue beside him and in front of him.

"Nice timing buddy." Desmond laughed with a small wave. Alex didn't know if that response was from the hype that he wasn't just stabbed again or because of blood loss, but either way Pyramid head appeared to appreciate it seeing as he gave a calm groan and nod in response.

He picked up his knife with both hands and blocked another attack from the spear. He held his ground and groaned louder at the two while shaking his head over to the side. Alex hitched Desmond more on his shoulder and nearly dragged him over to the sidewalk against the nearest building.

"You want us out of the way. You don't have to tell us twice." Alex replied as he leaned down with Desmond against him to watch the fight and help hold his wound closed until the fight was over and Pyramid head could take them to where ever Alessa needed them.

The spear lunged and the knife parried it off to the side. Pyramid head moved with practiced ease with the large weapon while the fake was sloppy and brash. He stabbed anywhere he could, often missing, only to be blocked at every near hit. Pyramid head must have grown tired of the game and swung his knife out to lop the top of the spear off leaving only a long stick. The fake sounded as if he was crying out over the loss of his weapon as he knelled down and held the broken spear head in his free hand. But was met with an unsympathetic opponent.

Pyramid head raised the knife above his head and brought it down in a hard quick stab. The blade entered from the tip of the metal helmet and a loud clang was heard when the blade went the length of the fakes' body and stabbed into the ground between its knees. He pulled the knife out with a metal scraping sound against he sides of the stab hole in the fakes helmet and let the body fall to the ground in a dead heap.

"Holy shit... That was bad-ass. Right?" Alex asked and looked down at Desmond when he didn't respond. "Little birdie?" he put his hand against the assassins cheek and felt the chill to his skin. His breathing was shallow and his eyes were closed. He passed out during the fight and was still losing blood. "Damn! Hey Pyramid head! We have to get moving! Desmond wont last much longer."

Pyramid head nodded and nudged his head down the road before he hefted his bloody sword over his shoulder and moved at a fast pace in the same direction. Alex hefted Desmond onto his back again and walked just a few steps behind the executioner.

"Lets get this straight pal. I don't care what I thought or said about you in the past. You help Desmond and you're cleared in my book." Alex said with a straight face and got a solid nod in return as well as a fast pace.

Alex just hoped Desmond could hold on long enough.

* * *

_Will they make it? Will Desmond survive? What does Alessa want with them? Is Pyramid head taking them to the right place? Does anyone even read the authors notes anymore? _

**_R&R_**


	7. READ THE BOLD!

_Well here is chapter 7. I am loving all the awesome feedback._

**_I have a proposition for all my readers about the next chapter. If you want to know more go to the bottom of end of the chapter and read the authors note in bold. Trust me if you like the heated scenes between Alex and Desmond you might want to pay extra attention to that authors note down there._**

_Anyway Enjoy._

_Disclaimers: Everything belongs to who it belongs to and yeah yeah we all get it. I just own the story._

* * *

Alex followed Pyramid head through the streets, fascinated at the pace the larger man could go while hauling his huge weapon. He could feel Desmond's blood seeping into his clothes and used his biomass to cover the hole and stop most the bleeding. He would have done so sooner, but the risk of infecting Desmond prevented him. Now he had little choice and was now calm enough to control it. They ended up at the Alchemilla Hospital. Alex looked at the large stone building, crumbling under it's own weight.

Pyramid head opened the door and stepped to the side to allow Alex to get by with his precious cargo. He nodded to the man and walked into the dimly light building. He jogged up the steps to the main lobby and froze when a small scalpel dug into his neck. He growled at the filthy nurse who was gurgling and gasping in front of him and holding a bloody knife.

"You bitch." he hissed and shoved his foot forward and kicked the nurse in the stomach sending her flying into the walls. Her head made a sickening crack against the wall as it made contact and Alex as sure he heard her ribs and/or spine break from his kick. He shook off the pain of the stab and walked to a larger area to make room for Pyramid head to take the lead again.

Pyramid head walked up the stairs and saw the broken nurse and smelt three sets of fresh blood. He already could see where two of the sources came from and seeked out the third. He walked over to Alex and cocked his head to the side in confusion when he saw no blood or injury on the man. Alex looked back at him and sighed.

"Relax, I'm not exactly human either. Our concern is Desmond, so lets keep moving." Alex huffed at him. Pyramid head nodded and walked over to the large doors of the elevator. He stabbed the blade into the ground and flexed his hands. In one quick motion he shoved his hand in the small gap of the door and yanked the doors open all the way. He held his hands straight out stepped back to make room for his two companions again.

Alex nodded at him and ducked under his arm and stepped into the elevator. Pyramid head wedged his leg into the bottom of one door once they were inside and used his now free arm to reach back and grab his knife. He held his knife up parallel to his body to avoid any accidental injuries and stepped into the elevator to stand in the opposing corner. The doors slammed shut with a clang.

The lights started to flicker and the grinding of metal and wires echoed out. Alex cringed at the sound but Desmond didn't so much as twitch. The elevator started to fall. Pyramid head reached out his free hand and placed it on Alex's shoulder to prevent him from moving too much as they nearly dove downward. Alex tensed at the unfamiliar touch but relaxed when he didn't make any other move. His hand felt like a warm weight on his shoulder and easily helped Alex maintain his balance as the elevator jerked to a stop.

This time the doors opened on their own revealing a hallway that looked like everything else when the Darkness took hold. The walls were covered in peeled wall paper and rotten wood. Everything was covered in blood and some areas of the floor and wall were replaced by metal sheets or beams. Steam ghosted over the floors and the air was heavy and uncomfortable to breath. Pyramid head lead them down the halls, up and down stairs, with practiced ease.

"Shit." Alex mumbled when he heard high pitched gasps from around the corner. "More of those nurses are waiting for us pal." Alex growled when he didn't get any kind of response in return from his guide. "Hey! If Desmond gets so much as one scrape I will tear you and anyone else I find down here to pieces." Pyramid head acknowledged him this time and turned his head as if to look at him from over his shoulder.

They made it around the corner and were met with a group of 6 or 7 nurses. All bloody, twitching, and gasping. Pyramid head took an extra step forward and the nurses slowly backed away and against the walls making a path for them. He took the lead and Alex made sure to follow closely. They nearly made it out of the line of nurses but nothing ever goes the right way for anyone in Silent Hill. A nurse couldn't help herself and lunged at Desmond's back. Alex tried to turn to take the blow but wasn't fast enough.

The blade stopped inches from Desmond. The nurse was slowly raised off the ground, her companions all shook in fear and huddled together several steps away. Pyramid head had picked up the disobedient nurse by the neck and slowly squeezed. She started to claw at his hand and stab him with her tinny blade in a sad attempt to get free. He didn't relent though and gave a harsh, angry, groan that echoed in his helmet. A quick snap and she fell to the ground in a lifeless heap.

Pyramid head watched her for a second to be sure she was dead and stood at his full, and very intimidating, height. He pointed his finger at the other nurses with a low growl. They all seemed to understand and ran off in the opposite direction. Pyramid head acted like nothing even happened and turned back to Alex with a nod.

"He certainly has a charm to him doesn't he." a young child's voice giggled. Alex jumped and spun around to see the little girl Desmond told him about.

"Alessa I presume?" Alex asked. She nodded with a smile on her dirty face.

"The very same. Or at least a part of her." Alessa walked over to them and looked at Desmond. "He's gotten too pale." She turned to Pyramid head and took his hand in hers. He stood still but moved his head to look down at her. "Take Desmond to Lisa and have him taken care of. Don't leave his side until we come to you. I don't want someone trying to hurt him." Pyramid head nodded and stepped up to Alex who stepped back and faced him so Desmond was out of reach. "He'll die if we don't help him. Don't worry, he won't hurt him." Alessa assured.

Alex sighed and turned for Pyramid head to take Desmond. The large knife was stabbed into the ground and forgotten as Pyramid head reached forward and gently took Desmond into his arms. He cradled Desmond to his chest with a hand on the young assassins back and the other tucked under his knees. He nodded to Alex and quickly disappeared down the hall as he turned a corner.

"So what now?" Alex asked.

"We talk." Alessa giggled and opened a door across from them. "Desmond should be fine soon so we'll wait on the finer details until he's up. For now lets talk about how you ended up in Silent Hill." Alex followed her into the room and looked around. pictures hanged from strings across the ceiling, old burnt boxes lined one wall and a dusty book case covered to opposite wall. A couch and two cushioned seats sat in the middle of the room facing one another as a lounge area. Alessa skipped up to the couch, mindful of the long marble table in the middle, and jumped up to bounce on the plush couch.

Alex shrugged and walked over to one of the single seats. He sat down and sighed. He rubbed his head and pulled his hood down, but felt a paper stuck in the back of his jacket. Pulling it out Alex examined the photo that got caught on him; a burning building. The paper had yellowed with age and was black in white. He flicked the paper onto the coffee table and lounged back in his seat.

"So what do you want to know?"

"Why are you in silent Hill?"

"We were trying to avoid detection from people who want to cage us up to do their bidding. This place wasn't on the maps we've looked at so we came here." Alex scratched his head.

"So you... weren't called here? You weren't drawn to the town?" Alessa was clearly confused.

"Nope. Once we hit the gate before the bridge we figured; "Why turn back now?", and kept going." Alex replied plainly. "Look we didn't come here for any reason other than to get away from our pursuers. No divine right lead us here, or a map, or some calling voice, hell not even a messed up GPS told us to come here."

"But you stayed." Alessa stated making Alex growl at her with a pissed glare.

"Because you took Desmond's apple. We'll tell everyone here to go fuck themselves on out way out of town once we have that back." Alessa laughed at his outburst.

"Good then. Like I told Desmond, I will return it. That trinket is of no interest to me seeing as I can't use it on my own. But I need you're help. Help from both of you."

"What kind of help?"

"That will have to wait until Desmond wakes up. It's no fair to exclude him."

"So what do we do until he wakes up?" Alex sighed.

"What are you?" Alessa stepped up from her seat and walked over to Alex. She picked up his hand and looked at it. "You look human but I can tell your not."

"I can shape my body how I please." Alex changed his hand into the sharp claws, watching as Alessa's eyes grew wide in amazement. Alex smirked when we saw a twinkle in her eyes showing a small bit of a child still inside her.

"I knew both of you were special." Alessa smiled. "Maybe you can break the cycle." Alex knew that was something important and Alessa refused to explain anything until Desmond was present.

"Take me to Desmond."

"I won't tell you anything unless he's awake."

"I don't care. I'd rather he not have a heart attack when he does wake up and I don't want the muscled helmet head touching him." Alex walked to the door and yanked it open. Alessa's giggled followed him.

"You're jealous."

"Call it what you want." Alex hissed. "Where is he?" Alessa pointed down the hall and skipped down it. Alex sighed. He was never a child person and now he had to deal with a crazed blood covered one in a town shaped in hell's image. He shook his head and saw a large mass to his left.

He turned and saw Pyramid head's knife still stuck in the ground. He glared at the blade and the grief it caused him and Desmond before in the school. His anger faded when he remembered the same knife being used to help them from the fake Pyramid head. He groaned when he realized he owed the larger man and reached forward to grab the knife.

True to it's size the knife weighed a lot. Alex struggled to pick it up for a moment until his body compensated and added more mass to his muscles to lift the knife in the same way it would if he tried to lift a tank. Alex hefted the blade onto his shoulder and followed after Alessa.

She lead him to a door a few halls away from their previous location and swung it open. Alex walked in and saw a surprisingly clean room. It was still dark and grim like every where else in the town. But this room was actually clean. He watched as Alessa spun around the room like a child playing. He followed her line of sight and found Pyramid head leaning on the wall next to the door with his arms crossed. Alex swung the blade off his shoulder and held it out the the man for him to take the handle. He nodded and stood straight to take the knife and gently lean it on the wall before taking his previous position again.

Alex turned to the bed and saw Desmond sleeping peacefully on soft sheets with a blanket pulled up to his chest. He walked over to the side of the bed to get a better look at him. His shirt and jacket had been removed but that just made it easier to see that he had regained some color back. Alex looked across the bed and saw a human nurse with long blond hair and a red jacket holding a basin of bloody bandages in one hand and Desmond bloody shirt and jacket in the other.

"He'll be fine. I stitched and wrapped the wound for him." The nurse, Lisa, said. "Tough I'm afraid the blood stains won't come out of his shirt." Alex reached over and snatched the clothes from her and set them on the night stand next to his backpack.

"Don't worry about it." Alex replied. She nervously nodded to him and walked out of the room. Alessa nodded to Pyramid head and he made his way to the door with his knife in tow. "Thanks." Alex said to his back making him pause. He turned his head to the side and nodded before leaving.

"He'll be in the area if you need him. Some of the creatures down here don't listen too well, so he'll keep them away for you." Alessa explained as she hopped over to the door and grabbed the knob. "Might as well get some rest. Alessa won't be able to talk to you for a few hours. Enjoy your time together." She gave him a creepy smile and swung the door closed behind her.

"Alessa...? I thought she was Alessa..." Alex groaned and rubbed his head. A shuffling of fabric and a small mutter drew his attention away. Desmond had shifted in his sleep and now was on his uninjured side with his face towards Alex. Alex reached down and rubbed his head. He carefully pulled down the blanket and checked that he didn't pop a stitch. Seeing a bright white bandage he pulled the covers back up.

"A-Alex...?" Desmond's tired voice rang out in the quiet room. Alex leaned down so they were face to face and smiled at his held opened eyes.

"Go back to sleep. We're safe here for now, I'll be here when you wake up." Alex assured. Desmond reached out and weakly grabbed his sleeve.

"L-lay...d...down?" Desmond asked in a dry rasp. Alex reached into the backpack and pulled out a bottle of water. Desmond tried to lean up and take a drink but didn't have the energy. Alex smirked and cupped Desmond's chin.

"Don't try and move. You lost a bit of blood and popping a stitch won't help right now." Alex whispered. "Now let me take care of you little birdie." Alex lifted the bottle to how on lips and got a mouthful before leaning down to Desmond and connecting their lips. He wedged his tongue into the surprised assassins mouth and let some of the water slip into his mouth. Desmond moaned and drank the water carefully as to not cough. Alex pulled away and got another mouthful before repeating the process.

Alex put the bottle down and used his biomass to shift down into simple black sleeping pants. Carefully he slipped under the covers and smiled when Desmond immediately wormed up to him. He wrapped his arms around Alex and sighed at his warmth. Alex used his abilities and made his temperature rise a bit to keep Desmond warm in his weakened state. He tucked Desmond's head under his chin and pulled him in close so he could rest.

Slowly Desmond's breathing became more faint and his heartbeat relaxed. Steadily he fell back asleep knowing that once he woke up next he was going to get some answers from Alessa. And get his Apple back.

* * *

_And for once we have a majority Alex chapter. A bit short but Dessy is all better now. _

_I don't have much to say other than the next chapter may have a hardcore yaoi scene in it so everyone squeal like girls in excitement! LOL but no promises._

**_R&R_**

**_Actually now that I think about it, as I write this chapter I have 16 followers and 15 favorites for this fanfic, so lets make a deal. If I get hmmm...8 reviews for this chapter I'll make a nice juicy all out yaoi scene in the next chapter. And I'm talking hard core yaoi here. Most every chapter averages out with 3 reviews and not always fromthe same three people each time. If everyone review you will easily get you smutty chapter people!_**

**_ If I don't get enough before next Thursday I might just skip it. Don't doubt me, I can be a meanie if i wanna be! If I get 8 reviews on this chapter before Thursday I'll post it early as a special gift to you readers. SO GET THOSE REVIEWS IN!_**


	8. Smut, just Smut

_Holy shit. last chapter got 14 reviews...why does every other chapter have like only 3? Some of your reviews had me in tears from laughing. You guys are just too cute when you want your smut._

_Okay well it's a bit late but considering it was the holidays and I've been sick for the last week i never got around to posting the new chapter. My bad. But it's here now so everything is alright ^w^. This chapter is literally just Smut, that's it...not that any of you will complain to that I'm sure._

_So enjoy! _

_Disclaimers, blah blah blah Desmond's and Alex's sexy asses dont belong to me just the story you reading does._

* * *

Desmond slowly wake up to the dim lighting of the room. He took a moment to gather himself before leaning up to stretch, moving away from Alex in the process. He carefully sat up in the bed, letting the blanket to pool in his lap, and let out a deep yawn and moved his limbs to go out as far as they could. Desmond arched his back and tilted back his neck with a sigh as he felt his muscles relax and a few bones pop away the tension.

Chilled hands latched onto him and wrapped around his waist as a warm form nudged into his uninjured side. Desmond tensed for a moment but let the tension fall away at the end of his stretch as he dropped his arms. He plopped a hand on top of Alex's head and ruffled his messy black brown hair.

"You are too damn hot for your own good." Alex said into Desmond's dare abdomen, letting his hot breath ghost over his skin making him shiver.

"I wasn't doing anything." Desmond argued.

"Exactly. Do you have any idea how hard people try to look as amazingly fuck-able as you manage to do naturally?" Alex looked up at him letting his blue eyes meet the assassins brown ones. He smirked up at him and while still maintaining eye contact he licked up Desmond's abs. His action pulled a soft moan from him.

"A-Alex...what are you? Did you absorb something while I wasn't looking?" Desmond fisted Alex's hair as the shape-shifter continued to lick at his stomach and struggled not to move.

"Nope." Alex laughed. "But I can think of something else I'd like to eat." He shifted so he was laying down between Desmond's legs. He rubbed his hand over his jeans and felt the half hard bulge under his hand. "Will you let me little birdie?" Desmond yanked Alex up by his hair and held him in front of his face. His eyes were glazed over and he was panting softly.

"Yes." Desmond pushed forward and kissed Alex in a heated act of passion. Alex was more then happy to accept the kiss, but once their tongues started to battle for dominance he moved Desmond to lay on his back and won the battle. Desmond moaned into the kiss and raked his nails down Alex's back.

"Ah~" Alex arched into Desmond's body as the pain and pleasure mixed. He smirked down at Desmond before he leaned down and whispered into his ear. "So eager... I'm loving it."

Desmond became a mass of moans and pants as Alex kissed and nipped his way down his torso. His hands tweaked his nipples and moved down to open the assassins pants. He gasped as his heated flesh me the open air making Alex smirk. He leaned his head down and placed a simple kiss to the tip before licking up and down the shaft and took Desmond into his mouth. Alex took Desmond into his mouth to the base and moaned as he felt him hit he back of this throat.

Desmond gripped the sheets and moaned out as the vibrations shook his entire body. Slowly Alex started to bob his head and fuck his mouth with Desmond's hard cock. Desmond used his grip on Alex's hair to make him move faster. Alex smirked and extended his tendrils that Desmond was so fond of and had them wrap around his torso all the way up to his face where a large tendril slipped into his mouth and muffled his loud moans. Alex lifted off of Desmond's cock and smirked up at the sight in front of him.

Desmond squirming on the bed, covered in his tendrils. One attached to each of his nipples, several wrapped around his body feeling out his pleasure spots and tormenting them, and the best by far was the large tendril shoved in Desmond's mouth moving in and out. A trail of saliva slipped down the corner of Desmond's mouth making Alex groan and his dick jump. He lazily stroked Desmond as he spoke.

"God damn Desmond. You have no idea how much I want to fuck you into the bed." Alex said. He felt Desmond trying to use his tongue to shove out the tendril in his mouth and made it move out of the way for the assassin to speak.

"Then do it." Desmond said between pants. Alex slid up Desmond's torso making friction between their bodies and grind their hips together. He leaned up to Desmond's face and cupped his cheek.

"Are you serious? I don't think I'll be able to stop later." Desmond gave Alex a kiss and smiled at him.

"I want you to fuck me Alex. I can't take it anymore. Please Alex." Said shape-shifter pushed forward making their hard cocks grind together and brought Desmond into a heated passionate kiss that trumped all the others.

"Get ready to scream little birdie." Alex moved back to sitting in between Desmond's legs. He moved his hand to Desmond's opening and, out of view from Desmond, changed his hand into a set of long wet tendrils. He slowly pushed one into him and moaned at the tight feeling.

"AH...ALEX~" Desmond moaned as he felt the tendril move inside him and wiggle around to open him up. His cries and moans continued in the haze of passion and Alex shoved the large tendril from before back into his mouth to quiet him. He added another tendril into him and started to jerk him off with his free hand. He steadily added more tendrils until Desmond was loose enough for him.

He pulled the tendrils out of his body and positioned himself at his entrance. He made the tendril pull from his mouth and gave Desmond a moment to breath. He put one of his legs on his shoulder, mindful to keep his injured side from moving too much, and smiled down at him.

"Are you ready for me Desmond?" Desmond returned the smile and clasped his hands behind Alex's head.

"I want you inside me Alex." he husked out.

"Your wish is my command." Alex positioned himself and pushed into Desmond in one quick motion. The lubrication from the tendrils and the stretching made perfect accommodations for Alex to thrust in easily and cause no pain for Desmond.

Alex started an even pace and fucked Desmond happily. The assassin's head lolled back as he moaned and his nails dug into the others back and neck. Alex started to angle his trusts in differently and smirked when he found Desmond's prostate making him cry out with every thrust. He pulled him down and brought him into a messy kiss as he started to push his hips back into his thrusts. Soon their thrusts got more frantic and Alex could feel his end nearing.

He reached his hand up and started to jerk Desmond in pace with his thrusts and swallowed all of his moans. He pulled back and leaned his forehead on Desmond's as he thrust into him.

"Alex...harder..."

Alex started to jerk his hips harder and deeper into Desmond, still hitting his soft spot every time. He could feel Desmond squeeze around him. He knew Desmond was close and so was he.

"Desmond...come with me..." He felt a coil build in his stomach as his thrusts got erratic.

Desmond moaned out and gabbed a fistful of the sheets next to his head and arched his back. With a loud cry of Alex's name and came on his and Alex's torso. Alex thrust into him several times to let him ride out his orgasm and came into Desmond's tight body with a deep throaty groan.

He slipped down and laid he head on Desmond's chest as he slipped out of him. Desmond wrapped his arms around Alex's back, pulling him closer, and grabbed Alex's hand and put their clasped hands over his heart. They took a moment to just lay there and enjoy the post-orgasmic bliss.

"Damn, Desmond. You are amazing." Alex mumbled into the assassins chest.

"Your pretty damn impressive yourself." Desmond gave a breathy reply and Alex laughed.

"Better than the Brit?" Alex asked with a teasing smirk as he put his chin on his chest to look up at Desmond's sweaty face. Desmond looked down at him with an arched eyebrow.

"Who?" he asked. Alex barked out a laugh and raised a fist in the air as a cheer.

"Damn I am good." He gloated. Desmond blushed as the haze in his mind faded and he fully understood what Alex was asking. He smiled at Alex's joy in overshadowing his past lover and let him have his moment.

* * *

_So as I said: it's just smut. Next week we are back to the bloody...and slightly smutty plot... what did you think I'd make Alex turn into a not pervert after he got some? No freaking way._

_Gimme some reviews people. You can sure as hell give them when i threaten to not post smut LMAO. Give me some love!_

_**R&R**_


	9. Chapter 9

_And back to the plot! Things are winding down and soon this story will be over. I enjoyed working on this one thats for sure...hmm maybe I will make that sequel... but you guys probably don't want to bother with something like that would you?_

_Lol anyway lets get on with the story._

_Disclaimers I don't own assassins creed, prototype, or silent hill, only the creation of this crossover story._

_Enjoy._

* * *

Slowly they both woke up wrapped in one another's arms, Desmond yawned and stretched as Alex leaned back and rested his hands behind his head with a smile.

"Could you not look like that." Desmond chuckled and stood up slowly checking his injured side.

"Look like what?" Alex opened one eye and watched Desmond shuffle to the bathroom.

"Like you just had the biggest score of your life." Desmond grabbed a set of scissors and cut his bandages off. Alex smirked and got off the bed. He strode up to Desmond and wrapped his arms around Desmond's waist and kissed his neck.

"But i just did." he laughed when Desmond elbowed him in the gut making him let go. "Okay okay. Sorry little birdie. But you can't lie." Alex grabbed Desmond's wrist and pulled him close enough to ghost his breath over the assassins lips. "That was an amazing night. And you are fantastic." Desmond smiled and leaned forward to give him a small peck on the lips.

"Not so bad yourself. And as fantastic as you and last night were; I do still want to know what happened after I passed out." Alex nodded and stepped back to morph on his clothes.

Desmond started to ask about what happened while he was unconscious and Alex answered every question he thought up. He explained where they were, who helped them, and even the human nurse that fixed him. Desmond stood in the bathroom and used a damp cloth to get cleaned up. He was thrilled to learn it was as clean as the rest of the room and opted to take a quick shower.

Alex helped him wrap his stitches and left Desmond to get cleaned. He picked up the assassins clothes and used his biomass to remove any foreign compounds on them, including the blood from the shirt and jacket. While they both held a small hole in them, the clothes were still wearable and Alex slipped them onto the bathroom counter as he plopped down on the bed. He rested his head on his hands and waited. The shower water turned off and soon a fully dressed and clean Desmond walked out of the bathroom.

"You have no idea how fucking good that feels." Desmond sighed and hooked his blade back on his wrist. "So now we should go talk to Alessa and figure out what she wants?"

"Yeah that sounds about right. We help her, get back your fruit of doom, then get the fuck out of this hell hole. Maybe go overseas?" Alex smirked as he stood and tossed Desmond his backpack. He caught it and put it on with a grin.

"Overseas? Anywhere particular in mind?"

"Anywhere is good. But first thing is first. The fruit of doom."

"Must you call it that?" Desmond walked over and opened the door.

"Well the name fits and doesn't sound as ridiculous as saying "we need to get the apple."" Alex laughed and froze when he looked out the now open door. Desmond snapped his head at the doorway and jumped back on instinct when a large form was seen. He looked up and sighed when he saw who it was.

"Damn it. Pyramid head I'm getting you a freaking bell. For a big guy you sure can sneak around." Desmond places his hand over his heart and laughed. Alex put his hand on his shoulder and chuckled.

Pyramid head tilted his large helmet to the side in confusion and surprise. Being known as the demon's guardian and the executioner of Silent Hill he wasn't used to people acting so at ease and relieved at his presence. Desmond walked up and smiled up at the larger man. Alex stood behind him and nodded at him with a grin.

"Thanks for all the help Big guy. That other guy would have ended us if not for you." Desmond said as he patted his healing side. Pyramid his nodded and stepped back to point down the hall. Alex stepped out of the room first and figured out that he was here to take the to Alessa. Desmond stood between both men and kept his blade arm ready at his side as they walked the halls. Pyramid head expertly directed them through the maze that was the hospital basement.

The fog and steam ghosting along the floor disappeared as their feet broke through it. Soon they came up to a set of double doors at the end of a long empty hallway. The door slid open and a blond haired women stepped out with a pile a bloody bandages.

"Oh!" She jumped slightly seening the three men in front of her and gave a pleasant smile. "I wasn't expecting to see you all here so soon."

"You're Lisa, I take it?" Alex asked. Lisa smiled and nodded making the nurse cap on her head slip a bit. He caught it before it could fall and giggled. "Alessa ready to talk then?"

"Well... She doesn't do much talking anymore. The little Alessa will do most of that." Lisa stepped to the side and motioned her free hand to the door. "My advice. Don't stare." With that she walked down the halls without a care in the world. Desmond and Alex exchanged odd expressions and followd Pyramid head as he opened the door to her room.

Desmond pushed away the plastic lines hanging from the ceiling and looked around the dank dirty room. Old blood and ruse covered every surface. Bit's of brown/black bandages where scattered everywhere and bloody surgical tools sat on the table. In the middle of the room was a plastic covered bed. Through the plastic cover an adult form was easy to make out. A tube extended out form the plastic barrier and into and IV bag for nutrients and blood.

Pyramid head stepped to the corner of the room and rested his back again the wall with his arms crossed over his chest. Alex stepped up next to Desmond and looked at the room with distaste. A soft giggle rang out in the quiet room as Alessa stepped out from around the other side of the bed with a creepy smile. She skipped up to Desmond and swung her arms back and forth at her sides.

"It's good your awake now. Feeling better?" she asked.

"Uh...yeah. Thanks for the help with that." Desmond replied hesitantly.

"Lets not drag this out all day." Alex leaned down with his hands on his knees and looked at Alessa. "What do you want from us? ...And who is that?" he pointed to the plastic covered bed.

"That is Alessa. What's left of her."

"What do you mean?" Desmond asked. "What happened to her?" he took a few steps closer to the bed and saw the woman's head move slightly in his direction as his shadow moved against the plastic surrounding her.

"You saw my drawing at the hotel didn't you?" Desmond nodded at the young Alessa. "The people of the church hurt Alessa. They called her a witch and tried to erase her of her sins. They took her to room one-eleven in the hotel." She spun and glared at them. "They put her on a metal cross and tried to burn her sin away."

"T-they tried to burn her alive?" Desmond gasped and looked at the floor in shock.

"Those fuckers have some serious issues that's for sure." Alex cringed and crossed his arms over his chest. "So if that's Alessa... then who are you?" Alex nudged his head toward the woman on the bed and glared down at the little girl who smiled.

"I am the evil in Alessa. I came to her when she was hurting the most and promised to help her get revenge at those that hurt her. To help her stop her pain. When we became one I took her rage and anger. Another took her remains of joy and happiness, but she was sent away. Never to return." She spun around the room and started to pic up and play around with the dirty tools on the table. "So then Alessa and I turned the town into Darkness. Brought the fog and drew in those that needed to suffer from the outside. And slowly we have worked to put an end to the beings that inhabit the church."

"Why not take them all out at once?" Alex pointed a thumb at Pyramid head. "He could do it easy all by himself."

"Their faith prevents me or my kind from stepping into their domain. We did put an end to them in the past once... But everything reset after she left." She sneered and sat down on a chair. "Before you another had come here like so many before. But unlike them she wasn't drawn here by her sin, guilt or pain. Her name was Rose and her daughter, Sharon, had come to Silent hill seeking an answer for the girls nightmares. She helped us kill them all by polluting their church to save her daughter. They all died in a rain of blood and then she left with her adopted child. We thought it was all over. That it was the end. That Alessa could be happy.

"But no. Everything just..reset. Every year things have repeated again and again. They came back and started to repeat themselves. They know it happens every time and despair in that truth. They repeat their lives every year over and over again driving them further into madness. Those who died are reborn only to die the same way again. Their despair takes form in the one that attacked you Desmond. The one with the spear. Since Rose left you two are the only new comers in years. We punish sinners, true sinners, that don't see their own guilt. Silent Hills calls them here and we show them what they did, make them see their guilt, and execute them. But no one has come once things started to repeat." Desmond looked at the young girl with a thoughtful oppression but didn't interrupt.

"But you Desmond. You can break the cycle." she walked up to Desmond and smiled up at him. "You can use the apple to heal Alessa. If you heal her she can stop the cycle. It will all be over." Desmond looks from the girl to the burned woman on the bed. He sighs and looks back to the girl with a solemn expression.

"I'm sorry. The Apple can do many things but it can't heal or bring people back from the dead. It may seem like it but it's not like magic, it just can't do everything." Alex placed his hand on Desmond's shoulder knowing that it hurt him to not be able to help the hurting woman. "But their may be another way we can do to try and break the cycle."

"What?"

"They keep coming back because of their faith and their pain brings about the fake Pyramid heads right?" Alessa nodded at Desmond. "Then what if we destroy their faith?" Alessa's eyes opened wide.

"Destroy it? They have been trapped her for forty years, they revel in insanity and cling to their faith as their only way. How would we do it?"

"We cant scare them from their faith... but we can make them break it."

"The biggest thing in a religious faith is not to sin. Many sins can be forgiven if you repent. But the worst sin is suicide." Alex glanced at Desmond. "If they kill themselves then their is no God for them. Their faith will be gone."

"That... could actually work. You swallow a few priests in New York?" Desmond chuckled making Alex smirk back.

"You'd be amazed how quickly a guard will pick up a bible when a walking parasite is taking over the city." Desmond laughed but sobered up and looked back at the young Alessa.

"I can make them do this Alessa. I've seen them all and they are not innocents. By my Creed I can and should kill them to better the world." He leaned down to look her in the eye. "But the only way I can do this is if I get my Apple back."

Alessa thought this over. She placed her hand on her chin and walked around the room. She stepped up to Pyramid head and they seemed to have an internal conversation. He motioned his hands a bit and even moved his head as if he was talking. She nodded and walked back to Desmond and Alex.

"How do I know you won't leave as soon as you have the Apple back?" she asked.

"You cleary don't know a thing about his Creed." Alex replied. "The main thing is to never harm an innocent. Alessa was an innocent when those bastards tried to burn her alive." Desmond nodded at Alex.

"I don't make a habit of lying. I will help you Alessa. But I have to have the Apple back first."

"Alright. But getting it may be a problem..."

"Problem?" Alex hissed. "How much of a problem?"

"I hid the Apple so it wouldn't be taken. In the Cemetery... But the fakes have made that place their home as of late."

"You have to be fucking kidding me. There is more than one?" Alex groaned and rubbed his head.

"Where exactly in the Cemetery? And how many of those things are their?" Desmond asked.

"At the alter, under the stone cross. As for how many... at least ten. A new one has shown up every year since the repeating started. They have started to congregate there." Alessa answered.

"Fucking fantastic..." Alex muttered.

"Yeah it is." Desmond smiled and held up his blade arm. Alex raised an eyebrow at him. "Now we can let loose." Desmond ejected his blade. "I'd like to get back at one of them for my stab wound."

"Your not even fully healed." Alex argued.

"I've done worse things with worse wounds before. I can handle it." Desmond sheathed his blade and smirked. "Besides my way of letting loose is much different from yours." Pyramid head moved from the wall and stood next to Desmond with a finger pointed at himself. He let out a few short groans as well.

"He wants to go with you both and help." Alessa explained. "I'd go too, but I need to keep the church goers away. If they found out that their were things that fight against me here it wouldn't be good." Pyramid head nodded. "As far at they know the fakes are under my control as well. They attack everything that moves."

"Then it's simple." Desmond said. "You two will fight those things and I will sneak around and take the Apple with out them seeing a thing. Then I'll come up behind them and take out whats left of them."

"Sounds too easy...But it's the best we have sadly." Alex sighed.

"We'll make it work. And you get to rip those guys to shreds."

"I can live with that." Alex smirked. "Then lets get going. The sooner we finish this the better." Alex walked to the door with Pyramid head in tow. Desmond paused at the door and turned around. He walked to Alessa's bed and places his hand against the plastic. He looked down at the shadow of her head and heard her raspy breathing.

"I'm sorry for what happened to you Alessa. I can't heal you but I can help you." With that Desmond turned and walked out of the room. The younger Alessa watched him with curiosity. Alessa made some rasping noises from her bed after he left the room that made the younger girl smile.

"He is a surprising one. But if he doesnt break the cycle then he's worthless to us." She giggled.

* * *

_Dun dun dunnnnnnnnnnnnn. To the Cemetery for Desmond to be all assassin-y, Alex to go manhunter on the fakes and pyramid head to cut them all a new one in a bloody mess. It's going to be a fun one._

_**R&R**_


	10. Chapter 10

_okay so this is how this chapter was written._

_Me: huh I'll get on my fanfiction, don't think I've done that for a while_

_PS3: Nooooo play me~_

_Xbox: No ME! I have Skyrim_

_Tv: WATCH ME!_

_Me: how long has it been since I updated, lets see...TWO MONTHS!? #$*&%$_

_And that his how I started. This took me all day cause T.O.M. decided to pay me a week long visit starting today and my nephew needed a butt load of help with Mass Effect and then wanted food so it took a pathetically long time and I'm ashamed that it took so long._

_But it's done now, sorry for any mistakes I'll probably fix them later though probably not._

**_R&R and Enjoy _**_(not necessarily in that order.)_

* * *

The soft crunching of leaves, wisps of wind, and the dragging of heavy metal through the dirt were the only sounds in the dead forest. Even the trees were not free from the decay and degradation the darkness brought. They still stood, but barely. The tall thin trunks were chipped away but there were enough of them for one to know that it was once a dense forest full of life. Now it is only a dense dead area of old thing trees and murky fog.

A soft grunt left the lips of the assassin as he jumped down from his perch on the top of a toppled over tree that was held up by another more stubborn tree. He dusted himself off and took a silent jog to his other two companions who were stiffly standing and waiting. As he ran up he gave a smile to the shape shifter who pushed off from leaning on a tree with his arm crossed over his chest and smiled back.

"How'd it go?" Alex asked drawing the full attention o Pyramid head. His large metal helmet turned with surprising ease as he regarded Desmond return and his lack of injury. Desmond nodded to them and got to business.

"I didn't risk getting close enough to see the apple, but there is a large concentration of them in the back of the cemetery. Several of them are walking around aimlessly acting as a guard I guess." He sighed and rubbed the back of his head. "There were a lot of them though. Like Alessa said, at least ten but maybe more."

"Shit." Alex hissed. "Not going to be as easy as we thought." Desmond looked at him like he was insane.

"You thought this was going to be easy at all?"

"Well..." Alex smirked and adjusted his jacket. "It is me remember?"

"Yeah, yeah. So how are we going to do this?"

The two of them took a moment of silence letting Pyramid Head get in a few small grunts trying to add to the conversation. Alex looked Desmond over to ensure that he wasn't harmed with new or past injuries. When he was satisfied with his observation he walked up and slung his arm over his shoulder.

"Plan is the same as before. You go around and snag your fruit of doom while Pyramid and I get their attention. Simple as that."

"Those things will over power you two." Desmond argued.

"Then move fast and get the apple before that happens." Alex patted his shoulder and gave him a small shove in the direction of the cemetery. "Go get into a good vantage point and we'll make some noise in a few minutes." Desmond sighed and nodded. He turned around and braced his hands on the tree trunk in order to jump up. But was stopped by Alex's hand on his elbow and a gentle tug that pulled him to his chest.

"Just be careful alright?" Alex said softly. Desmond smiled and placed a small kiss on his lips.

"Is that gushing sentiment I hear?" He chuckled making Alex smirk and push him again.

"Must be your imagination I'm just tired of saving your ass."

"Saving me?" Desmond jumped up to the high tree and mock glared down at Alex. "Pretty sure were even on the saving of asses here."

"Nah, I'm sure I've got a few on you." Pyramid Head started walking to the starting point with Alex in tow.

"We'll see about that Mercer." Desmond laughed as he disappeared in the trees.

"Yes we will Miles." Alex chuckled lightly and got ready for his fun.

* * *

Desmond slipped along the branches be sure that all of his foot placement was in the safest place possible. With all of his experiences with his ancestors, tree climbing wasn't the strongest point for him. In Altair's time tree's were almost never seen and he never even tried to climb one. As for Ezio there were a few times but not enough to leave a full impression. So he was being as careful as possible while being as silent as he could. He got as close as he could without gaining any attention. A high tree with some thick branches just outside of the cemetery is where he perched himself. The fog limited his vision still but he was just low enough to see the ground.

With a slow blink the world became black and white. He looked down and saw a series of red bodies slowing dragging their feet around. Desmond grit his teeth in anxiety and looked around the perimeter of the cemetery and saw two bodies of blue walking up from the south. The red bodies froze at their appearance and just watched them get closer.

Pyramid Head took point and dragged his sword around him, cutting deep into the earth, and pulled his head back in an ear splitting deep howl. The red bodies swarmed with their smaller knives and spears ready for the charge. Each letting it's own less impressive howl gaining more attention from the large mass of red further in. They parted from their closeness and Desmond was able to count out ten of them easily. He cursed under his breath and took a head count of the enemy.

"Fifteen...maybe sixteen... fuck." Desmond groaned lightly and stood form his perch. All the the fakes were now focused on Alex and Pyramid Head giving Desmond his opening. Soundlessly he dropped to the ground and hid behind a tomb stone. He looked over his cover and saw he drew no attention. With a quick breath and a stern hand he jumped out of his hiding spot and expertly made his way to his golden target.

* * *

Alex laughed when Pyramid Head made their presence noticed with his howl. He watched as all of the fakes froze in place then suddenly charged at them full force. With a blood thirsty grin he summoned his claws and his full body armor. He looked down at his mutated clawed hands and chuckled at the thought that in this form he looked as if he was from Silent Hill.

"How can he still be with me after all he knows of me...?" Alex mused quietly.

A shriek of pain and the sound of something wet got his attention back into the fight and looked up to see Pyramid Head with his big knife stabbing into one of the fakes bringing it to it's knees. Alex ducked as a spear lunged at his head. He grabbed the base and used his attacker momentum to pull him forward and off balance. The added weight with his own strength forcing his claws forward made the fakes muscled chest seem like butter. He tore his claws from the fake, cutting out from the ribs, and jumped to avoid several more attacks.

He was used to fighting large mindless numbers but the fakes had more force in their attacks and clearly worked better together than Greene's hunters ever did. Alex looked over his shoulder and saw his companion was having as much luck as Alex was. Both started off strong with a good kill but now that all of the fakes had made their way over the constant powerful attacks were putting them on the defensive. Alex used his mutated buster fists to slam one of the fakes that was coming up oh Pyramid Head's back, in the helmet causing a loud groan with a metal clang.

The Executioner of Silent Hill looked back at him and gave a nod before turning his attention back at their opponents. Alex pulled out his one big blade and sliced at some of them to get some distance and even placed a decent cut on one of their chests but it only deterred them slightly. Looking at their surrounding he hissed and cursed realizing that in almost all directions he saw the fakes. He counted out a total of sixteen fakes including the freshly dead one.

"Don't let them surround us or we're fucked!" Alex yelled and kicked a fake back to stop them form forming a circle around them. Pyramid Head gave his own distinctive growl and lifted his blade up horizontal with the flat side facing the fakes. He charged forward and pushed the fakes back just enough to throw them off balance and sling his knife. Two of them fell to the ground and the one closest to the tip of the knife during the push was now in two pieces on the ground letting out gurgling sounds until it stop all action.

The walking virus was very surprised at the display of pure power. He knew his companion was strong but forcing two of them to the ground while slicing one in two was a feat to see giving the fact that he could push one back with some difficulty. He could pick up a car but the cars didn't move and constantly try to grab at him in return with either bone crushing hands or sharp knives. A few cuts wouldn't hurt him normally but that was only cause a few guards would be absorbed and take care of the issue of blood loss. After the side effects when he absorbed those two small fires back at the hotel he sure as hell was not taking the chance of what he might do if he took in one of these fakes.

"Better hurry Little Birdie." Alex mumbled and making sure they kept all the fakes attention. "We can't keep this up forever."

* * *

Desmond slowly walked between the tomb stones and statues his expression stern and solid. His left hand was held out a bit further than the other hand from his side, ready to strike at a moments notice. His gold eyes scanned every corner as he passed and got closer and closer to his destination. Where the mass of fakes were before was apparently a large pavilion with a pedestal in the center. Why Alessa had put the apple here was beyond him but he had no time to debate over it.

The sounds of a bloody battle ran in the distance and he fought not to turn and look the the scene. Instead he pushed ahead and entered the pavilion. A very familiar hum entered his chest as he got closer to the pedestal. A soft glow of gold's and whites started to emit from the small dip in the center of the pedestal. With a few more steps Desmond was standing before the stone pedestal looking down at their reason for staying in Silent Hill for so long. He looked at the apple in distaste knowing it was the cause for so many of his problems but sighed heavily and reached to pick it up.

"As much as I fucking hate you, I'd hate it worse if someone else used you to gain their own ambitions." Desmond said as his fingers could almost feel the apples' warmth but he heard a shuffle and froze. He pushed his hand forward and against the far rim of the pedestal and jumped over it in a front flip narrowly avoiding a long spear about to impale him.

"Guess you managed to slip away." Desmond hissed in irritation and pain as he felt a sting from his side but didn't feel the excess warmth from bleeding. He took his stance in a crouch with his left hand out to the side and spit out a few Arabic curses. The fake held the spear out ready to fight as they circled the pedestal waiting for the other to make a move. A long slice was still bleeding across it's chest but it was clearly not bothered by it. Desmond knew he was at a disadvantage given his close range hidden blade and the fake's long range spear. The only way he could win was to eliminate the long range weapon. "Sorry pal. I've already been stabbed by one of those recently and I'd rather not take another thanks."

The fake let out a gurgled growl and stabbed his spear forward with one hand. Desmond side stepped it and caught the base under his right arm letting his hidden blade out and bringing the superior metal down on the dwindled wood. The wood didn't cut clean but made enough of a break for Desmond to spin with the end of the spear still pinned under his arm and snap it off using the fake's solid hold.

Both pieces of the spear fell to the ground uselessly and the fake made a grab for Desmond. The Assassin stepped out of his reach and grinned.

"Something wrong _stronzo_?" Desmond's voice thick in an Italian accent. "I don't have time to play _fingere._" Desmond waited for it to lunge again. When it did Desmond stepped up onto the top of the pedestal and used the height to step onto the helmet and flip to stand behind the fake. Before it could turn and grab him the Assassin pulled back his wrist and released the blade. He pushed it forward and up under the back of the helmet's harness. Blood gushed from the head wound letting Desmond know he hit his mark. He kept the blade in place until the fake stopped moving and pulled his hand back with a sickening slick noise. His hand was now covered in the fake's filthy black red blood as well as the blade but the worth in it was clear as the hulking body fell to the floor.

Desmond regarded the body for a moment until the blood started to pool around under the helmet. Satisfied that is was no longer an issue he moved back over to the now blood splashed pedestal. With his clean right hand he picked up the pulsing gold piece of eden and felt the energy flow into the limb and throughout his body.

He squeezed it in his tan hand and let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding as he felt the pain in his side vanish as well as every ache and pain. He glared up at the continuing sounds of battle and went into a full force run. He used the tombstones as stepping stones and climbed around the statues as they got in his way.

* * *

"FUCK!" Alex yelled as one of the fakes grabbed him from behind and pinned him to his chest. He morphed large spikes out of his back and arms but even as a fountain of blood fell onto his back it did not let go. The spikes receded only to be forced out harder cutting right through the limbs and poking out the other side of the arms. It's grip faltered but didn't relent. Alex let out a long line of curses as the other fakes advanced on him ready to cut him to pieces.

The fake holding him screeched in pain and Alex could feel something lightly cutting into his back with only the tip. He pulled out of the fake's hold and slammed his mutated fists at the others making them fall back slightly. Alex used the chance and looked at the fake that was now covered in it's own black red blood as it fell to the ground with a gaping hole in it's back. Pyramid Head had stabbed his blade into the fake just enough to make it let go and not stab through Alex.

"If I knew you wouldn't give me indigestion I'd consume you just so I could fucking pull off shit like that." He laughed but Pyramid Head merely turned back to his opponents. Alex sliced at a few more of them as he steadily started to feel the weight of his own body dawn on him. His exhaustion was catching up with him slowly but steadily. The lack of proper consuming with the increases in adrenaline from both stressful and recreational activities as well as the fighting were taking their tole one the raging virus of New York. He shook of his exhaustion and took a head count.

Both him and Pyramid Head had taken down one opponent each at the start of the fight and even with the difficulty in numbers they made some progress since. Pyramid got two more since the first kill and Alex had only gotten one more since his first. He growled as he side stepped another spear and made three deep gashes in the attacking arm. Alex remembered his first count was sixteen total, and after the few kills they managed they had five dead leaving eleven opponents.

"Wait a fucking second..." Alex quickly counted all the bodies around him, eliminating Pyramid Head from the count. "Why am I only counting ten standing... where is the one I sliced on the chest?" Alex's eyes grew wide as he realized the one he cut had slipped away. As much as he wanted to run after Desmond he knew that would only pin Pyramid Head to a dart board and draw some of the to Desmond anyway. Rage filled his veins at the thought of one of these things causing harm to Desmond again.

Summoning his one armed large knife he pushed muscle into his legs and jumped up. He pulled the blade back behind his head and grabbed a spike jutting out of the side with his other hand and pulled the blade down with his falling force and sliced right through the fake standing in front of him. He landed on one knee and swapped back to the claws on one hand and a shield in the other.

"There are nine left Pyramid!" He yelled over the sound of the howls and gurgles even though he had no idea of Pyramid Head had any concept of general math or numbers. He got the usual grunt/growl in return that was distinct from the other sounds coming from the impostors. One of said fakes managed to slam into Alex's defense and sent him back several steps giving a the perfect opening to another gaining the perfect chance. With a jab of his knife he sliced into Alex's arm drawing blood and pushing him back further until he fell back against a tree.

Alex cringed at the blood dripping from the cut and glared through his bio massed mask at the fakes that started to crowd him. He knew he was in a bad position right now and glanced at Pyramid Head futilely. The large muscled man of punishment was too far and too occupied by the fakes to assist. Alex grit his teeth and receded his bio massed armor. Sending extra muscle into his legs Alex jumped up into the air and then put his hands together above his head making a series of large and small spikes form. He dove to the ground and stabbed his spiked hands into the earth and in moments huge spikes rose out of the ground and pierced through the three fakes in front of him making them rise from the ground as they were impaled.

"How's that for power." Alex snarled. A few of the shorter spikes managed to work their way over to Pyramid Head's attackers and spook them enough to step back and distance themselves from their wanted kills and one another. Pyramid Head looked at the spikes that dusted around his feet but didn't touch his person. He helmet turned from side to side comically trying to figure out what happened knowing that Alessa had nothing to do with this type of display. His helmet finally looked over to Alex who grinned back. "Don't worry Pyramid I'm not much one for friendly fire."

Alex looked back to his opponents as well as Pyramid Head and saw that the remaining six had surrounded him and the only thing keeping them back currently were his spikes. Which were slowly trying to recede. Pyramid Head made his way over to Alex and let out a weak grown from clear exhaustion.

"I know what you mean. I can't keep this shit up much longer." Alex breathed hard and fought to keep his focus. Once these spikes fell he would be useless in this fight unless he consumed 'd have some indigestion at first but could fight, once the indention went away... the side effects could be anything. If armless acid spitting all skin women monster in stiletto heels could force him into a lust frenzy then he sure as hell didn't want to find out what these things could make him do.

The six fakes froze and looked around for a moment making Alex leer at the curiously and Pyramid Head tense. The soft sound of sliding metal was there for only a second before it was consumed my silence. Then a loud thud made them almost jump. They all looked off to the side at one of the fakes who had fallen to it's knees. It's head slowly shifted around, making look as if it was dizzy, and then just fell to the side motionless. The fakes looked at it curiously pulling everyone attention to the now dead body.

Another thud was heard from the opposite side. Everyone's head snapped to the other side and saw another new dead body of a fake. Alex didn't know what was going on but fought to keep the spikes up to keep whatever was going on away from them.

Thud.

Thud.

Pyramid now stood at his full height with his knife in one hand at his side and turned around to see two fakes dead, both with knife sticking out of their necks, and only two fakes left alive in front of them. The fakes seemed to panic and look around for the cause of everything. A shuffling was heard and they turned to look at a tall statue of an angel. They looked around at what they could see and nothing looked out of place. A soft whistle rang from above making all of them look up pointlessly at the top of the statue only to see part of it's torso before the fog was to much blocking the rest from view.

The fakes continued to look up and try to see the issue. They slowly moved closer and that's all that was needed.

With a steady leap a body fell from the top of the angel, ironically wearing a white hood, and landed on the top of the metal helmets of the fake, one foot down on one and his knee on the other, and stabbed a spear through each of the grates on the side that were used for sight. The surprise of the attack froze the bodies under his feet as he jumped off their helmets and landed gracefully in front of Pyramid Head and Alex. The two watched as the bodies fell to the ground with spears sticking out of the eye pieces.

Alex was still kneeling on the ground, even though the spikes had long receded, as he looked at the aftermath of his lovers display. Desmond pulled down his hood and smiled at the two of them. Pyramid Head was the first to move and nodded his helmet covered head with a soft groan. Alex slowly stood on tired legs. He looked at Desmond and saw the fresh blood on his person but could tell he was fine. He looked at him expectantly making the Assassin smile and fish something out of his pocket. He held up the gold ball with a satisfied smile.

"Got it."

Alex grabbed his outstretched wrist and pulled Desmond against him in a heated kiss. His hand was on the back of his head and around his waist as he forced his tongue into Desmond's mouth pulling a moan from the Assassin's throat. He could feel the Apple against his back as Desmond pulled him closer. His hand on the shape shifters' neck. They pulled back breathlessly and smiled at one another.

"I couldn't see a damn thing you were doing and yet it still turned me on." Alex grinned making Desmond chuckle lightly and pull back. "I liked the little skydive. So tell me, was that you or the fruit of doom there?" Alex glanced at it. Desmond shook his head and put the apple away in his backpack.

"Believe it or not that was all me, the apple glows too bright when it's used. Fog or no once I got close enough they'd see me so I had to get creative."

"Not going to lie that was fucking impressive." Alex let out a few more hard breaths before relaxing. "The two of us had trouble taking them out, but that was because of the numbers mostly."

"Understandable." Desmond nodded in understanding and looked at one of the dead fakes. "If there were anymore of them they would have been too close together to kill without being noticed. The fog did help." He looked back at Alex concerned. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, mostly." Alex sighed and shifted his neck to try and work out a small kink. "Just out of energy, haven't consumed anything since...well you know." Desmond bushed lightly at the memory and coughed into his fist. Don't worry, once we deal with this church we can get the hell out of here."

Desmond walked up to Alex and pulled one of the shape shifter's arms over his shoulder by his hand and held his waist taking most of the other man's weight on his own person.

"Lean on me for a bit then." Desmond twisted his hand to hold Alex's hand more firmly over his shoulder. Alex smiled faintly and gave the other's hand a small squeeze letting him take his weight, glad or the help. Now that he had a moment to relax the exhaustion hit him harder, for the first time in a long time Alex was actually feeling tired enough to want to sleep.

"Sorry big guy, I'd offer you a shoulder too but he's heavy enough as it is." Desmond joked with Pyramid Head who in turn shook his head and let out a few small huffs that sounded almost like a laugh. "Maybe we should head back to the hospital so you two can rest, not like those church goers are going anywhere. Not to mention that the Darkness can't last much longer."

Neither of the other men wanted to admit their own limits but accepted Desmond's idea and took the shortest rout back to the hospital with Pyramid Head in the lead.

* * *

Translations:

**Stronzo** - asshole  
**Fingere** - Fake/impostor

_So there we go, I'll probably start to work on the next chapter soon, I can't believe that I waited so long to get to work on this._

_Either way I hope you liked it, also this story hasn't been getting many **reivews** lately people! **R&R **Where is the love for the writer?_


	11. Smutty Wonders!

_You all are going to like this chapter~~~ And it only took me an hour or so to type it so sorry for any mistakes ect._

_I would like to report that _**HoWeLLiNg **_is now my lovable tosser! And is greatly encouraging me to make a sequel to this story which would be based in the second movie of Silent Hill/ Silent Hill 3(the game). Now would the rest of you be interesting in this as well? Hmmm?_

_Disclaimers: I do not own Silent Hill, Prototype, or Assassin's Creed. I only made the story._

_The author is not responsible for any sullied panties or boxers or any other article of clothing as a result of reading this smut filled chapter of wonders._

_Enjoy~_

* * *

Alex plopped down on the surprisingly clean bed in the equally clean room that he and Desmond occupied before. He sighed contently as his muscles started to relax and his mind slipped into a tired haze. Desmond chuckled from his seated position next to him. The Assassin reached a hand up and pushed Alex's hood off his head to run his fingers through his hair.

"You alright?" he asked. Alex opened one eye and smiled at Desmond.

"Yeah. Just tired for the first time in a long time."

"Right. Sleeping is a luxury for you right?" Desmond ask remembering pieces from a conversation they had before entering Silent Hill. "Well this is clearly the best Silent Hill has to offer. You should take the chance and sleep."

Desmond moved to get up from the bed, but Alex grabbed his arm in a vice like grip. Alex kept his hold as he rolled over and flipped Desmond over him and onto the bed. Too shocked by the living virus's action Desmond was unprepared and unable to prevent the action. He landed with his back on the bed with Alex leaning into him and using his chest as a pillow.

"Much better." Alex hummed.

"You could have just asked."

"I know. But this was more fun."

Desmond rolled his eyes but didn't fight to get away in the slightest. He wrapped an arm around Alex and rubbed his back. The bio morpher used his skills and shifted away his clothes by will and rested against Desmond in just his newly formed sleeping pants. He held onto Desmond as if he was a large teddy bear and tangled their legs together contently. He sighed as the Assassin continued to rub his back and slightly ease the tension from his muscles that he was too tired to shift by will and fix himself.

"A bit cuddly are we?" Desmond teased.

"Shut up. Pillows don't talk." He mumbled and nuzzled into his jacket as he started to drift off. Desmond chuckled making a soft rumble vibrate through his chest, further lulling Alex to rest.

* * *

Desmond slowly awoke from his short rest, his arms tensed around his lover as his mind started to catch up though his dazed mind. When he realized where he was and who he was with he relaxed again and looked down at his lover who was still contently sleeping on his chest. He could tell Alex was in much better condition compared to before and soon he'd wake up.

Alex snored lightly with his mouth partly open and tilted up giving Desmond a perfect view of his relaxed expression. In his sleep he gripped onto Desmond's jacket and tugged on it to pull himself closer. His legs tightened around his awake lovers and Desmond sucked in a breath as he rocked his hips against his leg, grinding against him lightly.

****Start Sex Scene****

The Assassin put is hand over Alex's on his chest as his other moved down from his bare back, scratching lightly with his short nails pulling a small whine from the other, and rested his hand on his ass giving it a firm squeeze. Alex let out a moan and gave a hard grid against Desmond letting him feel his hardness through is loose sleep pants and the others jeans. Desmond shifted and gently pushed Alex onto his back, he settled himself between his legs and ran his hands up his thighs making the other's hips rise into the touch.

With a firm push Desmond moved his hips back onto the bed and slid his hand from his abdomen down to the front of his pants and gripped him through the fabric. Alex gasped and arched while still sleeping but steadily waking up. He slowly rubbed him through his pants as he leaned up and nipped, sucked, kissed, and lick at his exposed chest of creamy skin. He bit at his nipples and groaned as the other rocked his hips into his hand and his own groin as well.

Icy blue eyes slowly opened in a lust haze as he gained his bearings. He looked down at Desmond and groaned at the sight of the other on top of him. His lover smirked up at him and gave asmooth jerk to his hard erection making Alex arch and buck into his hand.

"Oh shit Little Birdie...That feels amazing." Alex gasped out smiling at Desmond. He shifted up the others bare chest and leaned in to kiss him hard. They both pulled back out of breath.

"Couldn't help myself." Desmond groaned out and rocked his hips into Alex's letting their groins move against one another. Alex wrapped an arm around his neck and passionately captured his lips. He bit at the others bottom lip drawing a small bit of blood. He happily licked up the red liquid and slipped his tongue in further containing the copper taste with it. They both groaned at the taste of the other mixed with blood as their tongues wrestled for dominance. Alex faltered and submitted to Desmond when he slid his hand into the other's pants and grabbed his exposed dick.

"C-cheater..." Alex moaned when Desmond pulled back. He grinned at the other under him and leaned down to bite into his neck making the other cry out. "Mnmm Desmond~"

"My turn on top Alex~" Desmond whispered into his ear. "Let me have my fun and you'll enjoy it too." Alex wrapped a leg around Desmond's waist and bit his lip as the other continued to touch him.

Desmond took that as an invitation and unzipped his jacket before tossing it to the floor followed by this shirt. He worked his way down Alex's torso to his engorged flesh. As he rubbed the base he slowly leaned in and licked at the head moaning at the salty taste of his lovers pre-cum. He licked up the bottom of his shaft along the long vein before taking the head into his mouth. He swirled his tongue around him and used his arm to hold Alex down and prevent him from choking him as he bucked.

Slowly the Assassin bobbed his head and took in more and more of his lover with every decent. Alex was clutching at the sheets, nearly ripping them, as he head was thrown back in pleasure. Desmond slipped down further until he felt Alex his the back of his throat. Letting out a torturous hum around him he descended further and took all of Alex into his mouth. Alex was moaning and gasping as his body was assaulted with pleasure. Between his sounds of lusty haze he managed to get out a few syllables of Desmond's name making said man grin around him and hum again.

Desmond pulled up until only the head was inside before going back down and deep throating him. After a few times of repeating this he slipped a few fingers into his mouth around Alex and pulled them out once they were sufficiently wet. Still using his arm to hold down his lower body with one arm he slid his other hand down to Alex's opening. He slowly pushed one finger into Alex making him tense and look down at the other.

He watched his lovers response to the new intrusion and got a nod in response urging him on. He pushed another finger in and steadily started to stretch him as he continued to suck him off. He could feel Alex's body developing it's own lubricant to ease the intrusion making Desmond moan around him at the feeling. He worked in another finger stretching him and pressing in until he hit a bundle of nerves that made Alex spasm.

"Des... that's enough, I need you." Alex groaned out. Desmond pulled away from Alex and unbuttoned his pants enough to slide them down to his knee's and exposing himself fully. He pulled his fingers out of Alex making him moan at the empty feeling before sliding closer and lining himself at his opening. Desmond leaned down with his forearm next to Alex's head. He captured Alex's lips as he pushed into his lover. The tight feeling surrounding him was euphoric and thanks to Alex's natural lube it was fairly painless for the other. Alex clawed at his back and gave short brief rocks with his hips taking more of Desmond in each time.

Once fully seated inside the other and pulled back form the kiss to look the other in the eyes. Brown eyes met blue as he started to rock into him in short bursts. He worked his hips slowly before building up speed and leaning back to pull out more and thrust harder. Alex wrapped his legs around Desmond's hips and used them to pull him in harder with every thrust. Desmond took Alex fast and hard grunting and groaning with every shift until he found his mark inside him.

"Oh fuck! There Desmond! Keep hitting that spot!" Alex cried out as Desmond started to slam into his sweet spot. He squeezed around him each time he was fully inside him increasing the feeling for Desmond. He slid his hand between them and grab at his lovers weeping member. His thrusts grew more harsh as his hand matched his thrusts in jerking motions. Alex's and his own breathing got harsher as they neared their ends.

"Alex... I'm.." Desmond groaned cutting off his own words. But Alex knew what his meaning was.

"I am too Des," He gasped. "Just a little more..."

Desmond quickly leaned down and bit into Alex's neck making the other jerk at the mix of pain and pleasure and reach his end. His body spasmed and squirmed as his erupted in pleasure making Desmond do the same as he came inside Alex. He kept rocking his hips throughout their orgasms making them ride it out in full force. After a few more bucks of his hips he fell down on top of Alex who eagerly wrapped his arms around the other.

They laid together in a blissful after glow as they regained their composers. Alex, being in full control of every enzyme of his body, was the first to recover. He nuzzled into Desmond's neck making the other chuckles and turn his head to kiss the other.

"Good morning."

"A damn fine morning." Alex laughed. "Wouldn't mind waking up like that a few times. Or even if the situation was reversed." He ginned at Desmond who blushed faintly before siting up and pulling out of Alex making them both gasp. He pulled up his pants and sighed as he plopped down on the bed next to him. Alex sat up on shaky arms.

"Glad you liked it so much. I was very much my pleasure." Desmond replied. Alex looked down at his messy lower body and used his bio-mass to absorb it and clean himself as well as replace his pants.

**** End Sex Scene****

"Didn't think you'd try to go for tops for a while there. Not that I mind at all." He leaned down and lightly kissed the other. "It was hot as fuck."

"Watching you writhing in ecstasy? Yeah that was a sight to see."

"Maybe." He bit lightly a the other's ear with a Cheshire like grin. "But you jerking under me making the sweetest sounds is a much more erotic sight in my book." Alex got up off the bed and shifted into his clothes while Desmond slowly got himself up. "I don't mind changing it around every now and again either."

Desmond laughed and nodded as he picked up his shirt and jacket to put them on. He clipped on his backpack and slid his apple into the jacket pocket. Walking over to Ale he slid his arms around the others waist and hugged him. Alex, not missing a beat, hugged him back tightly.

"We should go deal with Alessa and our promise." Desmond mumbled into his shoulder.

"The sooner we do the sooner we can be done with this place. Not that it hasn't had it's upsides and all." Alex leaned his cheek against Desmond's head making some of his words sounds off due to his mushed cheek.

Desmond nodded and pulled back letting Alex take the lead out of the room and head to Alessa's location.

* * *

"Did we have fun out there?" The evil Alessa giggled with her filthy face and messy hair swinging around her as she waved her torso from side to side. Desmond regarded her for a moment and thought of the happy child she could have been if things had been different. If her Mother wasn't so foolish as to believe a group of witch hunters to purify her daughter in her desperation. If the people around her were so shallow minded and realized her gifts for what they were instead of something perverse and evil. Her being born in a different town may have had all the difference to this one little girls fate.

"A damn blast. You need a better hiding place for your stolen goods." Alex blandly stated and gave the girl a small glare. While he felt pity for the girl he didn't try to sympathize with her. Her situation was a terrible one but her choice on revenge, while justified, changed her from a cute child into a being worth concern. He didn't want to get any closer to her than needed and surely wouldn't miss her when they left.

Alessa just giggled in her own creepy way. She danced around a bit before walking over to Pyramid Head, who was leaning against the wall silently, and taking his hand as a daughter would. Lisa came out from behind the plastic curtain with a set of bloody bandages, she nodded to them and quickly made her way out of the room.

"So the plan for the church goers. Mass suicide?" Alex looked at Desmond who pulled out the apple.

"Seems like the only way." he groaned lightly. "I do not want to go back there. That place creeped the hell out of me."

"Don't worry Little Birdie." Alex slung his arm over Desmond's shoulder. "Once the Darkness gets close to setting on the town we slip in with the herd and you do your thing. Should be easy."

"Famous last words." Desmond laughed. He walked over to Pyramid head who was holding his arm up slightly letting Alessa hand from his hand and dangle around. The Assassin knelled down to her level. "When will the Darkness some again?"

"Well you two were 'occupied' in the room for a while." She teased and let go of PH's hand. "Shouldn't be long now. An hour or so."

Desmond coughed nervously at her statement while Alex just shrugged with a grin. Desmond stood up and tucked away the apple again and returning to Alex's side.

"We should start to make our way back there then." Alex nodded to him as he turned to look at PH who nodded as well. He picked up his great knife and started for the door, leading the way. Desmond and Alex were quick to follow but the former froze for a moment at the door as a soft gasping came from the plastic curtain.

He turned around to see a shadow of am arm rise along the curtain before falling back down. He watched this silently and turned to the young Alessa when it ended. She merely smiled up at him oddly. He looked at her questionably before shaking his head and leaving the room to catch up with his companions. Alessa watched his retreating form as the doors rocked back and forth until they stopped moving and blocked him completely from view.

"Do you think he'll end the cycle?" She asked quietly getting a soft gasp in return. "What I said is still true. If he doesn't do it then he's useless regardless of how interesting." She giggled softly. "We'll just have to see where it goes. He'll either be our mock savior or a broken tool."

* * *

___Again: The author is not responsible for any sullied panties or boxers or any other article of clothing as a result of reading this smut filled chapter of wonders. Besides I'm sure it was worth it XD_

___Things are getting cut down quicker than I thought. At most I think I can squeeze out three more chapters or so, not including a special chapter that I will be adding possibly after the completion by popular demand. A smut fulled chapter containing a surprise character (That's right THREESOME!))_

___Anyway, enjoy your day/evening/night and remember to **R&R.**_


	12. Chapter 12

_And so yeah... internet has been out for a while so I couldn't update as soon as I wanted but here it is, please enjoy!_

_R&R plzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz_

_Disclaimers: don't own the games, blah blah blah_

* * *

A soft out of tune whistle echoed through the foggy street as the three men walked. The darkness had yet to set in adn the few creatures that stuck around during the day were scurrying away at the sight of Pyramid Head.

"This place is bad enough without your crappy whistling you know?" Desmond huffed as Alex chuckled stopping his tune for a moment.

"Don't be so glum little birdie. Soon we'll be out of here and, no offence Pyramid," Said man gave a short nod over his shoulder. "Never come back to this living shit hole ever again."

"Yeah...only after I cause a mass suicide in a church." Desmond slumped and watched his feet as he walked. Alex stepped closer to him and wrapped an arm over his shoulder.

"That place is hardly a church and those people are not even people. Every last one of them concented to the torture of a little girl and brought this hell on themselves." Alex assured. "We are getting justice for Alessa and killing the bastards responsible. You don't need to feel guilty okay?" Alex nudged his hooded head against Desmond's making the assassin smile.

"Alright. And who knows? They might have been Templars at one point. Killing them is my job."

"That's the spirit." Ale let go of Desmond and looked at the street sign. "Hey Big Guy." Pyramid Head paused and looked at them. "We don't want them to freak out and lock us out before we get inside. We can take it from here." PH looked at them for a moment seemingly thinking before giving a short nod and turning towards an alley way and out of sight.

With a deep sigh Desmond nodded to Alex and they pressed on towards the Church. A few hushed whispers could be heard from the buildings as they got closer. The front steps were soon upon them and they looked up at the former house of God in distaine. Clutching the apple in his fist the Assassin slowly walked up the stairs followed by the living Virus who was keeping both hands firmly in his jacket pockets as to not jump the gun and attack someone too soon.  
A soft thump of their heels and they were at the top looking at the siren horns and the darkening sky. The birds let out whailing cries as they flew in and circled around the church. Moments later... the siren rang. The two looked at one another as the people stomped up the steps and pushed passed them into the safety of their church. Christabella's assistant waved at them from the doorway trying to usher them inside.

They could hear the Darkness behind them ripping away the stone steps like flesh and leaving behind a gory mess. Finally after the last old man stumbled through the door and the Darkness on their heels they calmly walked into the church. The doors echoed thought the room as they closed and everyone let out a collective sigh.

The people looked at Desmond and Alex in shock, hatred, distrust, and curiosity. Christabella walked up to them with purpose and a fake smile. Her hands folded in front of her purple dress as she greeted them.

"It seems out prayers were answered. You have returned safe into the arms of our God." She rose her hands up and around her praising their God and His home. "Your faith kept you both safe."

A laugh.

A deep rooted laugh rang through the room making everyone pause. Christabella looked shocked but a deep frown set on her lips as she glared at Alex. The virus was holding his stomach with one hand while almost doubling over with laughter.

"You find our God's good graces to be funny?" she asked. Alex sobered up to a small chuckle and pointed right at Christabella. Desmond kept a straight face watching her reaction and what Alex had planned.

"You're God's good graces"? From what I have seen your God has no good graces or any form of it." Everyone around them gasped and mumbled out preys.

"Look at what your worship of this God has brought you!" He pointed to a window where the grotesque form of the Darkness could be seen by all. "You people are living in a literal Hell because of your faith in a God that abandoned you a long time ago."

"BLASPHEMY!"

"KILL HIM!"

"WITCH!"

"SILENCE!" Everyone went silent at Christabella's word. She appeared calm but the rage was clear in her eyes. "You dare to question our God and our Faith in

His very house? What right do you have to such things?""What right do you have to burn an innocent child alive?" Desmond answered making everyone shrink away except Christabella.

"Everything we did was for our faith."

"And as Alex said: What has it brought you? You all had a hand in the burning of a child, a little girl that had no control over what was happening. There is no justification of killing a child."

"She was evil and needed to be purified."

"She was a child with a hard life." Alex sneered. "And because of your actions you all suffer in a never ending nightmare of death."

"We are safe here, our house of God is pure. Alessa cannot enter here." Christabella spit out quickly.

"This place is anything but pure." Desmond hissed as his eyes turned gold. "You people don't deserve the comfort of your faith or the safety of this place. You all don't even deserve death but that's all that's left for you." With a squeeze Desmond activated his apple causing a soft glow in his pocket and took control of a man to the side.

He started to shake and cough as the control set in. Those around him stepped back as his clearly insane wife tried to get his attention while screaming at him. Desmond made him pull out a pistol from his pocket and hold it against his temple. A loud bang followed by louder screams as he fell as a bloody mess on top of his crying wife.

Everyone stared and preyed with quivering lips as Christabella placed her hand on the weeping wife's shoulder.

"He was not strong enough to carry our faith." The woman cried more and shoved Cristabella's hand away. She scrambled for the gun and held it under her chin. He hiccuped and coughed a few times before looking at Alex and Desmond with a small smile.

"You are right." she pulled the trigger and claimed her life. Everyone cried out this time and Christabella looked at their fallen forms in distaste. She raised her hands and tryed to calm the people

"Everyone calm yourselves. They were too weak for our faith. We are all safe so long as we remain pure in the eyes of our Lord."

"Actually, no." Alex smirked. They turned to him in horror and jumped back as something banged on the door behind Desmond. All the people scurried around them leaving only Alex and Desmond with their backs to the door. Desmond slowly walked over the to the fallen couple and closed their eyes.

"Requiescat en pa'ce, even if you don't deserve it." Desmond stood and glared at Christabella. "This "House of God" is no longer pure."  
Christabella's eyes opened wide as she looked down at the two bodies then at the door as another bang rang through the hall. The people clawed at her and tugged on her clothes begging for salvation.

"Do not worry, we are safe so long as we hold our faith." Another bang making the wood door splinter and shift forward.

"The only thing your faith has gotten you and will get you is death." Alex nodded at the two bodies. "The only difference is how it happened."

A loud crack and thud as the doors swing open half broken. More cries and whimpers as the darkness was now in plain view. A large shadowed figure slowly came into the light. It's bloody black boots followed by it's skin bloodied skirt. It's pale scared and chiseled chest. And finally, it's huge metal pyramid helmet.

"The monsters guardian."

"The executioner."

"We call him Pyramid Head." Alex smirked and looked back at the taller man. "You are late to the party my friend."

"You! You both are in league with Alessa! You have doomed us all." Christabella cried out.

"You all doomed your selves the day you let Alessa be hurt. This is nothing less than what you deserve." No longer were the people trying to prey away their fears. Now their fear was staring them in the face and they had nothing left to hide behind.

"HEATHEN!" Christabella's Snape looking assistant charged Desmond with a jagged pipe only to have it but in half by Alex. The man fell to his knees at the loss of momentum and looked up at the hooded man holding up his now bio massed clawed hand.

"I hope you aren't going to start preying again. Cause let's face it, you're fucked." Alex laughed as the man shook his head. In one swipe he was now in two bloody pieces slumped on the floor. Alex froze and glared back at Desmond nervously. He was looking at the bloody mess sadly but gave Alex a nod and a small smile.

Now the mass hysteria started. Everyone panicked and started trying to get out of the church. Some even stupid enough to try and get past Pyramid Head or attack Desmond and Alex. Pyramid Head picked up his Great Knife and swung it down cutting two people in half as Alex formed his buster fists and knocked the people in the walls leaving large splats behind as they slipped to the floor.

Desmond watched at three of them charged him. He pulled up his hood and fisted his hand pulling out his hidden blade. As the first one charge he grabbed the mans shoulder and flipped over him, stabbing him in the back. The next held a spear and jabbed at him. Desmond dodged and caught it, he kicked the man in the gut and pulled the spear out of his grip. He spun it around over his head and stabbed the man through the head making him fall to his knees and let the blade fall through his back. The last one swung with an old pipe, with a simple counter Desmond parried his pipe away and spun to lunge his blade in the mans neck.

Desmond wiped off his blade on the mans shirt before standing and letting it slide back in place.  
"Thank you Uncle Mario."

* * *

_Pyramid Head's abs, can we talk about that for a moment? Seriously you could grate cheese on that thing!_

_Okay moment over, hope you guys enjoyed it, yes thing will be ending soon sadly. BUT!_

_I am already thinking up the sequel~ So be sure to follow the author and not just the story so you don't miss out._

_and plz **R&R** I know it's been a while since I posted and I need to know that you people still love me!_


	13. Chapter 13

_Not going to bore you with anything up here, but sorry everyone this is the end of our beloved story(or is it?) read everything including the authors note at the bottom and enjoy~_

_(sorry for any mistakes and blah blah)_

_Disclaimers: if you don't know this part by now you are very unobservant._

**_R&R_**

* * *

The onslaught of blood, gore, and screams seemed to flow like an endless river. The three trespassers in the Church cut each man and woman down as they ran at them, or away from them. Pyramid Head mostly lead the charge as he stepped through the old broken and now bloody wood benches slowly making his way to the alter. He cut down those that got close and the few that got closer he picked up and crushed their heads in his hand with little to no effort at all.

Alex spent his time jumping from one side of the Church to the other dive bombing those that tried to huddle up in a corner or slip past them and make their way further into the Church. His claws sliced through them like butter, his busters crushed them like a ball of clumped sand, and he showed no hesitation.

Desmond watched the carnage from the main doors, those that actually got passed PH and Alex were met with a solemn Assassin and his very sharp blade. Opting not to use his Apple anymore if he can help it he kept his blade at the ready. Cutting down another would be attacker Desmond paused to see the bloody escapade.

People crying in fear and terror.

The echoing groans emanating from under the large metal pyramid helmet.

The lover gliding through the air and dropping down on a fleeing man, silencing him with a clawed hand through the chest.

Watching all of this with passive eyes Desmond took a moment to remind himself why all this blood shed was needed. Why all these people needed to be killed. What they did to deserve such a fate. Would his ancestors have agreed to this plan? Would they have done things the same way?

His mind drifted to Florence, a smirking calm young man jumping over the roofs avoiding the guards and directing his fellow assassins in their tasks to complete the mission. Then to Rome with the fall of the Borgia family and the avenging of the Auditore in the same night. A soft haze went over his mind and changed the scene to Masyaf. A young but strong assassin stood tall in a room of those who would rather send him off. Altair argued with then, pleaded to get his ends. His youth left him unheeded and ushered off, his warnings showed true and his home was unprepared. Then a group of young men all at Altair's age jumped down from the balcony and silenced the attackers.

His ancestors broke rules, rank, and tradition to get done what needed to be done. Without ever sacrificing the Creed. Desmond's eyes turned gold and looked at the room in a daze. Two lights of blue cut through those of red. The red turned grey and now only a few marks remained. Slowly he looked form one side of the room to the other, he froze as a shine of gold caught his eye.

A desperate person staggered to the stairs, climbing over their fallen brothers and sisters for their own salvation. The body of gold slipped past Pyramid Head and Alex slamming into the railing and flipping over it. Clambering off the floor and standing up while pulling another down the body ran towards the canter of the alter. With a soft blink Desmond found his target.

Christabella LaRoache.

Springing to action Desmond ran to the side stabbing a man and hopping over his corpse to the benches. The old wood held firm as he ran using the backs of the benches as stepping stones. He passed Pyramid Head who watched the Assassin with interest while grabbing the scruff of a mans neck that was trying to grab the others white jacket. Alex paused on the other side of the room and nearly called out to Desmond as he ran through the door to the upper level of seats, but was prevented as his attention was pulled back to the task at hand when a woman tried to bring down a rusty pipe on his head.

Desmond ignored, cut through, or jumped over his obstacles until he got to the top. Running to the railing and looked down and found Christabella standing in the center of the large circle watching the destruction and massacre of all those she knew. She took small steps back and cried out as she bumped into a smaller form. She spun around and jumped back gasping for breath in her panic.

"_You."_ She hissed out with a deep rooted glare. There standing in the center of the Church was little Alessa smiling and twisting her torso side to side like an innocent child. The woman glared down at the little Demon and pointed at her as if she would just set on fire by will alone. "You have desecrated the sanctity of this Church. You have damned us all."

"You all damned yourselves all those years ago." Alessa giggled. "This is finally the end and I don't want to miss the show."

"Devil spawn!" Christabella growled and stood tall. "One thing has not changed you wretched beast, you cannot harm me. For I will just return. My God will not abandon me to the likes of you."

"Maybe..." Alessa smirked and glanced up at Desmond who was now standing on the railing glaring down at Christabella.

"What you got is what you deserved. Alessa is a heathen witch that endangers all who are near her. I did my poor sister a favor purifying you demon seed." It was now Alessa's turn to glare.

"You say such things when you know it's all over." Alessa spoke softy. "The game is at an end and it's your turn to die."

Desmond took that as his sigh and jumped off the railing. Things seemed to slow down. Desmond slowly descended on Christabella and in turn started to unsheathe his blade. Pyramid Head brought his blade down one last time cutting the last man down. Alex landed next to him and watched the scene unfold as Desmond neared his target.

For a moment a shrill screamed echoed through the the room.

Then... nothing.

All was silent.

All was gone.

Chirstabella, her followers, and the Church...

...were gone.

Desmond gently slipped his blade from the woman's throat letting it click back in place. Whispering the words of the Assassin's prayer he closed her eyes and stood over her now still form. He watched as he blood seeped out and stained the marble floor. All was quiet. The only sound was the hard breathing of the three men which was soon followed by the soft giggling of the young demonic girl.

She laughed and twirled as the walls around them turned to blood and rust. The Church was consumed by the Darkness and Christabella's body was swallowed up by it. Alessa spun and spun until she was behind Desmond, who had still yet to move, and ran to her protector. Alex ignored the two as Pyrmid Head let out little groans and growls at Alessa making the girl laugh more. He stepped past them and stood next to Desmond looking at the hole where Christabella's body once was.

Carefully and gently he placed his hand on the Assassins' shoulder. Desmond tensed for a moment and sighed deeply. He turned his head and looked into Alex's bright blue eyes and charming smile. Slowly Desmond returned the smile and fell against Alex who happily caught him.

Wrapping their arms around one another Desmond rested against his lovers chest listening to his slowing heart beat and feeling his soft breaths host over his short hair and his chin on his head. They stood together holding one another and just let everything else drown out.

It was finally over. They could leave this hell.

"Hey, Des...?" Alex mumbled.

"Yeah?" Desmond nuzzled into his chest before leaning back and looking the other in the eye.

"What do you say we get the fuck out of here?" Alex grinned and laughed. Desmond joined in and captured Alex's lips with his own in a passionate kiss.

"Lets go." Desmond pulled back and took Alex's hand tightly.

"Aww, are you leaving already?" Alessa giggled. "You could stay you know?"

"I think I'd rather cut my eyes out, but thanks anyway." Alex waved her off.

"Sorry, Alessa but like you said before. We don't belong here. And no offence, but we don't want to be here either." Desmond reasoned with a small smiled.

"Alright then. A deal is a deal. You both proved useful, so you can leave Silent Hill." She turned to Pyramid Head who nodded an turned around heading for the door.

The four walked through the streets. In the corner of their eyes they could see the monstrosities that Alessa created skirt away in fear the their creator and her protector as they lead the two outsiders to the edge of down. The once broken and non-existent road was now all there and disappeared into the fog. Desmond walked over to their fallen red motorcycle and checked it over noting that it was mostly undamaged and still able to be ridden.

Alex went over to the "Welcome to Silent Hill" sign and glared at it. For a moment his contemplated ripping it down but sighed and instead spun on his heel and met up with Desmond. Pyramid head watched them silently every moment they made was followed by the slow movements of the metal helmet and the soft giggling from Alessa.

"What's wrong big guy?" Alex smirked. "Gonna miss us?" Pyramid Heard tilted his head to the side and let out a small grunt.

"Alex, don't be an ass." Desmond whacked him on the arm after putting the bike on it's kickstand. He walked over to the executioner and offered his hand. "Thanks Pyramid. I'll have to admit that I am going to miss you." He smiled up at the other and was surprised as his hand was grasped and pulled forward by the other until he his his chest. Pyramid tentatively wrapped one arm around Desmond and rested his hand at the center of his shoulder blades in a soft hug. Desmond barely felt the pressure of the others hand knowing that the man could crush him without any effort. Wrapping an arm around the others middle he returned the hug and pulled back looking up at the other.

"Watch that hand Pyramid, it goes anywhere near his ass I'll cut you up." Alex laughed behind him. Pyramid stood at his full height and seemed to glare at Alex as he patted Desmond's head.

"He likes you Desmond." Alessa teased. "the fact that he didn't just crush your skull proves that." Desmond coughed and walked back over to Alex and secured himself on the bike.

"Again no offence to either of you but I think the two of us have had plenty of Silent Hill to last a life time. But who knows, I might just come back to piss him off." Desmond pushed Alex off the bike and started it up making the other laugh.

"So what will you two do now?" Desmond asked.

"We will do as we have always done." Alessa said simply. "We will punish those who deserve it and summon them. The world is never without it's sinners."

"Don't work too hard now." Alex teased and hopped on the back of the bike. Both of them gave a small wave to Pyramid Head and Alessa who were now vanishing into the fog. With the revving of the engine Desmond kicked the motor bike forward and down the road out of Silent Hill. Over the bridge they went and their leaving words were:

"I can still run faster than the bike you know."

"I swear I will turn this thing around and leave you there if you start this shit again Alex."

"I could carry you~"

"ARHHHHH!"

* * *

_And there you have it end of Proto-Silent Creed. That last bit is in reference to the start of chapter 3 for those who don't remember._

_Thank you so much to all of my readers for their patience and kind words. This story was just so much fun to write and you all are just awesome._

_Don't worry I'll be writing up that little bonus chapter for everyone, you know the one~, and posting it when I can. Then after that is...wait for it...SEQUEL TIME! I said I would and you know what? I think I actually will Silent Hill is just too much fun to not want to go back to, and seeing as Pyramid Head made an awesome appearance in Silent Hill Revelations, (I mean really I was almost drooling how do you find a guy with a body like that~) and seeing as I love him so much he will have of course a bit more of a role in my fanfic rather than three scenes like in the movie._

_How will it play out? What will the new Heroine of Silent Hill's reaction be to Desmond, the runaway Assassin, and Alex, the living security nightmare? How will they meet? And why the hell does Desmond and Alex actually agree to go back to Silent Hill?_

_Follow me(the author) and find out when it's posted. You know you want to cause of course it will be just oh so juicy!_

**_R&R _**_you guys know that your reviews are like crack to me!_


	14. BONUS CHAPTER PWP

_Welcome to the pointless chapter of just plain old smut. This is a special request and has been encouraged my several of my readers. Hope you all enjoy~_

_This chapter is separate from the story as in it will not be mentioned in the story or the sequel, this is just a little gift to my readers. And like always I am not responsible for any sullied panties or boxers out there~_

_Disclaimers: As much as I wish I did I do not own Alex (Prototype), Desmond (Assassin's Creed), or Pyramid Head (Silent Hill). But I am using them to give you all boners YA-HA._

* * *

Desmond and Alex laid down on the soft white sheets. Both were content in one another's arms and desperately wished to stay that way. But a loud clang down the hall followed by a harsh screech made Alex groan and burrow his head in Desmond's chest as the Assassin raised his head from the pillows to look at the door.

"Don't." Alex said firmly.

"But we should...?"

"No."

"But what if...?"

"Not going out there."

"Alex..." Desmond whispered softly making the other groan and sit up. Alex stood from the bed in loose pants and an unbuttoned white shirt with the sleeves rolled up. He didn't bother to use his bio-mass to reform his usual jackets and hood as he headed for the door only pausing to make his shoes reappear. Desmond smirked and stood from the bed tugging his sneakers on and fastening his blade on his forearm not bothering to put on his own jacket and instead following Alex in his jeans and t-shirt.

"Someone had better have died to wake me up."

"In this place that is very likely." Desmond teased and sped up a bit to walk next to Alex turning the corner. Another loud clang followed by a deep groan rang through the halls. The two looked at one another and ran towards the sound. Before they rounded another corner Alex caught Desmond and stopped him from being hit by the body of a bloody Nurse smacking into the wall. They leaned their heads around the corner and found Pyramid Head with his hand around one of the Nurses necks as two others held their knives and scalpels out waiting for an opening to attack.

"Lovers dispute?" Alex teased accidentally catching Pyramid Head's attention and giving a Nurse an opening to stab a knife in the large mans chest.

"Shit!" Desmond pulled out his blade and cut down the Nurse closest to him as Alex formed his claws and sliced down the one who stabbed Pyramid Head. "You alright big guy?"

Pyramid head gave a light groan in return throwing the Nurse in his hand against the wall making it splat and gush. Desmond held his breath to stop himself from being sick at the sight but jumped when Alex let out a yell. Looking back at his lover he saw Alex struggling to control himself as tendrils rose form his body and connected to two of the remaining Nurses and pulling them in. His control slipped and the Nurses were pulling into his body and absorbed.

"Alex?" Desmond an up to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. Alex flinched away and stepped back as his bio-mass calmed itself and his body digested the Nurses.

"Remember what happened last time Desmond." Alex warned remembering the time at the Hotel where he couldn't control the urges the Silent Hill monsters gave him. Desmond hovered near him not sure what to do. He couldn't just leave Alex like this. Pyramid Head stepped up behind Desmond and picked up Alex regardless of his complaints. Desmond silently followed the other back to their room and closed the door behind them as PH set Alex on the bed.

Desmond watched as Alex started to sweat and roll on the bed as the effects started to set in. He resisted the urge to go to the other and instead turned to Pyramid Head who was watching Alex curiously. Placing his hand on the others shoulder he nudged his head towards the bathroom.

"Lets get that cut cleaned up." He motioned to the bleeding wound on his chest and tugged on his arm lightly making the other follow.

Pyramid Head leaned back against the counter as Desmond got a warm washcloth ready. He left the door open in case Alex really needed them. Desmond busied himself with washing the large mans chest being careful not to aggravate the cuts he just got. To his surprise the dirt and grim easily slipped away showing pale tone skin under it.

"You clean up pretty good. Though I guess the dirty look does scare people more huh?" Desmond laughed as he continued to clean the other. Pyramid head watched Desmond as he cleaned his chest with his head to the side and to avoid clipping his head with his large helmet. He watched him with one eye and his hands gripping the counter behind him.

The two humans who came to Silent Hill were a curiosity to the executioner. He knew they would be a interesting challenge in a fight but felt no need to kill or harm them. On most occasions he helped them instead regardless of Alessa's words to leave them be. He could hear the harsh breathing of the other in the bed room. His soft groans of lust echoed in his helmet, this coupled with the soft touches of Desmond caused his body to react.

Letting out a light groan that echoed in the tiled room Pyramid Head let his long tongue slip out from under his helmet and lick lightly at Desmond's cheek drawing his attention from his chest to his helmet. The Assassin was frozen not sure how to act. Slowly Pyramid Head's tongue slipped down from his cheek and licked at his neck and the collar of his shirt slipping under the fabric. Desmond shivered at the feeling and bit his lip.

A sudden weight on his back pushed him into Pyramid Head's chest who pulled his hands from the counter to rest on Desmond's hips to hold him steady. Desmond looked over his shoulder to see Alex grinning at him and slowly rocking his hips into his ass pushing his groin against Pyramid Head's hardening length. Desmond moaned at the feeling of his lover pressing his hard on into his back side and the feeling of Pyramid Head's semi pushing up against his groin making his pants to be come very uncomfortable quickly.

"A-Alex?" Desmond whispered. Alex leaned forward licking at the shell of Desmond's ear and biting it just enough to leave a mark but not draw blood. He smirked against the others skin as Desmond let out a husky whisper of his name.

"You know... I do remember you mentioning how you liked Pyramid Head's body." Alex teased looking up at the other and holding the back of Desmond's head making him do the same. "What do you say big guy, want to help me work of some stress with my little birdie?" Alex slid his hand down the front of Desmond's jeans gripping his hard on and stroking it causing Desmond to cry out.

Pyramid Head tilted his head more to look at Desmond closer and pulled his tongue back out letting it slip under his shirt and lick all over his chest focusing on his nipples. His strong hands slowly started to move on Desmond's hips kneading the soft skin and using his hold to rock himself into Desmond matching Alex's rhythm.

Alex smirked as Desmond gasped his mind quickly losing itself to lust and pleasure. He slipped his free hand around Desmond and placed his palm over Pyramid Head's hard chest letting his bio-mass slip over his entire body for only a moment before pulling it back leaving a now clean Pyramid Head behind. Said Executioner looked down at himself confused before looking at Alex.

"Had to clean you up. Didn't want you making Desmond sick." Alex jerked his hand faster making Desmond breath harder and lean more into Pyramid Head who still continued to rock his hips into Desmond's groin and the back of Alex's hand. "Damn you're huge." Alex laughed as he bit into Desmond's shoulder. Desmond reached a hand around to the back of Alex's head and pulled him in for a searing kiss.

"No way he can fit in me without tearing." Desmond husked out, Alex forced himself to have a moment of clarity to listen to Desmond.

Desmond has had his fun with a handful of different people, some he regrets and other he did not. Working in a bar gave him many choices of partners but nothing felt this good. The insecurities he would normally feel in a situation like this were cast out of his mind as he let his hips roll into Pyramid Heads light rocking and back back against Alex's groin making the other hiss. He wanted this and Alex needed this. He was more than happy to comply.

"So how about he fucks you while you fuck me." Alex shivered at the idea as Desmond whispered into his ear and looked up at Pyramid Head.

"Bed. Now." He pulled himself back from Desmond with some effort and pushed the Assassin into the bedroom and onto the bed ridding him of his clothes. Falling back on the bed Desmond looped his arms round Alex pulling him into a kiss as he bio-massed his clothes away. A large dip in the bed was felt as Pyramid Head knelled behind Alex with his hands on his hips and licked up his back rocking his now exposed hard on into him.

"Someone is impatient." Desmond teased.

"He's not the only one." Alex grunted as he tightened his hold on Desmond letting him shift his legs to get comfortable.

"Then what are you waiting for." Desmond rocked his hips up into Alex with a smirk. Alex lined himself up with Desmond's opening and was slowly pushed in my Pyramid Head who pressed his hand into his lower back. Both of them threw their heads back as they lost themselves in the feeling. Once he was all the way in Pyramid Head lined himself up with Alex and pushed him down to lay on top of Desmond.

"Go slow." Alex hissed as he made his body able to accommodate Pyramid Head's impressive size and girth. The other let out another groan and licked his back again in what was assumed to be understanding. He pulled Alex's hips back some making him pull out to the tip inside Desmond. Slowly, as requested, Pyramid Head pushed into Alex and in turn made him slowly push back into Desmond. One he was half way in Pyramid Head decided that was enough and pulled out to thrust in the rest of the way making both of the men under him cry out.

Not being known for his gentle nature Pyramid Head didn't give Alex time to adjust as he pulled back out and started fucking him in a way Alex clearly didn't mind. With every thrust Pyramid Head would push Alex back into Desmond over loading the living virus' senses and turning the Assassin into a moaning mess. Pyramid Head reveled in their cries of pleasure and slipped his hand around Alex to pinch at Desmond's hard nipple while the other grabbed onto Alex's shoulder to pull his body back to meet his thrusts.

Pyramid Head had had his share of Nurses, Mannequins, and other monsters from Alessa's Nightmare town. Even the occasional sinner who wondered into the town fell prey to his advances and in the end resulted in death. But now his thoughts of torture and pain were drowned out by the want, the need, to pleasure himself and his two partner(s). His thrusts became faster as he angled himself and managed to find Alex's g-spot causing the usually proud and collected man to moan out like a dog in heat. The Executioners thrusts making the bed shake and smack into the wall, cracking it, but the sound was missed in the haze of curses and cries of ecstasy.

"Oh fuck Alex~" Desmond moaned out.

"S-so good Des... so fucking good." Alex let his head fall as Desmond wrapped one arm around his back and his other hand rested on his shoulder over Pyramid Head's hand. Alex breathed hard against the Assassin's neck, Pyramid Head's thrusts and hold on Alex being more than enough to move his body in and out of Desmond. The thrusts became faster and harder as Pyramid Head picked up the pace with vigor. Alex bit into Desmond's neck to stifle his moans as his hips started to jerk nearing his end.

Alex had absorbed many people and in turn learned many different sexual experiences from those people but few came close to the pure need he felt right now. The hard and precise thrusts from Pyramid Head coupled by Desmond's skillful muscle control clenching around him just right. He couldn't form proper sentences anymore as he let himself become lost in the passion.

Desmond threw his head back against the pillows as it all became too much and he released on their stomachs and squeezing his inner muscles around Alex making him bite in harder to his neck. Pyramid Head started to fuck Alex like an animal with no rhythm as he came hard into the other letting his voice echo out in his helmet. Alex couldn't take any more and released into Desmond crying out his name into his neck. Desmond's body jerked at the feeling of being filled by Alex and whispered out his name.

Pyramid Head continued to thrust through his orgasm until he was spent. Slowly he pulled out of Alex letting him fall on top of Desmond who held him tightly as they all came down from their highs. The room was filled with harsh breathing from all three men, but was soon broken by the loud ring of a siren in the distance. Pyramid Head watched them for a few more moments before standing and pulling on his skin skirt and stepping into his boots.

He paused again and looked at Desmond and Alex one more time. Letting the sight of their spent and conjoined bodies on the bed embed it self into his memory. Grabbing the bed sheet he threw it over their bodies before heading to the door and grabbing his Great Knife.

"No rest for the wicked huh?" Desmond whispered softly. Pyramid Head let out a light whine in reply and left the room letting the door click softly behind him leaving the Assassin to believe he was gone. Desmond laughed lightly rubbing Alex's back noting that he was already lost in the world of slumber. "Good Night Pyramid Head." Desmond whispered so softly it was barely said at all before slowly joining Alex in blissful sleep.

His sex hazed and tired mind convincing him that the soft groan from outside the door didn't happen and wasn't followed by the soft scraping of metal on the floor with the thudding of boots walking away.

* * *

_Wheew that was a bit of a ringer to get done. __Hope you guys enjoyed it and it met up to expectations._

_Remember that there will be a sequel to this story soon and to make sure you catch it it's easier to just follow me (the author) to make sure you don't miss it._

_Don't forget to **Review**. I wanna know what you think._

_Love you guys~_

_On a fun side not the word count is 2,666 not including this line XD_


End file.
